Save Me From My Nightmares
by James631
Summary: A new villain has taken an interest in the mind of the Batman, threatening both his sanity and life. It will take the assistance of a trusted friend to save him from the nightmares of his life. BM/WW
1. Beginning of Nightmares

Disclaimer: I Do not own the DC characters

Claimer: I own my OC characters in this story

A thanks to Geeky BMWW Fan for her large part in contributing with this story. As always, a thanks to Bruce Timm and his team for the DCAU world of heroes.

**-**For a person who gave his everything to the people and never took anything in return-

**Save Me from My Nightmares****

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Beginning of Nightmares**

* * *

The mask.

This was not supposed to be anyone else's curse to endure. The pain of what needed to be done to protect this city from the villains that plagued it was his and his alone. That was the whole point of this war; so no one else ended up like him –a person who would spend his whole life questing in avenging his parents' deaths. Yet, for all the worries and fears Bruce had about it, he could not come up with a really solid answer as to why he allowed others to join his fight against crime and corruption. They ran the nights with him, lived with him, and even faced the pain of death for him.

He promised himself to never let them get hurt, and to always be there to protect them. Even if keeping those promises cost him his life, he would gladly give it.

This was why he had to do this.

To break free and save her.

One of the hired help in tonight's theatrics held Batman in a bear hug tightly enough that it threatened to crack Bruce's ribs. There was an under the breath groan from Bruce as he forcefully shifting his weight around trying to break free from the vise. He would not allow Barbra to get hurt, no matter what the cost was.

No ease was granted in the Dark Knight's mind being held while he witnessed the figure of Scarecrow lurking over the injured Batgirl.

"I had hoped in Batman would be the first to experience the latest of my fear toxins. Then again, I suppose you will suffice, my dear." Scarecrow with his demented and otherwise rotten face smiled as he aimed his cane her. The deadman's eyes glared, anticipating the turmoil he was about to inflict on Batman's little friend. To make it even better, Scarecrow recalled that this one had already tasted his past fear toxins, and she had survived that.

_She will not survive a second time. Not with this anyway, _Scarecrow thought to himself.

"No!" Tim Drake, the young Robin, shouted as the thugs around him built up. "Batman, help her!" The boy's last words before Robin lost ground to his multiple foes.

This thug holding Bruce was obviously stronger then him and the idiot made the mistake of laughing about it too. Batman threw his head back at the oversize man. The collision of skulls was painful on both ends but nonetheless necessary for Bruce to escape.

The crony lost balance for a second to only have the Batman pound their heads together again and again. His nose shattered and the blood began to pour out. It was a terrible pain for the oversize man and he couldn't stand holding the Dark Knight captive a second more.

At last Batman was free.

Barbra had collapsed onto her legs which felt broken. Scarecrow had a firm grip on his targeted victim who was powerless to defend herself as the tip of his cane aimed at her face.

The young hero was terrified. She had already been caught once in the Scarecrow's horrifying toxic-induced world. There, she had seen her own death and the war between the two men she cared for most. If she had stayed there a few seconds longer, the ordeal would have killed her; instead, it unmercifully came to an end. She woke up from her nightmare, with Alfred, Tim, and Bruce staring down at her.

The idea of returning to that delusional state caused her body to quiver in terror. The reaction did not go unnoticed by the Scarecrow, who took a sick pleasure in causing it.

_Fear is power._

He laughed at Batgirl's dismay, releasing her arm then activating the switch on his cane. She wasn't Batman, but the Dark Knight's time would come soon enough. Slowly a visible green gas emerging from its tip made Batgirl whimper. Turning her head away was the only strategy in avoiding the inevitable as Barbra prayed not to return to that fearful dream.

He continued to laugh until the fluttering sound of an all too familiar figure surrounded Batgirl. Given no second thought to the situation, Batman crouched down and with his cape formed a protective barrier over Barbra as the gas surrounded them. Barbra was completely safe from any influence of the gas, but as a consequence Batman wasn't.

The scent of the stuff came up quickly and aggravated Bruce's nostrils, but even still he was unchanged. His only reaction was to throw a death giving glare at the Scarecrow for trying, yet again, to destroy one of his partners. His glare became even more visible as the fog of the gas began to clear away.

Crane waited eagerly as the gas cleared, hoping to see the results. His latest toxins were of sere genius in design. Combined with another component from one of his associates, this newest fear toxin would surely install Batman in his final resting place, after first tearing the hero's mind apart from the inside out. Scarecrow could hardly contain his glee at Batman's imminent demise. Not only would he be responsible for destroying the Caped Crusader, but he had turned the Batman's power—terror—against him. The hero who had made Gotham's criminals tremble in fear was now going to die from it. As he always said, fear was power, and now it belonged to him and him only.

Crane's anticipating grin dropped instantly once he saw the face of the Dark Knight beaming at him. He gasped in horror and his body jumped in fright. Batman just stared at him with those silently burning glares of his, not moving or caring. As Batman took his first steps towards him, Crane instinctively and steadily backed away. He was shocked and his body felt stiff under the Batman's gaze. It just wasn't possible.

Within a heartbeat Crane turned and ran for dear life. His breath had quickened erratically once making it to edge of the roof. The fire escape was the Scarecrow's only means of fleeing, unless he wanted a real quick introduction to the pavement ground below. He quickly began his descent on the metal stairs. He only traveled a few steps before he was grasped and lifted into the air by a phantom that came from out of nowhere. Batman's grip, which came close to tightening around his throat, was the only thing keeping him from plummeting fifteen stories to his death. Scarecrow was terrified.

"Crane," was all that Batman could muster at the moment. He wanted to hurt this man so badly right now that all words failed to escape the Dark Knight.

Standing there with Scarecrow's life in his very hands, the former doctor pleaded for everything that he was worth to live. Still the Batman remained silent. Words were not needed anyway; the Dark Knight's silence and menacing glare indicated the villain had crossed the line tonight.

A long lasting silence. Crane feared the worst was about to come upon him. Perhaps: This was the night Batman would start killing, and he was the unlucky bastard who had set him off.

Bruce played with the idea. How he hated people like this.

The unconscious body of one of Scarecrow's thugs slid face first across the roof and stopped next to Batman's feet. Having put the fear of death into Crane, Batman slowly turned his head to see that young Robin had managed to overcome his adversaries and was already at Barbra's side.

Thank God that the boy was alright.

They both were alright; it could hardly be said for Crane as Batman turned back to him. If there was one thing that Batman hated more than having villains hurting innocent bystanders, it was hurting his teammates.

Crane was one of the worst next to the Joker in Batman's line of enemies. In an effort to satisfy his need to understand fear, Crane gladly induced others with his toxins to produce fear in them like they were his little test rats. Some had gone insane while others had died from their own minds' horrors. A fate Crane had now tried a second time to force on one of the Dark Knight's female partners. How he wished at this moment to give the man a taste of his own medicine.

That was simply something Batman couldn't....

Wouldn't allow himself to do.

He would have to settle with the fact that Crane was terrified out of mind of him and that came all on his own without any toxins. As well he should be. Batman was going to make sure this was a night Jonathan Crane would never forget; the night he tried bringing harm to his teammates. He was going to put the fear of God in this twisted mind of man.

It was long ago, but the memory never died in Bruce's heart or in his dreams.

_The movie was worth all the time waiting for Bruce as he and his parents stepped out of the movie theater. Their hearts content with their family moment together as they walked down the narrow alley. Dark and almost weary to look at. Yet Bruce's mind filled with the heroic tales of Zorro left him unaware of the human body sensation of danger._

_"Beware my terrible sword!" Bruce declared with a happy grin. "Ha ha!" He gabbed at the air mimicking sword motions. "Let all evil doers beware my-" he stopped. The boy's jaw fell as he emerged from the shadows, with a gun. _

_He walked slowly up to Bruce and his parents with a glaring stare making his demands. Bruce felt his body grow cold within a heartbeat and then numb. Bruce froze in terror, but instantly found comfort in the hands from his parents that fell on his shoulders offering protection. _

_"We'll start with the pretty pearls around the lady's neck!" he demanded. _

_Bruce felt his parents grow closer to him, hesitant to do anything that might cause harm to their son. Bruce didn't realize the extent of all that was happening around him. One moment he was in the theater with his parents having the time of his life and the next moment he was outside with his imagination running wilded until he showed up. _

_"Now!" _

_It was over before Bruce knew what had transpired. The blast from the gun echoed twice and echoed a thousand times more as the bodies of the only people who loved Bruce fell lifelessly beside him. His mother's scream and his father's grunts running in sequence with sounds of the rounds being shot off. Darkness surrounded Bruce; the pearls of his mother's favorite necklace fell around him. Not even remaining for another second to pick at the spoils, the killer that took his parents' lives ran back into the shadows. All of it was gone, all of it. The two people that Bruce held so dear to him were gone. Bruce fell to his knees in horror and went into shock to what had taken place. _

_He wanted to scream, nothing came out. His hands fell open to either of his parents' sides and his body shook from what his mind had just inhaled. His parents, gone._

_"Mommy!" his voice quivered in terror. "Dad!" _

_Silence. All Bruce heard before everything that was and everything he was suppose to be with them was then and there lost._

_I promise........_

Bruce's nightmares were the constant reminder of what had been taken from him and the reason why he lived this way. Through self discipline the dreams could be suppressed or simply avoided during his waking hours. Something Bruce had become accustomed to doing all the time if only to maintain his sanity.

Yet for the past several nights the dreams had become a thing too much to ignore- intensifying and beckoning to break the mental prowess of the Dark Knight's mind with every passing moment. There was nothing from any of his previous nightmare experiences that could begin to describe it. His heart racing when waking violently at night; sweat on his brow and utter terror gripping at Bruce's heart. He wanted the nightmares to go away and tried every technique he had learned in suppressing and controlling such things.

Nothing worked until.....

He had awakened many nights calling for her; her name which sounded so sweet being rushed into the air had soothed every last one of his night horrors. She had nothing to do with this, but Bruce found a soothing comfort when thinking and speaking her name. Her name that when spoken chased away the demons that were now torturing him. There had to be a reason for it and Bruce swore to himself he would find the reason her name had tamed his nighttime terrors.

_Diana........_

Diana, Princess of Themyscira and acting ambassador to her people, strolled out of one of the many Metropolis women's department stores with feelings of contentment and personal pride in her selections. The Amazon had made a point of learning about fashion in Man's World, and she enjoyed it most thoroughly. A few new outfits here and there for those days trying to have something of a normal life on earth and a few new dresses in line for various public occasions Diana was expected to attend. It hadn't been too difficult of a task really; a few tips in styles from Vixen that went well with Diana's features. Which in the Princess's case, was nearly everything.

Walking out a side entrance to a back alleyway with shopping bags filled to the top in each hand, Diana treaded carefully, hoping not to be noticed. Her efforts in avoiding the massive crowds on the streets who would have made the shopping experience extremely difficult to manage had paid off. Diana reminded herself with a pleasing smile to thank Kal for making arrangements with the stores she visited to be opened solely for her today. What person in this city would say 'no' to a request from their city's Man of Steel?

It was a colorful and warm day, just like any other in Metropolis. Even the city's back alleys were lit, allowing Diana to roam comfortably. With such ease and warm feeling weather, Diana made it a point to dress just the same. A navy blue sports coat covering with a matching white tank-top and pants with a golden necklace to top it off. Something Diana had worn before and found to her liking. However that day was ruined with a bank robbery and worsened with a battle against Ares. That day made so long ago was like this one; a day set aside so Diana of Themyscira could just simply be Diana for a moment.

For the most part, having the day to herself was a welcomed blessing. The Amazon couldn't recall ever having taken a vacation which didn't lead to a crisis on _her_ time. That little fact brought a happy smile to her face, which grew even wider as she looked up at the sky. The skies of Metropolis, though beautiful for what it was worth here in Man's World, were hardly compared to the heavens above her homeland- where the eye of the gods were upon them and the fellowship that Diana had with her sisters while training with them was irreplaceable. How wonderful those days were; almost like today.

Diana returned her sights to a more earthly level, particularly to the streets connected to the alleyway. Metropolis was a big city and was always filled with life from the businessmen to the everyday family roaming the streets of their proud city.

_As well they should be_, Diana thought to herself.

Metropolis was not like any other city where the day and night never ceased to amaze the Princess and the works of man to it. There were good people here who lived good lives. Families who worked together in this bright city were worthy of all of the admiration that flowed in the Amazon's blood. Just like her friend and colleague Superman.

That admiration and the very life of the city however had not been present for the last couple of weeks as Diana quickly found out after arriving for her shopping spree. The devastation and trauma of Darkseid's attack left a gaping wound in Metropolis, one which the city had yet to recover from. Business was bad and families happily roaming the streets just to take in the sights was becoming a rarity. They were boarded up in their homes, coming out only to gather necessities for themselves and to go to work, if they still had work.

To Diana, the empty streets of Metropolis in the daytime were depressing. She could only image how Kal felt seeing his city in such dismay and was unable to do much about it. In fact the daytime life was becoming no short of ironic to Diana as it drew closer to the city of Gotham at night. Superman swore he would not let his city fall to the levels that Gotham was recovering from but the damage from the invasion had made that task even heavier for the Man of Steel.

It was disheartening to think about, but Diana quickly replaced her feelings of remorse for the city with a grand sense of hope for it. Unlike Gotham City, Metropolis had a unique sense of unity and a strong sense of pride among the populace. The people worked vigorously as the damage was substantial and amount of repairs needed to get the city back on its feet was dire. And to fully meet the funding for such repairs, a massive fund raiser was soon to be held to help.

There had been a few such as Lex Corp. Under Mercy Graves's leadership, the company had done all they could, but now was time for some outside assistance. And it would come in the form of a charitable ball in Metropolis Central Park. Of which everyone had been invited: foreign investors, the social elite, and of course the Justice League. Anything to attract more people to the event.

It took some time in planning but the idea caught on when word got out that the Justice League was supposedly attending.

Among the elite that were attending the event was one that Diana was hoping to run into again. Someone who the Amazon found to be among the few males she admired in this world and was the sole owner of her affections. One Bruce Wayne, known foremost to Diana as Batman.

While Diana thought of her plan, a devious smile grew on her face, followed by a quick glance into her shopping bags. As an Amazon and as a woman, Diana had tried to get the Dark Knight to open up to her, just enough for that certain something that was between them to have a chance. Each attempt had ended in a disappointing failure. However, Diana wondered, if Batman was not willing to let down his stubborn guard, then maybe Bruce would. The public was already aware of their meeting in Paris years ago, making another interaction between the two far less difficult on both their parts, especially his.

Diana didn't recall how she had developed such affectionate feelings for Bruce; her culture and upbringing scorned men in all shapes and forms. Yet, time after time, Batman had proven her beliefs about men wrong; he had demonstrated how there was nobility and honor among the ranks of the male gender. Indeed, on more than one occasion, he had ignored the fear of death or pain to save her life. It was just another reason why she had easily accepted her friendship and respect towards Bruce, even before all her other male counterparts.

The reasons for continuing to hold such admiration and feelings for someone like this man was beyond Diana's willing resolve to understand. She settled for the reasons she told Shayera once, sometimes faith is all that someone has to rely on in times of uncertainties. But getting close to the dark hero had proven more difficult than Diana had bargained for. Batman was by his nature a mystery and held everything inside tightly locked up. He willingly and knowingly ignored her flirtatious advances, and had even gone as far as to give silly reasons for them not to even try to date.

Even with faith, Diana knew she was putting her working relationship with Bruce in jeopardy. She was gambling on everything they had together for something that might not exist. They worked well when paired up, and they held the utmost respect for each other's abilities as crime fighters. Maybe that was how this had all started, Diana thought. Their constant pairing up together on missions had eventually caused something of a connection between the two.

Or perhaps the feelings for Bruce began on that random day, on that random mission. One as such where the mortal man tried to save her in Gorilla City. Just thinking about it now, Diana was struck by his nobility. As she lay buried under the core of that missile, Bruce had tried to save her, all the while knowing how physically limited he was. There wasn't much he could do, and yet he still tried. Exposing his hands to the heat and weight of the rocket's shell in total disregard for his own body's safety. A feat of odd and unseen courage that deserved a single kiss in return. Wherever all of this had started wasn't all that important. All that mattered to the Amazon now was where this "thing" between them was going.

The idea that nothing more would come of pursuing Bruce made Diana feel very cold. Even if their relationship only lasted a short time, it was still something to be wished for. Bruce Wayne, though he was not known for having long-term relationships, was an amazing person at heart. Surely he could show Diana what it felt like to be close to someone and evoke the feelings she had seen in others. As Diana set her bags down, she curled her arms across her chest.

As wonderful as those feelings were, Bruce also had the ability to produce loneliness and sorrow within her. She never did question herself or her actions; that was not the Amazon way. Then again, neither was pursuing a man. But she still had to ask, was it really worth it?

That question was at the back of her mind, as she considered why Bruce was the only man who had interested her romantically. He had proven himself as a warrior who could hold his own in difficult situations. Having fought the worst the world had to offer—from the deranged criminal minds of Gotham to the aliens, warlords, and creatures with unprecedented powers the Justice League routinely faced—Bruce still had not given up the fight. He was a great and honorable person and at the same time sadly broken of a man, who forced a harsh and dismal life on himself. As much as he hid from the world, Batman was one of its greatest heroes.

A hero she found herself unmistakably drawn to.

Diana looked back at her shopping bags. She smiled, picking them up from the ground. The moments she had shared with Bruce during their missions together had not lasted long. Yet each one of them was special, and those moments were something Diana wanted to continue to share with him. To be the arms again that many a times scooped in to save her. To feel safe and warm, wanted by the only man she desired. Her thoughts trailed off on a memory not more than three months old that feed to this wanting of the man ever more.

And again, Diana asked herself, _was he worth pursuing?_

The man that is Bruce was worth the heartache. If not for her own sake, then for his. And if Diana's plans worked as well as she hoped, then she would only have to deal with her unsatisfied heart for a few more days.

Diana took a few more steps into the alley, the same pleased smile still on her face. She would make Bruce see that the two of them had something worth pursuing. Something that even his unfailing stubbornness couldn't hide from forever.

"Gotta say, lady, having the whole store for yourself is kinda selfish, don't you think?" a voice said in mildly amused tone.

Diana turned to the familiar voice, her smile fading into a line that clearly conveyed her annoyance. She hated it when people snuck up on her, and the list of people who could pull that off was very short. "Agent Faraday? What are you doing in Metropolis?"

King Faraday, with his white hair and blue suit stepped into view. His hands were in his pants pockets, as he was chewing and popping his bubble gum. "Well, I had the day off, and thought I'd drop in town for a visit."

Not believe a word the man said, Diana's face turned grim. He smiled at her, noting that his attempts at humor were a no go with the Princess.

"Okay," he put his hands up in submission. "My units in town watching over the increase in criminal metahuman activity. Safe to say that Metropolis is ripe for the picking these days."

"So that brings you to the back alley of a women's department store?"

"Hobby of mine?" he joked. Tough crowd, Faraday smiled as Diana looked thoroughly annoyed. Not to say that she wasn't one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Too beautiful to be real. "When I heard that several stores were closed at Superman's request, I figured I should look into it."

"Still spying on us are we, Agent Faraday?" Diana asked harshly.

"Spying?" Faraday walked beside the hero. "No, just keeping an eye on you."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "I fail to see the difference in the two."

Faraday's smile grew wider. "I never said I was keeping an eye on the Justice League, lady."

Diana's annoyed face lifted into surprise. Was he flirting with her? "Meaning?"

"Geez, you are new to this whole thing, aren't you?" He turned so that he was facing her. Noticing the multiple bags he had to ask, "Treat yourself to a little shopping spree?"

Diana looked at her belongings. Honestly, there were a lot more things she had bought that the Princess had no intention of having. The store was more than kind enough to offer Diana almost anything in there at little or no charge to her. There was a lot, but what harm was there in having a few clothing opinions?

"They're just for the events I'm attending in the next few weeks," _and to catch the attention of a billionaire who will also be attending_, Diana silently added. Her eyes drifted from her belongings back to the person standing in front of her. "Planning on attending the city's fund raiser event?"

"The city ball? Not really," Faraday said flatly. "Not something I'm in to, but knowing that members of the Justice League are going to be there I am sure my superiors will tell me to go anyway."

"Its to help Metropolis recover from the invasion, I thought someone like you would want to help with something like that."

"Let's not forget that I work for the government there, lady. I hardly have a paycheck. Besides I hear that the Gotham billionaire is going to be there. What good are my two cents against a pocket as deep as Bruce Wayne's?"

Diana smiled. Yes, Bruce was going to be there, and with any luck, she would run into him again. Still, by Diana's standards, Faraday was selling himself short. "I hope you do attend, Agent Faraday. It would be a shame if you didn't come."

"As liaison to the Justice League or as Agent Faraday?"

"I was thinking more on the lines of King Faraday. Who knows, if you show up I might just save a dance for you," Diana said with a smile which King reciprocated.

"I'll hold you to that, Princess."

They stared at one another in pleasant silence for a moment until King's radio buzzed. He reached for it, and while placing the device next to his ear, King made a point of smiling at the wonder standing in front of him.

"Agent Faraday," he calmly stated. Diana surmised the news must have been grim, judging by how quickly the man's face turned sour. "I'm on my way."

"Problems?"

"Yeah, a real hot one this time." He turned away but paused to add. "See ya around there, Princess."

Diana smiled at the way he referred to her as 'princess'. It was almost the exact way Bruce would say her nickname from time to time. Once King Faraday was out of sight, Diana took to the skies with her belongings in tow, heading for a place far away from curious eyes.

As she flew, she could not keep her mind off the valiant Batman/playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne.

**Metropolis S.T.A.R. Labs**

To but touch the metal door with his hand; demonstrating the results of his powers as the barrier between the object of interest and him melted away. The remains of the steel door bubbled and glowed with life on the floor as the assailant walked into the safe room. His eyes caught sight of a vein of technology that the room contained, but one item was his objective and was of any real interest. It was easy to find in its metal boxing and to acquire; just as the entrance to this vault was.

Not much was left afterwards: the guards were down, the cameras destroyed, and it would take a fairly decent amount of time for the Metropolis police to arrive. By then he would be long gone and his mission would be complete.

He stepped lightly through the labs holding the metal box ready to make his escape through the front door. It was a quick and easy job: to get in, grab the targeted item, and get out. Like any other assignment preformed many times before, this one gave him a sense of pride in the ease of the robbery. The job was done and there was nothing that could go wrong.

The confidence of another task done quickly changed when a whirling noise came at him. The assailant looked and quickly removed himself from the oncoming projectile that stabbed into a pillar.

He recognized the projectile. Almost smiled when he turned in the direction the batarang came from.

"Batman," he calmly said.

"I highly doubt that belongs to you." The shadows moved and stirred as the figure of the Dark Knight emerged. His cape covering him, easily taller and much more built compared to his leaner opponent, who looked unafraid of the cowled figure.

Bruce's detective mind went to work in storing the appearance of the thief in his mind. The man's hair was a dark blond; exact details of his face were hindered by the darkness of the building. He was wearing a slick black attire, hugging tightly enough to show the toned form of his body. It looked for more of something worn for melee combat than for stealth of a robbery. And his hands were not covered; a odd mistake for someone who looked like he knew what he was doing.

With a curious eye he stared at the Batman. "I was wandering when our paths would cross not that I ever saw it being in Metropolis. Oh, and how I have so been looking forward to meeting you."

Batman slipped further out of the shadows noting that his opponent did not react to seeing him entirely. His form suggested that he could not be more off from Dick's age from the size of him. His voice suggested he was just leaving his older teen years behind. Still a kid in comparison and surprisingly well grounded, considering he shown no signs of intimidation when Bruce revealed himself. Instinctively by the show of the young man's confidence, the Dark Knight had a bad feeling about him.

"Hand it over slowly." Batman stood motionlessly.

The assailant looked down at his prize. "And if I don't?"

"Then," Batman stepped a few feet closer. "We can do this my way."

"Sorry," he replied flatly. "Don't have the time for it." He resumed his walk to the door.

Batman almost pitied the young man, obviously he had not done his homework if he was expecting to run into him someday.

With a spring in his footing, Batman leaped into the air towards the foolish man. His cape sprung open, revealing the bat-like image as he descended. The first attacking strike Batman attempted was easily avoided by the thief. The motion he made to avoid it was smooth and almost worth of Bruce's admiration. That was of course until he struck again with another punch that followed by a sharp kick to the man's midsection.

It felt like hitting a steel wall and a very hot wall at that as Bruce wisely retreated a few feet to mentally nurse his limbs. Metahuman was the first thing he thought of. There was no way he could be anything else without showing some signs of injury.

Without missing a beat though, the villain charged forward, intending on slamming Batman into the pillar. A quick step to the side was all Bruce needed before he grabbed the man's arm and tossed him into the pillar face first.

A cracking noise not made by flesh was what Batman heard.

He spud around with a overhead kick, followed by a few skilled jabs, all of which Batman managed to dodge. Not really caring about whether or not he could actually hurt the assailant, Batman reflexively returned a few hits of his own. Contact was made every time and again Bruce's skin flare up with unnatural heat and gripping pain. Quick reasoning came into play; if he were going to win this fight, it would be without making too many skin contacts.

Using the cover his cape, Batman pulled out from his utility belt several smoke pellets. Lost of consciousness would occur in seconds. He cleared enough space between himself and this opponent before unleashing his weapons.

He stood there obviously seeing the objects coming towards him. Instincts in Bruce's experience should have kicked in to at least shield one's self, if at all jump out of the way, yet the assailant remained still. Standing proudly with an almost amused look on his face.

"Unnecessary," he said calmly.

He whipped his arm in the air which was followed a spectacle display of fire that emerged from his limb. Instantly, the fires consumed the incoming pellets along with the gas they contained. Batman's mouth opened slight in shock before the fire sprinklers went off, bathing the entire building in protective watering.

The villain raised his hands allowing the water to pour on him. He looked above and before Bruce's very eyes, fire emerged from the man's body. There were streams of the flames, moving almost alive across him. Scattering from limb to limb until the water pouring around him evaporated.

A clear demonstration of the power he possessed, but Batman was not impressed. He had seen far more than his fair share of beings with superpowers to be overtaken in awe of something such as this. The Dark Knight's response was a well guided batarang throw at the villain which only share the same fate as the smoke pellets.

He made sure his prize in his hand was kept safe. He wanted to fight the Batman and test the mantle of his legend. But above all he reminded himself, he could not lose the acquired item. It was going to be easier in defeating the Dark Knight then he dared to admit. He easily noticed when Batman engaged him again that the Dark Knight was trying to avoid making too many contacting attacks.

A strike there and a blow there, nothing was really doing Bruce any good and he was fed up with it. Although making his avoidance of contact obvious to even a novice in combat, it was necessary to keep the man occupied as Bruce rotated around him, and the pillar. The man's overconfidence and belief that he was in control of the situation would lead to his downfall.

"Your pathetic, Batman, you know that?" He mockingly indulged to stoop down to the low skills that Batman was displaying. "And here I though you were some sort of master of the combative arts."

_Just keep talking_, Batman mentally said.

A quick left swing and his arm smashed into the pillar, taking a chunk out and was enough to put him off balance. A mistake Batman took full advantage of as he reached from the other side of the pillar for a object that he hoped would aid him win the fight.

He was bored now, and his grand visions of battling the Bat were drying fast. The Dark Knight's cape flew around making it looked as if Batman was trying to flee from the other side of the pillar. His reaction time was dead on as the villain raised his arm and powerfully hurled it downward behind him at the masked figure. To his unsuspecting senses, the villain made contact with a cool metal object that burst open against his strength. The results were painfully freezing as he had unknowingly attacked a fire extinguisher Batman held and avoided when it exploded open.

"Ahhh!" the villain shouted violently fidgeting around the cool cloud of fire retarded chemicals.

A logical guess as Batman remained within a safe distance. Combined with the falling water from the sprinklers, he hoped it would be enough to a least weaken the man to a manageable level. Bruce was not surprised though when the man emerged looking thoroughly ticked.

"Raahhh!" he charged at Batman and with added speed had managed to grab hold of him by the neck.

He was furious, a dirty tactic that he didn't see coming. It was enough to break the man's cool mentality as he held the hero effortless in the air. In his rage he wanted to squeeze the life out of Batman or allow his powers to burn a hole in his throat. Once his self-control returned and he came to his senses however, he thought otherwise.

Bruce grabbed at the hand that was choking him, trying to free his airway if not to remove the burning his skin was feeling. This guy was strong and his powers were something he was not prepared for in dealing with. It was painfully regrettable at how bad he had underestimated this foe before the battle had begun. Especially now that Bruce really needed air.

Pride would not allow him to kill the Batman so easily after what he had played against him. A simple death at the hands of his strength was not good enough. So he did the next best thing; with all force, the villain tossed the Dark Knight effortless through the front glass doors of the S.T.A.R. Lab.

Batman grunted as his body went through the glass and he rolled several times on the ground before coming to a stop. He was hurt and knew damage had been done to his body. The right side of him was now having a jutting pain that made returning to his feet very difficult.

Emerging from the new exit way Batman's body had made, the assailant stood proudly watching his opponent struggle to his feet. It was by no means to him a fair fight, and he did have a great respect concerning the Batman.

Still, he felt the need to press for a fight against him.

"A warning, Batman," he baited.

Bruce knew he was being made game of and he was in no shape now to continue. His heated throat made every intake of air painful and his body was already demanding that he rest. Yet, he rose to the challenge as Batman stood proudly displaying his willingness to fight on.

He couldn't help but admire him, a true testament of unyielding prowess. He knew better than to indulge in continuing a fight with Batman. After all, he'd win from all standpoints; Batman was only a normal man in a play suit.

The Dark Knight's stance though difficult to read displayed the pain to his side. The assailant was trained better then to indulge in such pointless battles. There was no gain and he already possessed what he was after in the first place. Fighting with the Batman was just one of those unsuspected bonuses that he could not diverge in any longer. He was ready to leave and allow the hero to live past tonight.

As he made obvious intentions to leave, he stopped.

Batman lifted his hand and with the motion of his fingers, he dared summoning a continuation of the their duel. The Batman made challenge to him. A challenge that the man simply could not refuse or not smile at.

Attaching the box to his side, the villain cracked his fingers and fired up his fists with his power. It still wasn't a fair fight, but now that the Batman was asking for it, he could overlook the technicalities. There was still time before he simply had to leave as he launched a stream of fire at the Batman.

Batman quickly rolled to the left, effectively dodging his opponent's attack. By his guesses of the heat level, it was enough to punch a hole in Bruce's chest if it managed to hit him. Back on his feet, he tossed a few more batarangs. Nothing got through as all three were destroyed by the assailant's power.

Batman was the figure of all he wanted to possess as far as his martial skills were concerned. Without having any power of his own, Batman's skill and prowess had built legends of himself being the most feared human on Earth. It was almost annoying for the assailant in thinking the Batman could do all that and he had to build his own sense of fear in people with the aid of his own superpowers. He hated it, and his rising emotional state should have been enough for his trained mind to end this pointless fight. To leave while ahead, but he recalled when first saw Batman moments ago. The first thing his mind registered; fear.

He was scared when he saw the Dark Knight for the first time. And now revenge for making him feel that way was on the assailant's mind. Being so easily frightened by a mere man with no powers to speak of.

He advanced into the battlefield of the parking lot, kindly reminding his mental training how much he wanted to do this. Besides, how many chances came along at killing the Batman?

**Watchtower**

Clark was beginning to grasp at the obsessive concept that Bruce seemed to always be in. Standing proudly in the Monitor Womb arms folded across his strong chest, the Man of Steel made his best face in looking interested at all the current screens displaying various missions. As far as anyone around him could tell, the righteous leader of the Justice League appeared to be in no different mood then from any other day.

That was far from the truth.

He didn't want to admit it, but the conflict that resulted in the disappearance of his two nemeses left Clark unsettled. When the self-proclaimed god's return, Superman had tapped into power he rarely used or enjoyed using to defeat the juggernaut Darksied. And as strong as he fought, that was not enough as the dark lord who appeared to have only died with Luthor in a brilliant explosion of light.

He truly wished they both were forever gone. But that was a groundless hope. As Batman put it, neither of them had likely died. Bruce was rarely wrong and Clark's instincts were telling him that his dark crusading friend was right.

"You can stop worrying about them," J'onn said in his always calm manner as he approached the Man of Steel.

He faked a smile. "Worrying about whom?" No point in hiding the truth, Superman told himself after he spoke remembering that every thought he had could be read by his green friend.

"Darkseid and Luthor. I sense that they have not left your mind for days now."

With great exhaustion Clark sigh, unfolding his hands allowing them to dangle at his sides. "I'm still not ready to put it pass me they are truly gone." He looked at his Martian friend with the concerned face. "Darksied was one thing, but being in the company of Luthor only spells trouble for us when they return."

"Nor should you allow yourself to believe that they are gone." J'onn dismissively returned his gaze at the monitors. "Whatever item Luthor had given to that monster, it clearly was far more interesting to him then killing you."

"I think I'll take that as a compliment."

Sensing Superman's continuing discomfort J'onn turned his attention to him. "In the event that either one of them choose to return," he paused with a stern face. "You won't have to face them alone."

Superman smirked. "It's good to have you back, J'onn."

J'onn was always one that could give comfort to anyone who needed it. But the comfort was short lived with the Martian moving away. Clark's eyes lingered to the floor; mind asking simply what Darksied had said in awe to what Luthor was presenting him that day.

What did he call it?

_The Anti-Life Equation. _

It's name alone gave Superman pause as he resumed his gaze at the monitors. If Darkseid was dangerous before, he just stepped up a level from what little was known of the equation. Superman admitted to himself that he was scared and uncertain of what to do with the new threat. The memory of the pain still lingered through his body like never before with the world blocked out by his own screams. It was death and yet he still lived in a moment in time where all he could do was cry out from what the Agony Matrix was doing to him. He fought against it with every ounce of will that flowed through Superman's veins.

Darkseid's voice echoing in calming pleasure at his own merciless pain.

_"Still alive?" he paused. "You impress me kryptonian. More, your valor has touched my heart. Oh yes, there is some part of me that knows mercy. I will end your pain." he reached for his arm and removed a small device. _

_He drew its green blade out. "With something that I have been saving just for this occasion," he paused to listen to the the man's screams that were growing quieter. He was indeed dying from the pain. Darkseid would not be robbed of his chance of personally removing the life from this annoying pest. _

_"I am going to carve out your heart and put in on a pike in my throne room."_

_I am going to die, there is no escape, he's going to kill me. And the earth, will burn. No, God help me, I can't! So much still left to do, Superman's mind rang. _

_With all the pain his body was receiving his mind still possessed the strength to think. All of the things still left undone, all the things still left unsaid. _

_Lois..... I never told her._

_Ma....Pa......_

_My friends..... I failed them....._

_Bruce..... Diana....... I'm sorry, I failed you both......_

_His last thoughts as Superman regretted not having been given enough time to finish everything that he wanted to see and accomplish. To tell Lois his secret, that he loved her and wanted to marry her. His parents, giving no kids for them to have and to hold. All of his friends here on Earth and in the Justice League. And for Bruce, the stubborn man who is his best friend. _

_Clark had only become recently aware of it but was certain Bruce would never admit to himself or to anyone of his caring for Diana. The coldness man alive who has a heart. How obvious it sat there between the two. It was Clark's intent on giving the shove the man needed in the direction he was too afraid of taking. _

_Despair, it ran through the entire fighting with Darkseid. _

_So much to do.... and I going to die before I get to......_

_He approached, ready to remove the most powerful part of Superman's body that gave him the strength and the courage to do what others simply could not. To give and never take, giving everyone the fair chance and then some at life. _

_He stood ready to strike and then Superman's agonized ears heard him. That man's voice, "As much as I would enjoying see that, first you got some business with me." _

_He approached cocky as ever, and as powerful as ever. A tie and suit, a statement to the undying force that was Luthor's ambition. He adjusted his cuff. "Sorry it took me so long," a slight tie adjustment. "I had to go get my power suit."_

_He stared in awe at this mortal's boldness. "You would dare challenge me?! Insanity."_

_"Oh, I'm not here to challenge you Darkseid. Quite the contrary," he reached into his jacket. Lex truly loved moments like this, live and death. Choices that decided the very course of the universe itself. "I've got something you want." He offered it, glowing brightly in his shielding hand. He opened his fist. "The only thing you want." Unleashing the brilliance of the equation and all of its splendor for Darkseid and the world to at last see. _

_He approached, "The Anti-Life Equation!" Like a moth to the flame he followed, nothing else around him mattered. _

_"My gift to you." Luthor continued to hold it out as the dark creature's eyes grew in awe of the equation. _

_Superman couldn't comprehend it, he couldn't get over his pain as it drained away whatever life remained in his body. But from the dimming view of his eyes, he saw something or someone. He recognized him and as much as Superman was experiencing at the moment, he found comfort in sight of his friend, Batman. If he was here, then somehow, everything was going to be okay. He would make it through this day as long as Bruce was there to fight. He was too stubborn to die and was even more stubborn to let anyone else._

_They touched the equation and was thrown into a spectacle of white light. His sighs dimmed and faded. Willing with his last breath, Clark wanted the world and himself to know that he did his best to stop him. That he died protecting the planet that he had come to love._

_He was leaving this life...._

_Then it released him. _

_He rose, his body battered but his will strong again to battle against his exhausted nerves. He was a hero and he needed to save Lex, even if he was the villain. Saving lives was all that mattered. _

_"Lex don't-"_

_He blocked him. "It's too late!"_

_Batman was right, it was too late, for both of them. Wind and dust whirled around as the two villains exchanged their admiration for what they were seeing. Superman had to try but his body was to weak and still needed time to recover. Batman grabbed him, forcing him to flee from the creator that his own might had created. _

_The light was consuming the villains and everything around them. _

_Clark knew Bruce was tired, he may not have gone as long against Darkseid as he had but being only human, Bruce's body could only take so much. Yet it was him that was carrying Superman, it was the strength of the Dark Knight's unbreakable will that overcame his fatigue, pain, and exhaustion. He pulled both of them out of the creator just in time. _

_Batman carried him, still not looking back. _

_He was a hero. _

Retrieving himself from that the near death experience nightmare not so long ago he lived through. And smiled remembering later how he explained the story the rest of them along with trying to thank Batman for his heroic deeds. All he got in return was a stoic stare and a 'can we get on with the meeting?'

Bruce didn't like being thanked or praised for his acts and wanted to dismiss the hero's praise entirely. Ma and Pa Kent always taught Clark to repay any kind acts of friendship with the same if not more acts of friendship. Bruce neither wanted favors nor did he want friendship as far as the Man of Steel could tell.

The gruesome truth of the nature of Batman was that he didn't want or need anyone around him. He blamed it on the their safety and would compromise his mission if any of them got hurt. Clark knew better then that and so did Diana; one of his supposedly non-existent friends. Bruce was a hurting man, hurt by the loss of his parents, and among many other things that Superman still had no idea of. Never allowing himself the chance to be hurt again by remaining in the shadows of his work, appearing to most as a soulless monster.

That of course was never how Clark saw him.

At least not any more.

The Man of Steel's mind was made up in thinking of anyway he could return a life saving favor to Bruce but his thoughts were cut short when a alarm went off.

"What is it?" Superman asked unfolding his arms as J'onn examined the computer counsel.

"There is a disturbance near Metropolis." The Martian's eyes never let off the computer monitor.

"Where?"

"Around the outer limits of the city, a S.T.A.R. Labs facility." J'onn paused as he brought up the a current satellite image of the facility. "It appears that some sort of metahuman has broken into the lab without tripping the primary alarms. It also appears that...."

Superman was growing impatient. "What J'onn?"

"One of our own is already on the scene and is engaging him."

"Who?"

J'onn looked at boy scout. "Batman."

The visual was all too clear; Clark saw the flames seemingly appeared from the person and it darted across the parking lot towards Bruce who leaped out of the way, avoiding the blunt of the attack.

What was Bruce doing in Metropolis?

Not important, he needed help.

Clark's eyes widened as he and J'onn witnessed the fire exploded around Bruce knocking his body forcefully into the air like a rag doll following a hard landing onto the roof top of a parked vehicle.

"Who is the closest person we have in the area?"

J'onn typed away bringing up a very short list. "Question and Huntress are in a local area working on an investigation, but they would take too much time in getting there to assist."

"They wouldn't be much of help to Bruce, who else?" Superman desperately asked hoping to send someone strong enough to go to the aid of his friend.

J'onn typed some more, then the name came up. "Diana is about eight miles from Batman's current position."

J'onn needed to say no more as Superman tapped at his ear-piece communicator. "Diana this is Superman, come in!"

There was static at first but Diana's voice quickly came in loud and clear. Her voice reciprocated the concern that she heard in Clark's voice. "_I read you, Superman. What's wrong?_"

"Batman is not from from your current position and he is in need of assistance," Superman tried to speak calmly, but the dread in his voice was easily picked up.

There was a moment's pause. "_Where is he?_"

"In front of S.T.A.R. Lab's just outside the city. J'onn will relay his position to you, I'm on my way now. The transporters are still down so I'll be coming in late."

"_Understood. Meet you there._"

Diana didn't want to think about what could be happening so gravely that Bruce needed help from anyone, especially from the League, who she knew he was not on any working cases with at the moment. Hearing J'onn relay the directions, the Amazon Princess plowed through the air as fast as she could towards where Bruce was. Raven hair caught in the wind and tossed around as she offered a prayer to her gods in hopes of making it before it was too late. Not surprising to Diana that her heart was already racing faster then it should.

When it came to Bruce Wayne, the Batman of Gotham it always caused the Amazon's heart to beat out of control. Maybe it was his dark appearance or the mystery in the bottle that Bruce was that Diana needed to open.

Her heartbeat she realized, only further confirmed that she like Bruce a lot. And despite his cold nature towards her, Diana had still liked him. There wasn't a time that the Amazon Princess could recall just like this morning of not having a liking towards the Dark Knight. It was those same feelings for Bruce that caused the terrible sense of dread in her about his safety beyond being a simple comrade. If a situation arose in which the Batman himself needed help even from her, that was more then enough to become concerned about.

She tried his communicator, the first thought to the Amazon with any hopes of reassurance that Bruce was alright. Just the sound of his voice could settle the growing fear within her. The few moments of static from his side made Diana's heart sink in her chest not wanting to think the worst has happened. Her hands began to tremble with the possibility. No sooner did a hot anger overtake the princess at the idea that he might have fallen. Hera help whoever was responsible should anything have happened to him.

Diana could only image what the extent of her wrath would do to a person. Before she indulged in the idea further then she should, another thought steeled the princess's spirit. Diverting her mind away from the fear of Bruce being lost. While he was on his solo act as Batman, he never held an open communicator link with any members of the League when working outside of them. Switching it off to anyone that was not in his little batclan club.

Then he was alive and waiting for someone; for her to come and help him.

Burning through the sky with a wind breaking sound falling behind her, every part of Diana told her to hurry for Bruce's sake. He had a warrior spirit like her own, but like her own, even that needed help from time to time.

"Urrragh!" Bruce shouted as another explosion again tossed him into the air by his opponent.

He had been dodging and thrown around from one side of the parking lot to the other trying to stay alive for the past twenty minutes. He could not keep this up for long and was tiring quicker thanks to his injuries. His adversary looked to have not lost an ounce of strength from all his fiery expulsions and was very well enjoying himself.

Bruce tried melee combat, but again each time any part of his body came in contact with his person, the Dark Knight's skin would burn instantly.

The man had to be a walking inferno or something.

Firing a grappling hook towards a lamppost saving himself another painful fall; he needed something to gain the upperhand.

Swinging around the lamppost, Batman gliding sternly before forcing himself into a dive towards the fiery foe. His legs extended and poured every ounce of strength in his body into a double footed kick to the man's chest. Connecting, it the first blow Batman made in knocking the villain off his feet. Stunningly as Batman landed with his cape collapsing behind him, his opponent twirled around, landing smoothly on all four limps that were spread out to absorb his weigh.

"Nice," he began with a great sense of admiration. "You nearly made me hit the floor. My turn."

Batman made it look like a dance as he spun around his attacking opponent. But before able to return an attack himself, Bruce saw a sharp backhand hit him in the face. It was followed by a series of quick and powerful knee kicks to his mid section. The results to the attacks made him collapse under the weariness of his body.

The assailant looking down at him, like the Batman was some dog or something. Arms crossed with a pleasing arrogant look of success at his handiwork. The guy was strong and his attacks had done damage to where Bruce's body didn't want to move.

"It would seem that I am your better, Batman." He smiled wanting to say more, but before another word could be drawn, he received a powerful uppercut punch to the jaw. The moment of opportunity was not lost as Batman fired another grappling hook and was again in the air. Putting some much needed distance between himself and his opponent to recover.

He couldn't hold onto the hook for long. Bruce could feel his lower body screaming and tightening with pain. Side aching and the muscles riled with fatigue which only by mere willpower allowed Batman to continue the fight.

His trip in the air lasted only so long before Bruce's strength had given out forcing a rough landing onto the paved ground. He fell on his knees and immediately grabbed at his lower torso feeling the sting of the attacks he had been dealt.

Having fought against the criminal insane minds of a verity of peoples, along with a number of metahumans and self-proclaimed gods, there wasn't much that could surprise Bruce at the advantages his foes possessed. He could easy out think any of them and come up top with a victory. Yet this unknown foe he was glaring at, displayed powers and some descent skill in combat that had brought him to his knees. He hated being bested and from the look on the man's face, this fight was coming close to a conclusion.

"That. Will. Cost. You."

It should have been a jaw breaking hit with the amount of force Bruce had put into it. He growled under the sharp intakes of his own breathing. For all his strength that reached the peek of normal humans, it counted for nothing against this metahuman.

The assailant recovered from what little damage inflicted to him and with a angry fed up look, he stretched out both arms aiming solely at the kneeling Batman. His face turned cold bearing no emotion or remorse for what he was about to do to another life form as his hands blazed up with a hellish fury. Charging with a powerful blast that Batman was certain to leave no traces of his existence.

It was stunning at what this man was capable of and Bruce knew he was going to die if he didn't move. His legs strained over the course of the fighting felt as if a ton of weight were holding them down. There was nothing left the damaged state his body was in for any strength to summon another avoiding dash.

Knowing he couldn't move, Bruce wasn't sure if he was afraid or not; a lifetime of near death experiences had removed his fear of dying a long time ago. But staring at the flames boiling up on the man's hands, the Dark Knight dreadfully concluded that if he was not able to move within the next ten seconds he was going to be incinerated.

The fiery menace reaching a satisfactory amount of flame grinned before spewing two thick streams of fire directly at the injured hero. There would be no mistake in hitting him, leaving little if anything left to look at afterwards. He was going to kill the infamous Batman.

The fires came at Bruce just like the fires of an explosion would have, burning with all of hell's consuming fury. He narrowed his eyes to an angered scowl than flung his cape in around his body. Designed to be flame resistance but Batman knew by the looks of the fire that his cape wouldn't protect him for long.

The Dark Knight closed his eyes hearing the flames sizzling through the air submitting that if he were to die it would be quick. He avoided death every time he dawned on the mask, but tonight was the night it finally caught up. To die no less from a enemy Bruce knew nothing about.

He waited intently for the flames to eat away at his flesh before a gust of wind brushed past and the few seconds that Bruce calculated for the flames to reach him, nothing happened. He snapped his eyes open and stared in the direction of what should have been his demises. There, he saw a familiar figure standing in front of him, blocking the path of the fatal flames with her bracelets.

Diana braced herself against the impact of the flames knowing fully well that her invulnerable bracelets could not protect her from something like this. The force of the oncoming flames heavily impacting pushed her back a few inches before Diana could get a solid footing. It was powerful and she could feel her hands burning while her legs struggled to stay locked in place. She wanted to scream but only managed a painful groan thinking to herself it was better than having Bruce being burned to death.

Her knees after only seconds began to buckle as the fires pushed against the Amazon's strength. Her hands left exposed the flame were burning and the pain was becoming near unbearable, yet she pressed on not wanting a single second of these flames to hurt Bruce. And a warrior's heart never gave up the fight.

The villain's eyes widened at amazement at Wonder Woman struggling against his powers. No one without similar feats had stood up to his powers of this extreme for long. How did she manage to endure such flesh incinerating heat?

His amazement for the Amazon brushed off instantly seeing the fighting hero slowly dropped to her knees. She wouldn't, couldn't last and it was foolish to think that even the famous Amazon would survive with only the protection of a pair of bracelets. Hardly an effective shield against his fiery onslaught.

Diana's skin was burning and the smell of it was filling the air around the two heroes. She still wanted to scream but found no energy to do so. Her body shook with agony that was flowing from her arms to the rest of her body.

His focus was absolute and the flames nearly drowned out the view of the heroes. All he went by now was the groaning sounds of pain that Wonder Woman let out as his flames continued to scorch her flesh. She was hurting and not long before he felt that she was collapsing under the strain, a incoming projectile collided with his head with a pounding force. The batarang after impacting, let out a sonic ring that reached in the man's skull and was painful enough to throw his mind off balance causing his attack to cease.

He grabbed his head that was screaming for attention from the sonic blast, trying ever so hard not to let out a scream of agony. First instinct was to tap into using learned skills he acquired to subdue the pain to a manageable level. His vision was impaired from the attack, but a quick moment of concentration allowed the world back into focus. He wasn't sure what the batarang did, but once his blurred vision cleared, he saw a super powered Amazon coming at him. Her eyes maddened and posture ready still after all her injuries for a fight.

Without hesitating Wonder Woman flew straight at the man delivering several punches to him. Her burned hands hurting with each contact against his flesh gave no deter to Diana's will to stop this person. Her strength rarely matched by anyone was being challenged one hit at time by this man as she knocked him back.

Still on his feet, absorbing several attacks from the Amazon, the villain made a decisive strike at Diana's side forcing an end to her onslaught of punches. Her attacks hurt but was far from being enough to put him out of the fight.

He mentally licked his wound and to Diana's surprise he smiled. She was hurt and he was more than ready to take on the Amazon as he charged both hands with a fire emitting glow. He made a low chuckle seeing the extent of the damage done to Wonder Woman's skin before growling at his own injures. His head was still ringing with a sonic pain and the front of his body felt as if it when one-on-one with a semi-truck.

Not willing to let his wounds or his injured pride impair him, he took a fighting stance against the floating Wonder Woman ready to finish the fight.

Forgetting the pain of her hands, the Amazon warrior's facial expression dare him to try and compete with her in a one-on-one match. He may not have known it, but Amazons were not the type who quit when confronting pain. She would never quit; if not from the warrior spirit within her than by the need to protect her friend that was still trying to get to his feet behind her.

His smile turned mischievously, mentally welcoming the chance at showing one of the world's most powerful heroes just how weak she truly was. He advanced a few steps, charging to leap into the air towards her. Gaining footing off the ground he was ready to strike. Then another whispering in the wind caught his attention. The same sound of moving wind that followed Wonder Woman when she arrived rush through the villain's trained ears.

The moment of distraction was enough for the opposing hero to make two strong punches at his face and chest. He fell back in pain onto his feet, easily skidding on the ground followed by his hand for balance. He looked up at the floating hero wanting to begin again, but the howling wind from afar was growing louder. Given the city, it could only be one other as he turned his sights to the sky, confirming his fears in seeing the incoming projectile dot that was Superman.

Taking to the attack at his distraction again, Wonder Woman charged with two more powerful punches aimed at the villain's face. It felt like his jaw had been shattered as he absorbed the impacts, but rather then continue a drawn out fight, the assailant quickly summon his powers and drew his fist back for an attack. Growling with rage he force a massive flame to form on his backed fist than slammed it against the abdomen of Wonder Woman.

His female foe shouted painfully absorbing the blow as the attack threw her back hard. She flew in the air powerless to stop herself, followed by roughly scrapping on her side against the ground before coming to a stop near the Dark Knight.

Diana was hurt and badly as Batman grew close to her. He felt the inhumanly made heat her attacker left on her body. Forgetting how he summoned the strength to move so quickly under his own injuries, all that mattered now was to make sure Diana was alright. He carefully moved her on her back hoping she was still breathing. To Batman's relief she was and already coming to her senses.

The villain took a second to recover and found himself staring at the two heroes. It would have been so easy to incinerate both of them right there and then but the growing whistling wind told the assailant he didn't have much time before the Man of Steel arrived. Given that he himself was already tired and his jaw hurt like hell, there was little chance he could go one round against Superman.

He looked up at the sky seeing only seconds of a escape window before looking back at his foes. There would be another time he was sure of it. He glanced at his side seeing that he still had what he came for. Despite the fact he couldn't finish the fight, tonight had proven to be a success. Not only did he defeat two heroes alone but also managed to acquire the materials needed for his future plans in Metropolis.

Not wanting to really leave the fight unfinished, the assailant shot a poorly aimed fire stream at the heroes before the villain turned and sprinted with an unnatural speed away from area. He could hear Batman following from behind as he leaped over a henge of bushes outlining the S.T.A.R. Lab parking lot.

Batman felt his body ache which to an normal human would be unbearable and would force them to stop. He had no intention of stopping as continued to run with whatever speed his unwilling body granted. He was going to stop him whatever the cost. If not to make that man pay for what he did to her.

Bruce saw the man jump behind a henge of bushes then within seconds a series of red and orange light appearing like the dawning sun followed. The curious lights faded as quickly as they appeared, Bruce approached cautiously peering over the bushes. Not much to his surprise he saw nothing, the villain had....

"Ugh," Diana groaned, tiredly rising to her feet. She felt sluggish as her body stung with pain. Her eyes squinted as the Amazon lifted her head to see the Dark Knight approaching.

"He got away?" she asked groggily.

"Yes," Bruce responded flatly. He saw her coping with the pain of her body Probably even more then what his own body was feeling.

Diana clenched her badly burned fists which were unmistakably shaking. He stared at her body's reaction to the injuries which even Amazonian pride and her unique blessings could not suppress. She tried to hide it from him as her body tensed up, but the pain she was enduring was plainly written on over her face.

Gently Bruce reached for her hands and easily placed them into his, easily turning them open to examine the extent of the damage. She made a hissing intake of air as her skin was horribly burned. If it had been anyone else, the burns would heal and leave disfiguring damage to every inch of the effected skin. The movement caused a slight addition to the pain but Diana didn't resist his touch. Her hands were hurting and strangely became unimportant.

She could not help but bear the slightest of smiles.

"It's not as bad as it looks, I'll be healed in a day or so," Diana said not wanting him to let go of her hands.

His attention turned to Diana as the white lenses covering Bruce's eyes stared at her. In response to his gaze, Diana felt a warming sensation travel down her spin that flowed painfully to the rest of the Amazon's angry body, causing more tension from every inch of her. That hardly matter much as Diana found the feeling a too enjoyable experience even when it caused her additional body pains in the end.

She hid the pain well enough, as Bruce looked at her. Diana held a straight face but he noted that she was indeed hiding a great deal of pain that her body was feeling. That was hardly surprising, but what threw Batman off guard was the fact that Diana was unmistakably beginning to blush. Her cheeks turned slightly pink and a weary worn smile crept on her lips. The skin reaction on Diana's face was not being caused by the heat from the fight, he could see through that, least of all a smile.

He tried to make a logical excuse for Diana's reaction, anything that would sound reasonable in his mind.

With all the logic and intelligence he possessed, nothing came to mind. The blushing was being caused by him and it was unsettling. But thanks to the cowl she didn't pick up on Bruce's discomfort. He looked back at her hands and without hesitating reached for his utility belt removing a cylinder object.

He didn't say a word. Choosing to remain silent if only for his own sake as he pressed down on cylinder that instantly released a cooling spray onto Diana's hands. The Amazon's stinging nerves were settling significantly all across her burned areas that Bruce sprayed at. Slowly he flipped her hands around and continued with the other side carefully making sure the moment caused the least amount of additional pain to Diana. He focused intently as he applied the spray generously on her wounds; daring not to look into her face. Almost dreading to even picture those angel blue eyes and her perfectly scrupled face looking at him the way she often did.

"The pain should be subsiding in moments. It's not going away anytime soon, Princess, but that should help and avoid infection," Bruce said tucking the device away in his belt.

His hand returned to holding hers and he continued to look at them. Her flawless skin was charred and reddish from the flames, but that didn't stop them from still appearing as beautiful as ever on their bearer. He didn't want to let them go.

"Third degree burns are a cause for concern, but given your remarkable healing rate this should not pose to be much of a problem."

"I'll be alright, how about you?" Diana said softly. Bruce was better at hiding pain then anyone else, but being around the Dark Knight long enough she knew what to look for from what the common eye would miss.

Slowly he lifted his head daring again to look at her. He had assured himself that he had gotten rid of whatever he was feeling for Diana a while ago. Suppressed it like everything else that didn't belong within the Batman.

That still didn't hide the truth from him.

Diana's beauty was flawless, a picture of seer perfection with her blue eyes and raven hair falling gracefully down her body. Her cheeks molded into the sweetest look of faces coupled by her naturally ruby lips. She never let up on her smile making Bruce feel relax as he continued to hold her hands in his own. She was a goddess of beauty with a heart of tendering care Bruce did not see in anyone else. How he adored that quality in Diana while his eyes never steered away from the sight of her.

His face look heartless, and was the face Batman gave to everyone. Yet Diana could see past Bruce's glares and emotionless facial expressions; somehow she saw something more. Bruce may not have even been aware, but it was there. That sincere look of caring and feeling that Bruce hid from the world and from her. The cowl and the lenses hindered little of what Diana could see in him.

The moment almost seemed perfect as their hands held the other and the pain of their bodies fell into obscurity becoming simply a unnoticeable annoyance. He wanted to tell her, just those simple words that lingered in Bruce's mind that he struggled to bury. His mental disciplines and control over the nagging emotions were quickly evaporating. It was on the tip of his tongue as he looked at her. She cared for him and as much as he tried to deny himself of it, Bruce cared for her considerably. It was not far to think that he love this woman. That he-

Bruce gasped, his face turned into a shocked and frightened look that quickly caused the princess's smile to fall. She could feel his gently holding hands tense but not close on hers; his whole body tightened and the unresponsive look on his face sent an alerting fear in the Amazon. Her hands, laying in his palms gently took hold his.

"Batman?" Diana asked concernedly. He didn't move and the look of utter terror still remained painted on the Dark Knight's face. She could feel his body growing cold. Her eyes looking feverishly at him for any sign of movement. Was he even breathing?

"Batman, what's wrong?" not hiding the fear in her voice as she spoke into his ear. She was within inches of his face. "Bruce?"

The world Bruce was in moments ago fled from him. He heard her cry out to him. There was pain, horrible pain running through his mind.

The day they died; that night where everything of a normal life was stripped away from him. It was unreal, yet was as clear as day. The gun delivering judgment onto Bruce's family. He wanted to scream for all the life that was in him. Death that surrounded Bruce howled and cackled with its red eyes beaming down from the heavens. Than there she was in the heat of it all. Lifeless, cold, and yet in pain. If it was her pain or his, Bruce was not certain of.

All he could think and hear was her calling out to him. Her voice carrying the concern and the very life that he could not ignore for anything. He felt the world around him again and the pain of his body returned. He groaned losing his balance and fell to only be caught in her arms.

"Bruce!" she said elevating to volume of her voice.

Bruce snapped back into the world, taking only a second to regain footing. Like the nights before, Bruce could almost swear his soul was pulled away from his body. Once he gain solid footing he saw Diana staring concernedly. Whatever happened, the Dark Knight halted any further thinking regarding it. He would not be so weak as to show any misgiving effects to anything that happened to him.

Standing under his own power now, Diana's arms released him. Almost changing into another completely different person, the Amazon saw the Batman persona return into place.

"I'm fine."

His red boots touched down onto the earth. "Batman, Diana," Clark openly stated as he walked towards them. He noted the look on Diana's face that was nothing short of dread. "Diana?"

She said nothing in response to her friend Kal.

"Bruce?" she asked again.

Bruce moved his head slight to Superman's approach. His emotions gone, sealed away again behind the persona of the Batman.

"I'm fine." He turned his body around.

"What happened?" Superman asked.

"A thief broke into the lab. He made off with something from one of the vaults."

"Did you recognize him? Who was he?"

"Unknown. This is someone entirely new."

Superman saw that Batman was holding himself painfully, no doubt suffering some injuries he had sustained from the battle. The Man of Steel than glazed back at Diana, she too was hurt but at the moment it didn't look like it bothered her nor did look as if she cared. Her face was unchanged towards Bruce, obviously Clark had missed something important that just taken place.

He turned back to Batman, "Your hurt, Bruce. Want me to take a look?"

"No."

Expected, but Clark had to ask. Blamed it on whatever friendship he had with this person. "What did he take?"

"Unsure." Batman looked at the glass doors his body had been thrown through earlier. "But I am going to fine out." He stormed off silently to the lab holding to his strong bearing. Bruce rarely allowed his weaknesses show and tonight was no different. Footsteps carefully landing at normal pace onto the pavement without allowing his body's pain to be visible in his movements.

Both of their eyes were trained on Batman before he disappeared into the darkness of the lab. Clark closed the distance between himself and Diana. Her eyes never wavering away from the direction Batman had left in. Bruce was hurting no doubt from the fight. Yet the look on Diana's face told the Man of Steel that something had happened to Bruce far more than a few battle hurts.

"Diana? What is it?"

The sound of Kal's voice nor the sound of approaching police sirens had managed to distract Diana's mind from going over what had just happened. Even if she wanted to; how could she explain to Superman to what had just happened?

The fight once over allowed Bruce and her another share moment of bliss together. A few seconds in enjoyment of being in the other's company. Yet by some cruelty of fate that followed, the two were interrupted once again.

The Amazon Princess watched something overtake Batman without warning. Making him look and feel more of statue than of a actually person. Locked for several long seconds in a state of pausing terror without even drawing a single breath.

_Bruce......_

* * *

Love and kindness are never wasted. They always make a difference. They bless the one who receives them, and they bless you, the giver. - Barbra De Angelis


	2. No Rest for a Weary Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own the DC characters

Claimer: I own my OC characters

Thanks to Bruce Timm and his team for their works and to Geeky BMWW Fan for her help on this story.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**No Rest for a Weary Mind**

* * *

Bruce stared at the world below, his eyes fixed on the good people he devoted his entire existence to, good people who did not even know that he--the air-headed billionaire playboy and social philanthropist--was their nighttime protector. Both Bruce Wayne and Batman gave everything that he was to them. Giving up a life so that many others could have the chance at having one.

As Batman, he became the masked protector of his birthplace of Gotham City. It was an honorable mantle others had not the resolve or devotion to achieve. He had both the mental fortitude and physical strength, all of which were the greatest tools in his list of arsenals being the Dark Knight.

Yet neither weapons for the Batman was present on this day.

He stood in front of a window dressed in his normal black business suit, dazed by the glory of the city. A city Bruce fought every night to protect and reclaim from the depths of crime and corruption. His Gotham City was a beautiful place, contrary to what most people believed. Sculpted stone architecture stretching for miles and serving to enrich the people with the city's own unique culture. Being a true testament that good people still existed in dark areas of the world.

He wasn't sure whether to be proud of the things he did or simply regret them. Either way, he was Bruce Wayne, and as such, was also Batman.

Who else was there that the man could be?

Bruce frowned, hating the mirrored image of himself in the window.

His parents would never have allowed him to become the man or men that he was. But as consequence of them not being alive, no one was left that could stop him from becoming this way. Though Alfred did what he could to prevent the makings of the Bat, Bruce was too far gone in despair for any such help from his friend.

In the tragedy of his parents' murder, the world saw the birth of the being the underworlds of crime would come to fear. A monster and savior in the eyes of everyone who could not begin to understand the reasons why he did this. He was an entity of the shadows waging war against the very thing that had created him. A war that could have victories yet would continue on and on even after his death.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Bruce closed his eyes, feeling it once again brewing from the depths of his mind. Just like the last few nights, he had come to recognize the first signs of the approaching episodes. It hurt and the muscles throughout his body, still sore from the bitter fight at S.T.A.R. Labs, began to tighten.

His body uncontrollably stiffened, bracing itself against the arriving pain. Beginning always slowly, like an overflowing pot of water throughout his mind and body, Bruce summoned his mental disciplines into action. Nothing from previous studies nor of past experiences could identify the episodes from pain nor the cause.

His teeth grinded together nearly to the point of cracking. Closing his eyes tightly, the Dark Knight endured the first few moments of mental and physical torment with only mild grunts as his response.

The gun; the same damn gun that fired again and again.

Then again, to steal away and destroy Bruce's life and family. All at once the caring and compassionate existence of an eight year old boy came to an end that night. Replaced by a world of pain and hurt that Bruce could neither face nor escape.

He feared losing them again; just like the fear Bruce had of losing anyone else that was close to him. His body and mind hurt, but he refused to give in to the pain. And a tear of all things that could come out of this appeared in Bruce's eye, and threatened to fall down his face. A hard thing such as a tear to get pass Bruce, who thought he had shed every last one at their funeral.

Tears from him were a hated thing and a weakness the man killed in a blink of an eye. The only way to ensure it wouldn't happen again was to replace the sorrow and loss with the hatred and darkness Bruce's heart was all too familiar with. With rage beyond redemption and beyond any understanding that eventually forced the pain of his mind and body to subside.

For now.

_Bruce....._ a voice called_. _

He wanted to shut them out, every last one of them. Though the pain was tamed, it was no less still present within him. He wanted to forget it, and no longer wished to carry it with him every single day.

But he couldn't forget. If Bruce did that, then he would forget them and his promise.

So instead, he chose to....

To forget and ignore the light that wanted in around him and refused to let it anywhere near.

"Either you enjoy brooding every waking hour or you just simply have nothing else better to do," a familiar voice said.

Bruce's eyes shot open, forgoing the soul searching that he found himself in. The waking nightmare was over. Bruce was in control; restoring the cold temperament of the Batman as his ultimate safeguard.

He turned away from the window, face solidly grim and cool as he had always carried himself.

"Dick." He folded his arms across his chest.

"Knock, knock," the former Robin entered carrying the neutral smile he always was seen with. Dressed in a simple white t-shirt with a black jacket and pants, Dick Grayson stood almost with an almost amused look at his mentor's obvious annoyance.

"You could have called letting me know that you were going to stop by," Bruce said letting his arms fall at his sides.

"Nice to see you too." Walking towards the front end of Bruce's desk, Dick pulled out from his jacket a computer disk and waved it. "Barbra downloaded the data you wanted. Everything from small time bump fights to the major stuff is in here."

Bruce took his seat and grabbed at the disk his son was tauntingly waving at him. "Shesh, no need to snatch."

Ignoring him, Bruce loaded the disk into the computer on his desk and after a few security screens a full listing of crimes committed over the past few weeks appeared. Bruce began studying each one that was important enough to be worth his time.

"Barbra couldn't have sent this through the computer link?"

"She could," Dick began. "But in her wisdom made me the deliver boy, so we could spend some time together."

Bruce scuff low enough for Dick to hear at which the young hero smiled.

"Yeah, that was what I thought too when she told me we needed some bonding time." Dick stretched his hands above his head careless and after a few popping noises began, "So what have you been up to lately, old man? Tim tells me that you haven't been showing up with him for patrol."

"I've been busy," Bruce said flatly as his attention was drawn to the computer screen.

"With the Justice League and all?" Dick's face held a sinister grin. "You've been spending a lot of time with those guys upstairs lately. Even for someone such as you who is suppose to be the ultimate loner."

"Things have been coming up that have required my special attention in many of the Justice League affairs." Bruce paid no mind to the bone Dick was fetching.

"Right," Dick said slowly while being mildly amused. He watched his former mentor bury himself deeper in work trying to avoid the oncoming bullet being sent.

Hardly nothing got past Dick's detective skills these days. He hated being so much like his old man to not allow one thing go unnoticed. Always on the alert to the things around him and never missing a beat.

Bruce was the one that trained him after all.

The Dark Knight's silent reason for going up in that space thing as often as he did was too tantalizing not to torment him with. A little secret Dick would keep and pick at from time to time than tuck away for another day.

Dick waited a moment longer before he dared to toy with the next topic to really get at his old man. "So the Justice League? Don't you think its about time-"

"No!" Bruce stated firmly.

Dick saw that coming with no surprise and again smiled.

"I didn't even-"

"No!" Bruce interrupted again even stronger in stating and making it clear that was to be the end of it.

This was a topic long time coming and Bruce avoided it too, but Dick couldn't resist not bringing the conversation up, if at all to further get on his father's nerves.

"Why not?" he pointed to his chest. "I should be in all honesty at the top of the roster next to you big seven. I'm am, if not one of the best martial artiest in the world. Not to mention I have the same set of deductive skills as you do."

That got him.

Instantly the keystrokes on the board ceased and Bruce responded with simply a raised eyebrow. A challenging tension filled the space between the two as Dick readied to square off his wit and skill against the man that taught him them. It would be all to sweet of a thing to bring that smug attitude of his old man's down a much needed peg or two.

Bruce turned his chair towards his son almost signaling the acceptance of the little duel. Expecting his old man to make the first move, Dick remained silent as he stared down at him.

To the younger man's surprise however, Bruce's face fell into submission as he leaned back in his chair. His fingers touching their respective counterparts in from of him before his shoulders rose from a deeply intake of oxygen.

"Dick," he began. It felt like Bruce had just sallowed rocks or something, all of which got lodged in his throat. Rocks he wouldn't mind throwing at someone right now. "the reason why I don't want you or any of the others working with the Justice League is because, doing so would be putting all of you in an unnecessary amount of danger."

"Part from dealing with ghoulish monsters, metahuman freaks, and facing the minds of the criminally insane? In case you haven't noticed Bruce, all of us here already deal with that on a nightly basis," Dick sounded almost annoyed.

"Not like this you haven't," Bruce shot back with a defeating glare. "The Justice League goes against Titans compared to what we put down here in Gotham." Bruce rested his hands on the arms rests, his head fell slightly. "Even I, struggle with everything that goes on when it comes to dealing with them."

Whatever fire Dick had in pushing this conversation just simmered to smoke at what he just heard his former mentor say. It was unbelievable and Bruce had willingly admitted to it.

If Dick's eyes could grow any wider he didn't know, but that was hardly a concern now for the former boy wonder.

Bruce wasn't sure why he was so willing today to admit to his son that his membership with the Justice League was a struggle. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or the fact he just had another, what he called now a 'waking terror,' he certainly didn't want to put up with a pointless augment at the moment.

Besides, admitting it was difficult for him was the best way to get the kid of his shoulders for now about joining the Justice League.

Dick was speechless, but he had say something. "So you don't want any of us there because-"

"I'm willing to put my life on the line to do what I have to, but it has to be mine. No one else's." Bruce stared Dick square in the eye. Tired or not, Bruce knew what he was speaking was the absolute truth.

"Not you or anyone else, Dick."

Bruce's eyes were strongly focused on the young hero as if peering through Dick's very soul. This wasn't to intimated as Dick stared back at him. This wasn't Batman being Batman, it was something else.

It was a pleading warning, a fear that Bruce didn't want to see come to fruition. This was Bruce Wayne being a father.

The young man was shocked but even still, would not willing give his old man the satisfaction of knowing he had won. "You know, Barbra is not going to be too happy about not joining the League like her friend Kara did."

"She'll get over it." the dark nature of the bat returned in Bruce's facial expression as he went back to work on the computer.

A grin came on Dick's face as he stood up from Bruce's desk tucking his hands in his jacket pockets before walking to the office doors. Reaching for the doorknob he glanced back at his father still sitting at his desk, deep into his work.

Dick couldn't help himself, he would tell anyone to blame it on the old man for what he was about to do.

"Besides, I already turned the big blue guy down the first time. I don't think my answer would chance if he asked a second time."

The look on Bruce's surprised face was priceless and before it could be ruined by the glaring and angry look directed at him, Dick closed the door leaving his father alone in his office.

Bruce felt his right eye twitch as his face looked beyond annoyed.

_Clark, you pea brain sized idiot. _

Three hours passed after Dick's unannounced visit and still Bruce had not managed to settle his rattled mind. Not only was he ticked off by Clark inviting his oldest son to the League behind his back, but dozens of problems that were not his own, were waiting on the Dark Knight's shoulder. Gotham and her streets had been litter with crime since Darkseid's attack. Cases after cases in the later files of the disk required Bruce's immediate intervention, not to mention the increasing demand of his role in the Justice League at manning the entire world.

To Bruce's first concerns, Gotham needed him the most.

Gang wars were out of control, Two-Face once again was on the streets, Ivy believed to be dead was rumored to be back in town, and the Joker was doing what Joker does, plot and kill to get at the Batman.

The city was running red with too much blood from his absence, which most could have been prevented. There was also Tim who needed Bruce to be around the manor and patrol lately. Even if he wasn't much of a father, the boy needed him. All were troubling to Bruce, yet his list of problems didn't stop there.

The issue he could not help but have his thoughts lingering around at; easily topped off the never ending list of problems the world needed Bruce to solve. And it came too close of a personal problem that his heart demanded intervention from him.

She needed him to.

Bruce banished the thoughts that crept up at him. He refused to think about such things that had such dangerous consequences to them.

By the time Bruce managed to drive away his dangerous thinking, his head ached too much to continue with the catch up concerning the Gotham streets. He dared not to not even mention to himself the other problems that were unsettled him. As much as he hated to admit it, the mind of the Batman needed a break, that much he was certain of as he rose to his feet.

The data on the computer wasn't sticking in his already too occupied mind anyway. He took to pacing in his office pondering one last time on each and every one of his pending problems before looking at the time.

1:25 pm, just after lunch.

He remembered; Bruce Wayne had a meeting today with some early billionaire hotshot from out of town. The man wanted to see Bruce Wayne personally about a possible future company cooperation while on his way to Metropolis.

_What company did he own? What was his name again?_

Bruce could boast wildly at being able to descriptor large amount of data without trouble and no one would say a word in defiance. Yet today, it was simply too much and the waking terror pains were not helping.

The air was stuffy as Bruce looked around his wood stained bland office. Organized and tidy much like its owner, but not today. Bruce felt his head was going overload trying to fix all of this at once.

He needed time, time to himself.

Time to relax for a change and regain his self-control.

Grabbing the overcoat from the corner coat-rack, Bruce darted out of his office. Rushing past his secretary Sarah quickly as he said, "Sarah, cancel all my meetings for today. I am going out to get some fresh air."

"But Mr. Wayne," Sarah sat up from her desk. "Your appointment is on his way right-"

"Not now," Bruce snapped. He disappeared behind the elevator doors not bothering with anything else.

The environment of Wayne Tower offered nothing more then his office did, so the billionaire took to the streets. His overcoat caught by a strong wind blew wildly as traveled down the sidewalk desperately wanting to get his mind off the awaiting problems.

And for once he wanted to completely forget about Batman.

There were people everywhere on the streets and to make matters worse, all of them knew he was Bruce Wayne. Not the time to entertain the idea of being the airhead they all though he was. In fact, playing that role right now brought on a massive pain in Bruce's already pounding head to not mention that his side was still soring.

They greeted him and he returned in kind knowing some just wanted to say hello to Gotham's elite.

But he wanted to be alone. To travel back to the manor would take too long and with the cave waiting below was very unappealing at the moment.

_Where was there that a famous face could go to get some privacy? _Bruce thought to himself.

It took a while after evading nearly every soul that crossed him, but eventually Bruce found a place where he could simply be alone with his thoughts. He popped past a corner and buried himself in his coat wanting to evade the eyes of anyone else that may be around.

Gotham City Park; one of few that the city actually had and maintained very well. Bruce couldn't be more thankful to this place as he entered, it was a very large park and was well known for the privacy it had to offer anyone. In the past Bruce never ventured often around these parts, too many families and too many happy people around made him sick to his stomach.

That aspect seemed more bearable at the moment than facing the life Bruce wanted to escape for awhile.

Traveling deep in the park until the noise of the city itself was drowned out by the quiet bliss of nature Bruce exhaled deeply at his success. It was calming as he walked slowly down the paved path, hands cozily tucked away with the day now free of his obligations. His mind drifted into focusing on the beauty of the trees that hid the city, noting for the first time in a long time, just how simple the green plant life could make him feel.

_If only Ivy could see the Batman now_, Bruce though to himself. Then cursed at himself for remembering that Ivy was one of his pending problems.

He wanted time away for a moment to relax.

Already the day had turned out long and strenuous and a nearby park bench seemed inviting to Bruce as he approached. He peered around satisfied that no one was around for a ways and with the city completely concealed by the distance of the park view, Bruce cozily seated himself. Allowing nature to work its magic as he tried releasing of his mind from life's trouble.

A feat even for the calming surroundings of nature was easier said then done against a mind like Bruce's, whose inner brain workings never ceased in moving. He knew a peace of mind was hard in obtaining for anyone, especially when it came to his.

Problems after problems were knocking at his doorstep for attention.

Not wanting to face the pits of his life just yet, Bruce closed his eyes and gently rubbed both of them wanting, if it was at all possible a moment to relax.

Problems and deeds of every kind from Gotham, to the far reaches of the world, always needing Batman's constant attention. Not that he couldn't handle it, but carrying the two burdens was hard for any one man to carry on his own. If people knew half the knowledge that flowed easily in Bruce's mind about the universe, then the human race would never bear another smile in seeing the world's dim future.

_The future......_

Bruce didn't like thinking about it and made every effort trying not to, but recent events had forced the Dark Knight to reconsider what lies ahead. His focused eyes on the scenic view in front were lost to the thoughts running in Bruce's mind. No one was suppose to know their own future as Lateran said that it complicates things. John knew he had a son with his heated ex-girlfriend Shayera and that little piece of knowledge had already effected his life in more ways then one.

Bruce had a well mind set in handling knowledge that he should not know. And he made it clear to himself that such knowledge would not effect him in any shape or form.

Yet......

His mind toyed with it as the Dark Knight recalled what he or himself had told him.

_Gotham was littered with historical buildings and who knows what else this Chronos had brought here from the past and future. Bruce decided to brood over the edge of the building rooftop waiting. Sooner or later, one of them would come and he would find a way to Chronos and stop all of this from happening. _

_To stop the pollution of the time line and restore things back to equilibrium. _

_If not just that but to restore Diana back into existence._

_Diana....._

_He watched her disappear. __Watching her lovely figure and wonderful voice fade away hit Bruce like a train__. Diana didn't even realize it as her very mind faded into nonexistence as Bruce desperately reached for her. His heart twisted and turned uncontrollably seeing her disappear; it was nothing short of murder from Chronos's actions throughout time had killed the Amazon Princess. _

_This mission to the Dark Knight just got a whole lot more personal. _

_He waited alone until a familiar voice entered into Bruce's ears._

_"What do you want?" Bruce said snappily._

_"It hurt watching her disappear didn't it? Like she never existed."_

_Bruce felt the wind catch his black cape as he kneeled closer to the edge. "When the time line is properly restored, Diana will be fine. You know that as well as I do." _

_"Maybe," he replied flatly. "But that still doesn't chance the fact that we just watched her practically die before our very eyes. Hurts like hell doesn't it?"_

_Bruce's eyes narrowed behind his cowl. Evil thoughts flooded his mind at what he was going to do to Chronos when he got a hold of him. But that didn't stop Bruce from thinking that there was a double meaning to the man's words. _

_"That's what I thought." the man in the com-link said. "Diana was really something."_

_"If there is a point to any of this, I suggest you make it quick," Bruce said sharply. As much as Bruce wanted to agree, he didn't want to think about her right now. The masked hero had control but even that was easily matched by the anger he was feeling right now. _

_Even when all of this is through, Bruce feared, Diana might or might not ever be restored. Time travel and its effects were filled with uncertainties. It was frightening to think that she would not return. _

_There was a pause before he spoke again, "She really did care for you Bruce, a lot. And we-I never gave the idea of her becoming something something in my life a real chance." the sound of regret was unmistakably noticeable in the man's voice. "It is one regret I wish everyday that I didn't have to live with." _

_"Your point?" Bruce wasn't moved. He had lists of regrets he lived with; what was one more? Diana didn't need to be part of his nightmare of a life. "Why are you even talking about this? Us talking brings the risk of damaging the already disrupted time-stream further. We don't take risks like that."_

_"Does it matter? Time is already broken and fading away in the very sky above, why not talk about the one thing that we have refused to even think about?" _

_"I don't need anymore distractions and you're not making this any easier." Bruce readied to shut the com-link off. He had no right to continue this._

_"Bruce, Damn it. listen to me!" he shouted stopping Bruce from moving. _

_"She doesn't need any of this. Diana is new to this whole interaction with men, remember? She doesn't know what she wants," Bruce argued. "Not to mention the reasons I gave her. My enemies would be relentless in trying to harm her. She doesn't have the resolve for the kind of things we go through. I'd kill who she is." _

_Another pause from the other side. Bruce could hear his talking companion shifting around. "That fear would hardly matter in the next few years."_

_Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"_

_The man scuffed. "I thought you didn't want to risk the damage," he paused drawing back the painful memory. "Diana is going to die within this decade, Bruce. And along with her, so will a good portion of the League."_

_Bruce's face cringed in shock and he felt the need to back away from the ledge at this piece of information. His legs felt lifeless and threatened to fail him. Then his body went numb. _

_He didn't need to hear that as his mind began frightfully wondering, "How?" _

_He made a quick huff knowing what they were doing, but honestly he couldn't care less. His life was filled with too much death and too much grief to not want to take a chance at it. "I should have been able to see it coming. The attack and the Watchtower." his throat was feeling very dry._

_"On that day," he hesitated in saying the very gruelingly painful memory to him. Which he had no less caused. "she had confessed her love for us on that day and I rejected her. I feed her more reasons to the dangers of being involved with someone like me. When she teleported back to the Watchtower from the manor, that was the last I time I saw her." he paused again. "She died up there, Bruce. I was never the same after that and neither was the world." _

_Bruce's head felt heavy as he lowered it, closing his eyes at the image of Diana, leaving brokenhearted to her death. _

_"It would be saying the least that we'll live through it," he said weakly. "But that day alone will destroy us and whatever Diana had found in us. We will never reach out to another living soul again from that day forward." _

_Bruce thought for a moment. He looked at the Gotham of the future and had to confess he didn't like how lifeless it looked. Nothing but plain towers and highways that buried away the richness in culture that the city once held. More than likely mirroring what he felt now inside in this time. _

_Bruce knew a long time ago that he would live a very lonely life and accepted that fact. Being Batman was not a life for anyone to share. But even that came into question on more then one occasion. _

_Dick was the first, then Barbra, and Tim. He worked with them and they became his-- for the lack of better words-- family. He was a solo act and that came into question even more when the Justice League was formed. _

_Did he really want to be alone; was working with all of these heroes and colleagues his subconscious way of having something, someone in his tormented life?_

_"I don't have a lot of time left. The others will be coming soon for me before we join you on the rooftop."_

_"What do you expect me to do?" Bruce asked, wanting him to tell how to stop that event from happening. If only to have permission to try something. _

_"Honestly," he said. "Nothing. What you choose to do with this information is entirely up to you to do with as you please. I don't care, I lived through it already. Just thought I'd give you the chance to....do something about it." _

_Leave it to Bruce he thought to make this no less easy for himself._

_Still Bruce thought hard about it. But reason and his idea for the better good for everyone would win in the end. _

_"We can't. I can't. We have no right to change what has to be."_

_"If that is what you need to tell yourself when you can't sleep at night knowing you could have saved her but didn't." _

_Bruce's face turned bitter. "I always did hate myself."_

_"Feeling's mutual." _

The conversation was over after a few more exchanges of words between the remembered every word like it was a cancer. He wanted to forget but refused to. Something had to be done if not only to save Diana, but also the others in his life as well. Diana suggested doing something while fading away to who knows where.

Although the Amazon Princess didn't know a thing about how time worked like Bruce did, he nonetheless though about her words to undo the deaths of their friends. His tired face and eyes from all the thinking going on, looked up at the blue sky; did he have the right to do such a thing?

To change what was suppose to happen? Would it risk destroying time itself again and plunge the sky and Earth into nothingness?

It was simply too much for Bruce to play fate and rewrite the road ahead of him.

Leaning back on the bench and contemplating if he should or should not act on the things he knew, Bruce waited, hoping an answer would fall into his lap. But with these kind of things, they never do.

He sighed trying to relax again.

Then....

A pain which Bruce could only guess was something of a heart attack, struck at his body. First his chest tightened and then his body went numb. He groaned lightly at first, then the pain became increasingly difficult to endure.

His eyes tightly closed before bending over, barely able to draw a breath. Before long, Bruce found himself collapsed on his hands and knees gasping for air. He was in perfect health if what all the recent tests showed. Nothing out of the ordinary that was a cause for concern, least of all a cause for a heart attack.

It hurt, why? What was going on?

He was uncertain of anything that was happening to him nor if he was dying or not. Images flashed through his mind revolving around his past, the present, and future. Each one more personal and heart stabbing then the next, leading from the very beginning of Bruce's tragic life to what he knew of his future.

His future in particular, Bruce chose to mentally block out with every effort. Whatever it was, he didn't want the sight of the future hindering him from fixing what was wrong with him now.

It proved especially hard to keep images at bay, and as a reward, something more terrible entered into Bruce's mind. Something frightening to him and was a something throughout this entire ordeal kept himself from thinking about. The difficulty in resisting the images was nearly enough to make the hero scream.

Under what control Bruce had left, only forced groans were his response.

The Dark Knight would not yield, even if it cost him his life or sanity.

When the pain and images finally dissipated and allowed Bruce to breath normally again, he drew several quick breathes to recover. The effort to maintain himself proved draining enough for Bruce's body in desiring sleep. He swore inwardly at himself knowing full well what any kind of sleeping would bring.

Dropping groggily onto the bench once more, the pain subside to a easily tolerable annoyance. Bruce groaned and hating himself even more at the last few images that went through his head. It was the very reason he lived the way he did to avoid such situations that his mind subjected him to. Having the fear of another, their suffering effect his judgment.

All of it brought on by simply knowing him.

Her tears, her pain, that foreseen last day of her life.

All of her brought to an end by his account and his unwilled doing.

Bruce's shoulders moved noticeable up and down by his erratically made breathing. His mind confused and in chaos to what was happening. Turning to his teachings of control for guidance, Bruce eased his mind and body into a meditative state that he ever so often practiced. Control was what was needed to regain perceptive and deal with this issue.

Control over himself.

Within moments, his pulse slowed, breathing eased, and his mind no longer threatened by powerfully haunted images. The techniques that Bruce mustered had surprisingly worked this time and he used them without feeling the slightest of resistance.

Both mind and body was in a calming state, and to Bruce's resurfacing annoyance, his senses told him that someone was nearing. His eyes still tightly closed to the mediation snapped open at the unwelcome presence of another being standing just to the side.

He just stood there with his hands in his pants pockets looking right at Bruce.

"Yes?" Bruce asked without enthusiasm. If he acted cold, maybe his visitor would go away. "Can I help you?"

The young man smiled. "Just looking for someone to talk to. Mind if I sit here?"

Actually Bruce did mind, in fact he minded a lot. He wanted to be alone. However, by some sort of misgiving, Bruce nodded and the man sat on the other side of the bench. Taking in a deep breath before relaxing.

"So, old man, what are you planning on doing for the rest of day?" Dick asked.

Johnathan Crane, commonly known as the Scarecrow of Gotham City sat tiredly in his cell, once he was again in Arkham Asylum. Another ploy laid wasted to the likes of Batman and his little pets. It wasn't unexpected but the Batman had scared Crane nearly out of his mind as he was dangled over the rooftops. He almost thought that the bat was actually going to kill him and almost did if not saving him at the last few seconds from hitting the ground.

It was that little fact that Batman had gotten to him, the man who is made of fear and the other simple fact that Crane was back in Arkham that riled Crane so. Scarecrow's co-conspirator had failed on his the part of the deal in rescuing him before brought back to this miserable place.

A failing Crane should have seen coming. Now he was back in his cell with its reinforced glass entrance and patted walls of gray as his mental recuperating grounds.

How Crane hated this place.

He was still in his mask and costume, partly as the doctors believed it would help Dr. Crane in his treatment to recovery and the fact that no one wanted to see what laid underneath. There were remorse that he was no longer human. A fear Crane used ever so often in his escapes from here. He could escape but his solid white eyes stared forward at nothing while he waited silently in the cell.

Then it came. Crane felt the presence of his partner in crime creep into his confinement room.

He slightly sat up straight. "You might as well show yourself, I could smell the fear surrounding you a mile away."

The patted wall adjacent to the glass was dark, covered in what seemed to the normal eye to be nothing more than shadow. It moved unnaturally against the light of room, growing darker, until two solid monstrous red eyes formed and stared at Scarecrow.

Unafraid, Crane slowly looked over at his wall as if the thing on it was a normal occurrence.

"You were suppose to ambush the convoy before they brought me to Arkham! That was the deal," Crane said irritated. "You don't know how much I hate this place."

The eyes glared and the shadows on the wall boiled with aggravation. "And you were suppose to expose this Batman to the toxin completely not just brush it against his cape."

Crane sigh at his disgrace and looked away. "I did all that was according to plan, however there were complications. Anything that involves the Batman always has complications."

The thing waited for a moment before speaking again. "In any case, he is exposed to me now. It will take a while because of your mistake for me to grasp all of his mind. But just scratching the surface of it has proven refreshing."

The thing recalled the events of today and despite the setbacks, had rather enjoyed the squabbling between its new prey.

"Glad you enjoy being in the mind of that freak. Now what about our arrangements? I more or less gave you what you wanted. You promised to reveal the secrets of fear itself to me. Now you have what you want. Now give what I want!" Scarecrow demanded.

The eyes opened widely as if pleased before returned to its dark glare. "Yes, you gave me what I wanted. The chance to enter into the mind of your city's Batman. I suppose for the effort, your reward is in order."

"Yes, and I want it now!"

"Then approach mortal and I will give you all the secrets that fear has to offer you."

Scarecrow was skeptic but nonetheless rose from the side of his bed and approached. Noting that the boils and movements of the shadows appeared to move faster and more aggressive as he stood before the eyes.

Scarecrow however stood unafraid.

He wanted to know everything about fear; what it meant, what it could do, and what power it could bring to him.

Stopping just a foot away from the creature that consumed his cell wall, Crane stood proudly waiting for the knowledge he had craved for as long as he could remember.

The red eyes narrowed even further. "The power of fear is a great gift to give to those who are willing to experience it. Fear is something that we all need."

"Yes," Crane agreed. "Now you will-ahhh!" Crane screamed as shadow like arms reached out from the wall and stabbed into the sides of his head.

Instantly all comprehension of self-awareness of the Scarecrow ceased. Thought and movements were no longer accessible to the villain other then his ability to scream in pain. It was loud screams at first to the invasion of his mind and body, but slowly died down to a continuous monotone moan.

The eyes stared into Crane's face.

Only the sensation of what the thing was feeding into his mind was all Crane could comprehend. Then other limbs emerged from the wall and stabbed into Crane's body. He grunted but had no sense of perspective of what was happening to him. His mind was lost to this creature.

"Yes, fear binds you Dr. Crane. It fascinates you and in your madness to manipulated it on others you forgot how to control your own."

The thing watched and listened to the screaming gasps that Crane's body made. A unholy mouth formed underneath the eyes to give his last words with a uneven smile.

"This is the secret that I pass to you of fear; fear is that which fuels the things that haunts your dreams. Fear is what stalks you at night, arousing the terrors in your bed. And in the darkness of the night, fear gives birth to that which gives me life in mankind's worst hours...." He waited, Crane's mind was crumbling.

"Fear is the beginning of all of your NIGHTMARES!"

Nightmare released Crane who fell like dead weight. When his almost lifeless body hit the ground, free of the shadow limbs that stabbed in his body, Crane screamed. First it was sharp and short. Then the screams grew longer and louder.

Crane screamed and screamed until every second of the air in his cell was filled with screams. He couldn't see the world, it was blurred out by what his mind was enduring. Not a passing moment fled for the Scarecrow without unbearable and unyielding agony.

The halls of Arkham filled with the terrified screams as the creature having finished, stared at the remaining form that was the Scarecrow a moment longer before disappearing.

_His mind was filled with horrors Batman, beyond many that normal humans carry. I can only image what more nightmarish things lurk in your tortured soul. Well, we will soon find out then wont we, Bruce?_

* * *

One may smile, and smile, and be a villain. -William Shakespeare


	3. What Nightmares Bring

Disclaimer: I don't own the DC characters

Claimer: I own my OC characters

Thanks to Geeky BMWW Fan for the help on this story. With her assistance, the writing would not be half as good as I think it is. Thank you to a distant friend.

Always thanks to Bruce Timm and his team for the world of heroes

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**What Nightmares Bring**

* * *

Nothing about tonight felt right.

At first he disregarded the uneasy emptiness of his city, seeing that nothing was visibly amiss. Until he came upon and landed on one of his usual patrol points, Batman had not realized throughout the night, the inhumanly lack of presences of others. Gotham City, populated by many and busily working throughout the night all seemed lifeless to the Dark Knight while he worked above her streets. Though Bruce could see them, the presence of another soul that any being could feel, was missing from the city and the omnipresent sense of life was replaced by an empty void.

A void Bruce was all too familiar with and grown use to having his entire life. Carrying the damnable thing within himself everyday of every night since their deaths and denied him any peace of mind. The void and pain that followed, Bruce forged his life's mission for no one else to share such a fate. To never be forced to carry an existence in avoiding facing the emptiness of their own tormented soul as he does.

It had been with him for so long and unending. Tonight, the painful void in Bruce was felt throughout Gotham.

The question crossed the hero's mind, if after years of being the way he is, would the city and even the world itself would eventually reciprocated the same feelings back to him? Could it be possible to distant himself so far away from the likes of humanity that he could no longer detect its presence?

A chilling and mentally disturbing thought, but a quick reason came to Bruce that the missing sensation of world was probably brought on by the lack of sleep he was getting. He deliberately avoided sleep as much as possible lately, specifically avoiding his dreams that rippled with nightmarish events every second. Though accustomed to having unpleasant dreams for years, Bruce couldn't stand the past few nights. The nightmares he recalled had become so disturbing, that fatigue and weariness itself were more promising than facing such hellish images of his mind while he slept.

The circumstances Bruce found himself forced to endure, a normal person would fall in a state of dread and panic from the lack of restful sleep. His mind, though challenged, was far too disciplined to succumb to the likes of which normal people would. Years of training without rest kept the Dark Knight from giving in to his fatigue. The advanced training and self-discipline of control that Bruce possessed, did not stop him from feeling however much unemotionally attached he was to everything, in feeling the coldness sensation at the moment of being completely alone.

The coldness that surrounded him, engulfed the entire city, becoming even more noticeable when Bruce looked up at the sky. Cloudy as usual, but even the gloomy skies of Gotham held a certain charm to them during the night. A far from being a true feat for this particular night for him and the city. The skies had been stripped of its soul-like presence, as Bruce's eyes unknowingly to him were desperately searching for it.

There was something wrong about everything he looked at; there was something wrong with the world. Trailing thoughts for an explanation and reasoning flood through Bruce's mind to what could be happening that made him feel to be the only thing alive during the night.

A lone shriek of terror was heard, catching Batman's attention instantly. He almost smiled now know that there was, even if he couldn't feel it, life still around him.

Almost.

Firing a grappling hook into a building and once again becoming the Batman, Gotham City's masked protect rushing to aid the screams of a terrified woman. It took only a few blocks before Bruce had come across the source of the screams as he leaped into the shadows of a nearby rooftop.

Three people: a man, woman, and child; the Batman began to analyze the situation. All three were being held at gun point by two punks with handguns, .9 millimeter, easy to disarm. Their life taking weapons were aimed at the person Bruce assumed was the father of the family and demanding that he surrender what valuables they had. The man gave them up willingly, begging his muggers for only for his family to be spared. The muggers appeared to have ignored the man's pleas as they took the stolen loot gladly and stepping back, never letting up on aiming their guns at helpless peoples.

Both of the scum smiled; Bruce knew they were not going to let the family leave here alive to only later identify them to the cops. Killing was the only way that their actions would go unspoken.

_Not tonight_, Bruce shouted within himself.

Flinging several batarangs at the muggers, effectively disarming them, Batman leap down to deliver his kind of justice to these foul souls. The cape of his uniform was held open on both sides evenly allowing the full image of his symbolic creature of a bat to fall in sights of his fear stricken victims. He dove down to them and tackled the closest of the two muggers knocking the common villain flat on his back and unconscious. Child's play as Bruce used the remainder of momentum from the fall to flip forward to his feet. He was a master with the performance, enough to frighten the remaining mugger motionless as the Batman, enveloped in his cape slowly stepped forward.

A deadly glare and silence was all that was needed for the criminal to shutter in fear at Batman's presence. The man was a common street punk trying to make quick buck of someone else's belongings. And he was a man willing to kill afterwards just so he can enjoy the bounty of his misdeeds. He was in a sadly long list of heartless men that Bruce fought long and hard to purge from Gotham.

The Batman was going to treat the villain no different than any other and make sure the man was shown the errors of his ways. Like the Scarecrow before him from a few nights ago, Batman was going to show just how frightening it was to commit a crime in his city.

He grabbed at the punk's almost senseless appearing body whose knees collapsed from terror, making Bruce's hold on him the only thing keeping the man vertical. The Dark Knight's grip was tight and his face no less determined in planting the seed of fear in the brain of this heartless brute. With any luck, it would be the last time this punk tried anything remotely involving crime.

He readied to break the man from his life of crime, but an alerting noise from behind Bruce caught his attention. It was the clicking of a gun just being readied to fire. He saw the other mugger still on the ground but very much conscious and very much armed with the gun Bruce had disarmed him with from before. Normally a gun pointed at him, Bruce could handle but to the Dark Knight's horror, the now rearmed man lying on the ground pointed his weapon at the terrified family, standing mezemorized in fear.

Bruce gasped as he flung away the other mugger and darted back for the armed one. The man laughed as he saw the bat coming for him. He had enough time to stared back at the quickly approaching Batman and laughed manically about what he was going to do. There was no mistake in Bruce's heart that this man was going to kill those people just out of spite that the two muggers got caught by him. There was no mistaking either to Bruce that was just too few seconds late as the man squeeze down on the trigger twice. In a heartbeat, the weapon delivering two life ending projectiles into the air that soon found themselves lounged into the father and mother.

It was like watching it all over again, Bruce's own parents gunned down in an alley by some heartless thug who though about nothing of the lives he was going to take and destroy. Their bodies falling the same way his parents had. The dying screams and grunts of the life that was being extinguished from them rang in the Dark Knight's ears that last for eternity.

It was too painful to bear again as Bruce remembered how helpless he felt when it all happened to him years ago while still a child. He was young then and still but a child to do anything to stop the killing of his parents. This time however, the circumstances were different, he wasn't a child any longer and he was self-trained for stopping situations like these everyday. All counted for nothing on this night that needed him the most and he was not enough to save them.

The Dark Knight disarmed the villain once more and yanked at him so that they were face to face. Bruce was certain the man was knocked out from his attack for at least a few hours. How did he manage to come to so quickly?

It didn't matter now as his face turned grim, Batman was full of an unquenchable need for blood of the mugger now turned murderer's blood. The villain was still laughing about it too; the existence of life had no meaning to him. Bruce threw the murder to the ground and began to mercilessly pummel him with left and right punches. The hero's hits were strong and unrelenting as the rage inside the Dark Knight demanded for justice. Good thing then, because at the moment Bruce was unsure if he could stop himself.

As the blows to his defenseless opponent continued, sprays of blood trailed out and was tossed in the air by the momentum of quickly drawn back fists. The villain's laughter didn't cease and all Bruce wanted right now was to silence it. To show the murder that taking life was no laughing matter, that it meant something to someone; to him.

The laughter from the man continued but with placed grunts in between every impact he received from the hero. Within seconds the laughter then turned into bloodcurdling noises as the victim of Batman's wrath could no longer breath properly. He still would not stop, slapping in a few more fits of laughter which only infuriated the Dark Knight even further. He was just like the Joker, with the same twisted and unending laughter that he would probably have when he would be sent to his grave.

_Madness. _

The sickening truth of the Joker's still to come death became a reality for Batman's victim as his life ended under the fists of hero's unrelenting brutality. Bruce continued his attacks, drawing heavy breaths from each movement, tiring and blows coming down slower then before.

He shouted in rage at what this man had done and even more over to what he had just done. The full shock of his actions still yet to reach and be processed in Bruce's mind fully while he continuing to beat the lifeless body of the murderer that laid before him.

This was not how it was suppose to happen Batman realized as his attacks on the bloodied body came to a stop. Gloved hands now saturated with the blood of another held out in front of Bruce's eyes. His shoulders rising and falling with each breath in full awareness of what he had just done. His fear, his rage, became uncontrollable and the results ended with the killing of another. The very action that made Batman into what he was.

He became a monster.

Another realizing fear as Batman's eyes shot at the survivor of the two victims; their child.

The boy was in dead shock and his eyes never left the sight of Batman until Bruce stared back at him. The boy was shell shocked when looked at both of his sides before falling to his knees. His parents, their blood pouring out from their corpses.

Bruce wanted to come to the child's side and offer comfort, but found he couldn't, not after what he had just done. Not after what he had become.

_No._

Bruce was unable to stop it from happening again; couldn't stop the same thing that he feared for every other day. The very same damn thing happened that gave birth to the Batman. Bruce couldn't believe his eyes as the boy looked back at him. The child's face turned grim with his eyes filled with hate and what Bruce feared the most would happen to another, the need for revenge. Plainly written on the boy just as it was once in Bruce's eyes.

Another soul cursed with a pain like his own. A pain that could never be let go, that could never be lifted from a soul that would soon turn dark.

_No, _Bruce thought.

He looked around him, the alley and the other mugger who had disappeared from the sight. Bruce was on his knees, had the entire world gone mad? Did everyone need to be forced in carrying a pain as his own?

"No!" Bruce declared. He looked to the heavens. "Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

"NO!" Bruce shouted as he awakened in front of the cave computer.

He looked around for the familiar sights of the alley. His breathing erratically drawn as his eyes darted around for the life he had just lived.

A few seconds of looking into the darkness of the cave, Bruce found relieve flow through his heart.

A dream.

It was a dream, only a dream.

Though relieved, it felt like Bruce's own heart was about to burst from his chest at the speed it was going. Only being a dream, it felt no less real to Bruce as he placed an uneasy hand on his forehead.

He exhaled deeply and dropped back in his chair wanting to recall when he had so easily fallen asleep. And he silently cursed at himself for allowing such a thing to happen knowing what the results would bring. He was not ready for it and the contents of the nightmare were playing out in detail again to Bruce's analyzing mind.

His eyes closed still able to see the face of the man whose life he took. It was cold to the hero's heart at taking the life of another and a fear that Bruce prayed he would never cross paths with. In his line of work as Batman, the idea had surfaced itself on more then one occasion. The temptation to bring an end of someone in a vengeful exchange for the life of another. Bruce was frightened to think that his fear could come about so easily at the loss of control and kill. And all it took was the laughter of an insane mind at his misdeeds.

The Joker's pasty grinning face came to mind, and before Bruce allowed himself to think any further on the ideas of killing, he found himself well within the confines of Wayne Manor. He didn't feel to remain in the cave and have its surrounding environment serve to remind Bruce of the actions the Batman could very well one day make.

**Watchtower**

Every attack Diana had taken and received from the morning's battle truly tested her as a warrior. After taking her seat at an empty table in the Watchtower cafeteria, the Princess recalled the event that had happened just outside the city with every detail. Giganta was far less threatening than other characters Wonder Woman went up against, but no less a challenge to defeat as the oversize woman had the upper hand against the hero for the longest time. With no one around to worry about getting hurt other than herself, Diana remembered actually enjoying the fight with the villain. The adrenaline rush that flowed freely through her veins reminded how it truly felt to be a Amazonian warrior. The heat of battle was consuming and if it were up to Diana, the fight would still be going on if not for Giganta falling in defeat after a few more blows to the face and knees.

She was trained for war and the idea of battling for the good of all people was Diana's aspiration with every punch that she gave. It was the idea of battle against evil people Diana had trained to fight against since her creation which had taken a unsuspected turn after entering into Man's World. She was looked upon as a hero figure now, with too many lives depended on Diana's every actions and the welfare of friends had often kept her from simply fighting a warrior's fight. Often it came down in her Justice League exploits to just simply stop a villain as quickly as possible while minimizing the damage.

It was still the same fight for peace and justice, Diana thought, as she took a bite of her food; however the fighting was not what she had expected it to be.

Closing her eyes, the Amazon gave a light sigh. She had a true warrior's heart and if her foes only knew just how much of one, they would probably never lift another finger against Wonder Woman again. But she did make the effort for all of them to know.

With her fists.

And as much as the hero could dish out on a number of villains with her might, Diana's sights turned to her hands that bore her soon to be healed battle scars. The wounds served as to reminded her that she too often took a beating.

Although having healed considerably since the other day, Diana remembered how painful the experience of her wounds felt during the battle. Each colliding contact with another object sent a considerable amount of pain up the Amazon's spin. All of which was endurable, but was something she could very much do without.

Diana looked at them, both placed flatly on one side of the tray remembering the only good thing that had come out of her injuries. To be honest with herself, Diana had not thought of him all day as Giganta had been a serious distraction. Now that she was settled and had time to think, the view of her palms served as a quick reminder of when Bruce held them in his. The memory, however short, was remembered and looked upon to the point where Diana could almost feel her hands being held by Bruce again.

It didn't last long as Diana recalled what had happened to him soon after.

Her feelings of worry for whatever unnatural thing that had happened to Bruce began to surface until, "This seat taken?"

Diana looked up, surprised at who was standing next to her.

"No."

"Mind if I join you then?" she asked.

Nodding her head in approval, Shayera took a seat next to Diana. "Heard what happened."

"It was nothing," Diana turned her attention back to her food. "Giganta put up a good fight but still went down easily."

Diana reminded herself to play it cool. Although things between herself and Shayera had improved since their mission to free Hades, there was still some much needed work from both sides before either of them could really consider being friends again. Diana had her mind set that the first move in repairing the damage that remained to their relationship would not come from her. Shayera was the traitor and she was the one who destroyed their friendship.

The warrior could stand to be in the same room with the winged woman now, but still Diana did her best to avoid interacting with Shayera.

The bad tensions between her and Diana did not sway Shayera from her curiosity. "I wasn't talking about the fight with Giganta."

"Oh?" Diana raised an eyebrow.

Diana could only think of two missions in the past few days that were even worth something of a conversation outside of work. And only one of them were worth the effort of someone like Shayera to come over and talk about.

"Mm-hm," Shayera said tauntingly while watching the liquid in her drink spin around in her hand.

She didn't say another word until she took a drink, allowing the Princess the time needed to see where her conversation was leading. During the quick moment of silence that was granted, Shayera reminded herself before saying another word that she still needed to tread lightly around Diana. She was thick skinned when it came to anything, just as Diana was, but the natural fierceness on both their ends needed to be suppressed for the sake of their friendship.

"I saw you on the radar after Superman left," Shayera said recalling the details perfectly. "I got to say that was no doubt the fastest I have ever seen you fly before. I'll bet Wally would be proud if he saw you."

Both women gave a light smile.

Diana wouldn't have minded the embarrassment of her face turning slightly pink, but because it came from Shayera and her statement, she tried to suppress it. She avoided making any sort of eye contact while taking a bite of her food.

"Bruce was in trouble and I needed to get to him fast. So I guess I just pushed myself harder than normally," Diana said without emotional attachment. For all Shayera knew of her little crush and circling relationship with Batman, it was long set to rest.

The winged hero slyly grinned.

_So she still hasn't gotten over him_, Shayera thought to herself. Reading Diana's body language was easy enough to show how nervous the Amazon was getting. Taking a bite of her food, she allowed Diana a moment again to compose herself.

"Its not like I wouldn't have done the same if it had been any other member of the League," Diana said knowing she failed in making a believably sounding lie. Though she doubted that Shayera would question the sincerity of her statement.

An unbelieving smile was all that Shayera gave before she said, "I read the reports from Superman. According to you, Batman would have been fried to a crisp if not for your arrival. Pretty brave of you to step in front of that attack for him."

Diana found herself looking at her hands again. Shayera picked up on it instantly. "From that night?"

If not for her remembering how her concern for Bruce's safety had blindly led Diana to step in front of the flames to protect him, the hero might have been angry at Shayera for poking at her business. Yet, all she could remember was that Bruce was in trouble and she needed to help him.

"My armor bracelets didn't exactly protect me from all of the flame's attacks. My hands and upper arms were badly burned."

"But you knew that before hand didn't you?"

Did she know? Diana wasn't sure if the actual thought of her being hurt crossed her mind. She saw the flames coming for Bruce. She recalled thinking while flying towards him that she could survive, he couldn't. Her face appeared to concentrated and a slight smile as much as she fought it, crept onto Wonder Woman's face.

Shayera's eyes widened. "No way!" She knew that face anywhere.

When did this happen and why had she not picked up on it before, Shayera wondered.

"What?"

Shayera's face dead locked in shock at the realization. She knew Diana liked the stubborn Batman and her crush on him was easily noticeable for those who were around her long enough. And it was also commonly known that their relationship had not progressed to much of anything. Mostly due to Bruce being Bruce. But how could any of that lead to this?

"When did- when did this happen?" Shayera had to force out.

The Amazon looked confused.

Shayera's face melted from shock to a sly look. "You actually like him more than a little crush now, don't you?"

Diana was caught offguard and she knew it. But thanks to Bruce, the warrior had learned a trick or two at getting out of uncomfortable situations.

She responded, "I don't know what you're talking about." Cold and emotionless, delivered just as if he had said it.

"Denial, Diana." Shayera pointed at her. She looked around before inching closer to whispering distance. "You're in love with Batman?"

Shayera giggled lightly enough for only the two of them to hear.

That was it. Diana had enough as she rose from her seat. "I don't know where you would get a crazy idea like that, Shayera. We're colleagues, Bruce and I." Just like he would say. Before another comment or giggle could come from Shayera, Diana left.

She didn't leave quickly, but made it clear enough to Shayera that she should not follow. The doors to the commissary closed, leaving the winged woman sitting alone noting that a few heroes were now curiously looking her way.

"What are you all looking at?!" she demanded with a falsely mad tone.

All at once the other present heroes looked away from her, leaving the Thanagarian

alone with her thoughts.

The reason for Diana's actions was clear enough to Shayera. She smiled and leaned back in her chair.

Diana, honest to the end, even if she was making for a lie. She still was new to this whole thing, and from what Shayera gathered, the Amazon was way over her head about the whole thing.

What was Shayera thinking? Her, an Amazon in love?

As heated as Diana wanted and appeared to be as she stormed out of the commissary, she found whatever anger she could muster could not be held onto for long. Her Amazon hatred for men failed miserably to maintain a state of anger and her general despising of the wicked lifted like a puff of smoke over the Princess. Rage that the Amazon wanted to indulge in was settled quickly by a surprisingly more humbling feeling.

Walking down the halls, Diana crossed her arms and lowered her head to avoid eye contact with other passing Leaguers.

She thought about it and because Diana was still very new to feeling for someone in such matters, the difference between the feelings of a crush and the uncharted concept of love were indistinguishable. She had seen what she thought was love displayed in others and on television, but had no personal experience to compare it to.

It was simply not fair of Shayera to say that she was in love. The Amazon didn't know what that was for the most part, at least the intimate kind that she had seen in Man's World.

Diana knew she liked Bruce beyond the boundaries of mere friendship, and she remembered her earlier plans to help bring about something more between them.

But to say that she was in love with him?

Fear crept up inside and the feeling quickly unsettled her. The Amazon didn't know why she suddenly felt afraid, but instantly realized that she didn't like it.

Pulling herself together, Diana found the anger she was looking for earlier. She wasn't sure if it was because of Shayera -who had not exactly regained her friendship yet- had questioned her or the fact that the winged hero's question popped up an unnoticed variable. As pair of heroes walked passed by , Diana popped into action, making herself look as calm and unaffected by anything. Walking and maintaining the look she always carried while roaming the halls.

Checking that they were far away and growing in distance, Diana's face bore the increasing annoyance building up in her and directed it mainly at Bruce. He was the cause of this entire mess and it was confusing the life out of the Amazon. He could be so ignorant sometimes and still yet be ever the charmer. How she both enjoyed and hated that about him.

But to love him for it?

She managed a few more paces before the events of the other night had stormed into Diana's mind. She froze instantly remembering what had happened to Bruce on that night and mentally slapped herself for forgetting.

By the time Diana had returned to the Watchtower the other night, she made a point to contact Bruce and ask what happened. Before the line was secured to talk to him, Diana had decided against it. More likely Bruce was still piecing together what had happened just as she was and would not be in a talkative mood. It would have been better to call later; after she'd given him some time to collect himself and reflect before he answered her concerns about his welfare.

A night to himself seemed enough for the Amazon as she resumed a now quickened pace back to her quarters.

**Gotham City**

The list of villains who could inflict such enhanced nightmares and causing anything remotely related to these waking terror moments was very short. Bruce was certain as to only one person to be the likely perpetrator when he returned to the cave. Although the Dark Knight was certain Scarecrow's gases was not in his system, the villain's feats and history fit the profile. And the events that were driving Bruce mad had conveniently started after Crane's latest defeat.

He suited up in moments and before long, the Batman made straight for Arkham Asylum.

On the desolate road the Batmobile's engine roared with fury into the night. Its slick black form mimicked the mood that its master was in. Bruce's week, thanks to Crane's interference had gone by horrifying than it normal would. Though Bruce doubted all that he was going through was being caused by a mere chemical imbalance, Crane's gas must certainly have triggered it. It wasn't far in Batman's thinking to suspect that Crane was not entirely behind everything. The images were far too real and far too painful for even his own mind to chemically self-torture itself with.

Since there was no point in his blood testings, there was only one option, go straight to the source.

On that rooftop from before, Batman knew Crane was scared out of his mind that night. If the villain was by any means connected to anything involving the nightmares, after everything was done, the Scarecrow would live in terror at the mentioning of the Batman's very name for the rest of his deranged life.

That Bruce promised himself.

The terrors of his mind continued almost constant as Bruce drove, making remaining in the vehicle very uncomfortable. Passing another road, Bruce sensed his terrors began in overtime in preventing concentrating on work and edged him to indulge in the fears within himself.

If Bruce didn't suspect anything better, the terrors were almost warning him off from investigating Crane.

All the more reason Batman began an accelerated drive to his destination.

Whatever Crane had done to him in the past was nothing compared to what the villain's partner was doing.

He or she, possessing strong mental abilities.

Someone entirely new to Batman's rogues gallery and who really wanted to have a bad day if wanting the Batman's attention that much.

Crane was the first weak link, he would lead to the person responsible and put a stop to the new night and day nightmares.

Turning onto a tree-hugged road leading to Arkham, the terrors lingering in Bruce's mind surfaced, coming faster and harder than before. The quickness was enough to disorientate Batman to put his vehicle on autopilot for the remaining trip to his destination.

Within seconds of the terror's attack, the full extent of the heart attack symptoms rose, making driving in Bruce's sudden condition impossible. He took to breathing deeper and heavier to regain control of himself, compensating for the confines of the Batmobile that was becoming very enclosed.

A simple thought in processing anything further about the reasons for his condition was met with a sharp pain of agony throughout Bruce's mind. He yelled in defiance, attempting to fight off the pain and the terrors that followed.

Whoever was responsible, he or she was obviously ticked off.

Batman squirmed around in his seat, fingers numbed and shaking unresponsively at the stress his mind and body was enduring. His entire chest tightened to the point where breathing became to difficult to accomplish. Bruce was dying and the pain of his mind and body demanded that he give in. Both death and losing himself to the terrors were eating at Batman's will, neither choice he would accept lightly.

Bruce arched his back forward, not willing to give in to the unnaturally made pain, he snapped his left arm across his chest. Desperate to find anything that could help him fight the pain, he pounded the forearm against the glass of the Batmobile hood. He struck again it again and again until Bruce's entire focus was on his own generated pain and of his forceful actions.

The terrors and heart attacking pains made no notice of his actions, but Bruce continued to resist by his own means of inducing pain. He tried to groan but no strength could be summoned for such an action.

Bruce's mind was in turmoil and chaos knowing he would die if not able to draw a breath within the next few seconds. There had to be a reason for this and he wanted to die knowing what caused his death. But before the picture of Bruce's own death entered his mind, another death, another person entered into the hero's mind.

She was on that day as beautiful as she was on any other day. But unlike any other day, Diana wasn't smiling. More a fearful look from what she needed to tell him on that uncertain day. Bruce's mind played the generated memory and stopped at the moment he was to reply to Diana's words. He didn't want to think of her dying, so Bruce quickly imagined the smiling face the Princess would have had if she had heard what she wanted to hear.

Bruce's body shook, but he decided if he was going to somehow die tonight, then at least he would have Diana's smiling face in his mind.

Then.....

He let loose a sigh and intake of much needed air feeling his heart rate decreasing and the terrors returning to a manageable level. The forcefulness of the Dark Knight's resistance left him exhausted and weakening. Should he have to endure another terror attack again, the mental resistance wall created would fail the hero. His eyes closed with the motion of breathing on Bruce's mind.

He focused his mind, creating solid line of defense against any pending attacking pain.

Bruce sat back firmly in his seat and was nearly relaxed to an almost sleepy state before his vehicle controls began beeping. The first urge was to to punch the controls out of service, but reluctantly the Batman had to answer a call if it was that important for someone to call _him_ at this hour.

Bruce waited for his breath to return at a normal level and the constriction of his chest eased.

"Go ahead," he said hinting at his Batman tone of anger. Tonight was not the night for someone to need him.

The caller hesitated, "Bruce?" she asked softly and nearly sweetly if Batman's ears were not deceiving him.

His eyes widened with surprise before returning to the Batman glare. "Princess," he said not quite questioning.

When she didn't reply he continued, "what can I do for you?" As much as he wanted to be alone to deal with this problem of his; Bruce didn't exactly want to hang up. Hearing Diana's voice was adding a soothing medicine to his racked mind.

"How are you?"

"Fine, just like any night. Is there something you need?" He shook his head. _Don't encourage a conversation right now. Got to focus._

"I thought maybe to ask about what happened to you the other night. You-"

"It was nothing," Bruce interrupted.

She didn't know about any of this.

"Bruce, it wasn't nothing. Something happened to you and I want to help."

Bruce thought about it, but then, what could she do? This was a mental battle and only he could fight it.

"Sorry Princess, this is something I have to do alone."

"But Bruce, I-"

The Batmobile stopped and the front hood slide open. Batman waited for a moment not really wanting to part from the voice that was soothing his unnerved self, but he was in a mental war now for his very life and sanity. The attacks had reached a breaking point within him and Bruce could not afford to wait around do nothing.

"Diana, there's someone I have to meet now. I have to go."

Fleeing from the Batmobile, Bruce could hear a disappointing 'oh' as the line closed and the hood shut closed.

He knew it was wrong, Diana was his friend, one of the few. But still, even as he fired a grappling hook to get over the site's wall, everyone involved in his life knew friendship was a hard thing to maintain. Whether she took it the wrong way or not, that hardly mattered at the moment. What mattered was that Batman meet Crane and find something about his new foe.

_She can't protect you forever, Batman_, a darkly voice told Bruce as he made his way to the facility. He wasn't struck by the dark voice as it only served to confirm his theory, there was a someone behind his nightmares.

Slipping in unnoticed was easy enough as Batman put criminals in here on a nightly basis. He had a trick or two in finding a way in to make some interrogation meetings with the criminals that the law would frown upon.

Walking down the halls, Batman noted how bad of condition the place had become. Darkseid's attack had certainly brought a new found scene of despair and loss. The place was in such bad shape now that it forced another place to be built for Arkham's soon needed retirement. Batman didn't care thought, maybe the new place would help these criminals from breaking out so often.

He skipped the scenic route of the other villain's present in Arkham, and headed straight for Crane's cell, and to Batman's surprise when he arrived, the room was empty.

Angrily scowling at the doorway, the Dark Knight grabbed the medical clipboard posted on the steel door. The file details read that Johnathan Crane had been moved to a mental watch room under extreme care. Further reading indicated that Crane was in a vegetable state and his health was declining. Such news killed all hope Bruce wanted to hold for himself at bringing this nightmare phase of his life to a quick end.

He was back at square one.

Examining the cell, at the first glance proved very little of interest concerning Crane's new state. However, as Bruce continued his investigation, the environment of the patted room, he noticed it held a vague similarity of the darkness that was present in his recent dreams. His body tensed slightly to its familiarity and all mental bearing standing ready for another attack. His mind instantly went towards focusing on the task ahead, making best at ignoring the eerie presence of the room.

He patted the rack mattress and checked underneath for anything that Crane might have left behind. Nothing turned up and Bruce in frustration slammed his flashlight onto the ground. Instantly upon reaching for the light giving device, the Dark Knight notice the odd appearance of the farthest retaining wall.

Under the cover of the darkness of the cell, Bruce may not have notice it. Beaming the flashlight against the wall's darkened surfacing that could easily be pasted for mere shadowing, the Dark Knight noticed a covering residue littered all on the matting.

The residue appeared, as he rubbed the substance between his fingers, as a sort of black smooth sand and was too unnatural to disregard.

Taking a few samples for later study, Batman made his way for a quick exit. He noted the cell held nothing of further interest for him, and Bruce, at the moment really wanted to put some distance between him and the room's dark presence.

With each step that Batman took, he could feel the uneasy feeling of helplessness in his body that forced him to stop.

The hero groaned and rubbed at his forehead, feeling a disorientation sweep through his mind and body. He closed his eyes, keeping the hand on his forehead in place while hearing the impossible. The sound of sweeping wind began to form around Bruce which his logical mind denied as possible, given to where he was.

Yet the wind continued and his ears and skin definitely registered some sort of air movement.

The hollowing wind grew louder and louder until it was the only thing Bruce could hear. Until....

Bruce's eyes snapped open and his arm fell to his side.

The gunshots.

The flashlight in Bruce's hand dropped, followed soon by himself onto his knees. Both arms at grasping unresponsively at the air in front of him and face locked in terror. He saw them all over again, being killed and those that he would come to know followed soon afterwards.

The images were fast and devastating in watching everyone be killed in front of him without mercy. Bruce was at the moment, too scared and utterly powerless to help any of them. His body didn't want to move to his friends and loved one's aid. He was locked in shock as he was the day that the ones dearest to Bruce were taken before him.

A rage boiled in the Dark Knight as he remembered the feeling of helplessness of his boyhood. A helpless feeling that took his family's life and cost him the very being of an eight year old Bruce Wayne. How he wanted to do something, anything to stop that man from killing them. But he didn't, he was just a boy back then and he was too afraid.

Bruce's hands numb to his senses began to ball up into fists. His face of terror steadily broke into the angry appeal of the Batman that he was. He hated being afraid and he hated that it cost him his parents' lives. Most of all, Bruce hated the fact that someone was willing forcing him to live through that night all over again.

He growled though his body was still majority unresponsive to the Dark Knight's commands. He felt the pain increase with his growing defiance, trying to strangle him for giving such chase. Batman wouldn't give in as he mustered anew with all the remaining strength he had for his mind and body to obey his commands.

Though his body stiffened and pushed to obey, no other movement part from his now clutched fists and angered face would budge. Bruce resisted the pain, screaming mentally within himself not to give in. He wasn't going to be defeated to the likes of some mind invading force that really wanted to get at him.

He had to win as he growled again.

Bruce had to think of nothing else but overcoming his enemy's hold.

He had to think of, Diana.

Releasing his defending mental front from trying to gain control of himself again, Bruce felt the pain swarm in on him. It screamed as it entered hitting the hero like a tidal wave in his mind and laughed all at the same time. Bruce forcefully endured, all the while pulling himself together into a mentally relaxed state and allowed his mind to drift on something he could concentrate someone that would help.

She was present in the Dark Knight's mind for many of his nights when the terrors struck. Thinking of his fellow Justice League comrade was at best, an oddly means of defense, but nonetheless, thinking of Diana was the terror's cure. Bruce's thoughts dared to quickly venturing about the fate that awaited the Amazon before he had the strength to banish his growing fear over Diana. He screamed for her through many of the terrorizing nights and until the Batmobile incident, Bruce had not even considered the reactions to the terrors that followed.

His eyes, under the strength of his will, closed once more.

He thought about it and about her, any moment that he could recall fondly of.

The day he gave up his very pride of the Batman in order to save her life. The day he sang and would forever more hate that song......

_Am I Blue? Batman thought and cursed at himself for singing while on his way back to the __Watchtower. He was blue now and hated himself a lot more now then ever after singing that song. Not only did he have to sing, but to a live audience as well. How he hated people looking at him like that._

_The only comfort that Bruce held him in place from banging his face into the steel frame of one of the Javelins was the fact he only did such a thing, was for the sake of another team member. One whose life was endangered of being four legged animal for the rest of her life if he didn't do something. Diana was in trouble and he had to use whatever means at his disposal to free her from the spell. Now for his good deed, he had to face the life and consequences that would follow. Zatanna certainly enjoyed such a sight at him preform such a thing, and only by a mere friendly Batman warning did Bruce have any confidence in the woman keeping his secret a secret. Of course, Bruce was well aware that his glares or any type of threat would do the least bit in frightening Zatanna into remaining silent. She was a too stubborn of a supposed friend to let something like him singing go unspoke._

_For his own good, the magical woman would argue._

_Even as Bruce entered the medical bay with Zatanna following close behind him, the Dark Knight knew he was in for it. His old friend's smile told him all that he needed to know of her intentions. Thanks to tonight, Zatanna was aware of the something he and Diana had and the woman knew he was too hesitate to do anything about it._

_"How are you feeling?" Bruce said upon looking at the beautiful Amazon sitting on one of the medical beds._

_"The same as always, I guess," Diana said confusingly. "I can't recall much about tonight. All I remember is that we were on the rooftop talking and the next we ran into-"_

_"Circe," Batman said holding up his hand._

_"Circe!" Diana leaped off the bed. "I remember! That witch!"_

_"Cool yourself there, Diana. Bruce and me took care of the old peg." Zatanna stepped in front of Bruce and smiley pointed. "Well, mostly Bruce did anyway."_

_"I can't seem to remember anything." Diana shook her head._

_"Don't bother. You were under one of her spells," Batman said. "Her magic must have left your mind unable to process the world around you like humans do."_

_"Like humans?" Diana raised an eyebrow. "What did she do to me?"_

_"Forget it, Diana. It's over now and we fixed it." _

_Diana looked at the two intensely. "So what am I doing here now?"_

_"Well," Zatanna stepped closer. "I want to make sure that whatever spell Circe had put on you is truly gone. Just a little magic check-up of sorts." _

_The magician turned to Bruce. "A private check-up." _

_Bruce raised an eyebrow. He didn't know a great deal when it came to magic, but his better half was telling the Dark Knight that Zatanna was planning his doom. _

_"Really, Bruce. This sort of thing is better done without the presence of an audience." Zatanna smiled sinisterly._

_Diana herself now raised a curious eyebrow. _

_Batman returned her look with a look of his own. A silent and warning glare to his friend at she was putting her better interests in having a pleasant life in danger. To his dismay, Bruce's glares fell short of working at all on Zatanna. With one finally look at a still confused Princess, Bruce spud his cape around and made a annoyed exit._

_As the door shut, Bruce could swear he heard Zatanna say, "Diana, have I got something to show you."_

_He waited for a good hour leaning against the hallway wall opposite to the medical door. Arms folded and not one person to his relief had passed by him, given his sour mood. It was all to obvious as to what Zatanna was showing Diana with that pestering crystal ball of hers, which he was powerless to stop from happening. He could easily have gone in there and smashed the stupid thing before it showed anything of real interest to Diana. Then of course that would only lead Diana to really want to know what happened tonight and leaving a very ticked off magician. _

_Magic and women, both just as mysterious as the other and both were just as tormenting to the Dark Knight._

_Another hour passed until the doors to medical opened to reveal a calm looking Diana. She smiled and told Bruce that Zatanna had taken a faster way back home. A more wiser way by his mindset. _

_They walked in silence as Bruce dreaded in thinking that the worst that could possibly happen did in fact happen. Zatanna had shown Diana everything. Yet, as he continued his walk next to Diana, she seemed no different from any other day. _

_Slight quieter then usual, but otherwise the same.  
"Zatanna told me that Circe's spell turned me into a pig," Diana broke the silence._

_"Yes. She turned you into one right after we confronted her behind the museum." Bruce knew he was breathing faster then normal. His heart rate took a few spike jumps in accelerating. Still, he made sure he appeared as calm as ever._

_Diana continued, "She said that I escaped and you both were looking all over town for me."_

_"You became frightened by the sight of a magic event that Zatanna was preforming to help locate Circe. You were more then likely had only instincts at your disposal then that of your normal thought processing. It wasn't unexpected."_

_Diana looked at him almost scowling, but then gave a light smile. _

_She turned away before beginning again. Bruce dared himself to think that Zatanna was his friend and was humbled enough to not humiliate him in such a way. It was hope he had and was one that made him relax as they continued to walk. _

_"And truthfully," she lifted her arms, looking confused. "its all still pretty much a blur to me." She looked at him. "Did I miss anything?" _

_He could tell by the way Diana said 'anything' that she wanted him to tell her about the song. Bruce made a face as he bit his tongue. "Not really," He shifted his body weight and looked __straight ahead at the ceiling. "the important thing is, your safe." _

_Her smile began to brighten._

_Bruce saw it coming like a bullet as his sights returned to a ground level. And all he could to was act as if though he didn't notice. _

_"Yeah," she began softly. "Of course, that's not the only important thing." _

_Bruce lifted his eyebrow and his cowl lenses followed just the same as if by first nature that action should be his response. _

_Did she know?_

_She continued to smile and for a brief second, Bruce had one final hope that she didn't know. A confused and boldly daring look to remain at Diana's side as the thought came to Bruce to run in the oppose direction. _

_She began with her gracefully gifted voice at humming the tune. _

_Am I Blue?_

_Bruce stopped dead in his footsteps, but Diana pressed forward. Calmly moving with her hands behind her back all the while continuing with the song. Bruce felt his face daring to scowl at the confirmation that she did know. _

_However, Bruce's face didn't scowl. He couldn't and to the Dark Knight's surprise, his leftside lip turned upward. Along with his lips, Bruce's left eyebrow rose, both actions were followed by a strange feeling inside of the man. Bruce wasn't sure as if he were upset enough that he couldn't feel his rage overtake his body or if it simply pressed on without him._

_He knew it wasn't rage or of the hatred he sometimes forcefully installed with himself. The feeling was of a more lighted nature, one which Bruce found himself strangely lightheaded from. And was a feeling he strangely liked as he stored the image of the humming Princess walking down the hall and out of sight into his memory. _

His mind was being torn into two with all the pain Bruce was enduring displayed on his face. The terror pressed harder at his mind; all he could do was groan at the increase in pain and replay the memory over again.

A pridefully painful memory he recalled with unusual fondness as the terror continued. He focused, gradually allowing himself to think solely about his reaction on that day. Though Zatanna was more then likely far less graceful at taking a shot at his pride when showing the Princess such a sight, Diana certainly delivered the fact that she knew with ease.

She didn't want to hurt him or his ego at being the Batman, a cold and heartless weapon used against the villainy of crime. Neither prone or accustomed to such things as to what he had to do for her that night. Whether out of respect or for the fact he had done such a breaking thing all for her sake, Diana had playfully remained silent about it. Only leaving the Dark Knight with a humming tune that confirmed to him that she did know.

There were so many choices and actions Bruce made and hated about himself.

Yet, he could not come to scorn himself for what he did for Diana. He felt awkward about the entire affair, but in the end, nothing further damaging to him came of it. The memory was not so long ago and was enough in recall that the terror attack on Bruce began to lift.

The hero felt the attack resist and try weakly again at making for another stab at him. But the terror failed and the moment of passed, allowing Bruce the regaining control of his senses. He felt sore and slowly made his way back to his feet.

Stealthy the Batman made his way out of Arkham heading back to his dwellings. He would analyze the sample collected from Crane's cell and it would hopefully lead to an answer to this nightmare. All the while the trip in returning, Bruce made sure that his mind was focused this time solely on the memories of himself and Diana.

**On the Watchtower**

The meeting had been underway for the better half of the hour, and as much attention Diana devoted towards what the others were saying, her utter focus was drawn towards the man sitting next her. When Bruce first entered the conference room, the Amazon noticed something was wrong with him. She doubted as the meeting continued that anyone else had noticed the tension present in Bruce's body when she sneaked a look at him.

His fists remained in a tight squeeze on top of the table and quiet as the Batman often was, Bruce had not said a word throughout the meeting in regards to anything. His attention and stare, Diana couldn't determine was being directed at the actual meeting or at some random spot on the wall. Both his scarcely made breathing and stiffly held posture alarmingly drew back the memory in the Princess of what happened to Bruce the last time she had seen him.  
All the more reason she kept a silently closer eye on him.

Ignoring the last mindless comment Flash made concerning his oversize ego at being the fastest man alive, Bruce kept focus on the protection of his mind. He was certain Diana knew something was wrong by the concerned glances she passed at him. All of which he was able to shake off easily for the moment at the more pressing threat that was J'onn. The Martian's telepathic abilities gave nearly him full access to anyone's mind and feelings which Bruce, in his mentally weakened state, had no wish of sharing with anyone.

J'onn was perhaps the only actually living being Bruce could trust with his inner workings both in and out of costume. He could read through people like a book with or without their knowledge, making it all the more pressing reason for Bruce's mind to work in overtime. Every thought concerning the future and current predicament the Dark Knight was currently in, Bruce laced with his own nightmarish thoughts J'onn admitted to being frightened of. The Martian could be trusted, but not enough for Bruce to surrender knowledge that would place the very existence of the future in jeopardy. Not for anything or anyone could he allow any unmistakably made actions that could disrupted the flow of time.

Bruce's fists grew tighter in thinking, _not for anyone._

Under the cover of his cowl lenses, Bruce's eyes drew upon the sight of the concerned Princess. Whether J'onn noticed the memories being played over in Bruce's mind about Diana, the man at this point hardly cared.

"And well, that covers mostly everything I can think of that the Justice League needs to be involved with," Superman addressed.

"What about the S.T.A.R. Labs incident?" Shayera gave a sly smile. "Hear some it was some nasty business."

Superman nodded his head. "Batman?"

Bruce remained silent at first not even hearing his name being called. His staring at Diana had inadvertently caused him to turn in Diana's direction, making the two's undivided glances at one another obvious to the onlooking crowd.

Flash couldn't help but snicker.

Superman cleared his throat while suppressing a smile, "Batman?"

"Ethan Delmont," the Dark Knight said without looking away.

"Who?" Lateran questioned.

Bruce snapped back into his Batman persona as he turned away from Diana. The glare in his eyes first directed at Flash signaled for everyone to forget what they think they just saw.

"Ethan Delmont," Batman continued; activating the overhead screens. "A world class metahuman criminal with the abilities of pyrokinesis." Through the corner of his eye, Bruce continued to watch Diana, using the sight of her as a constant suppressant for the lingering terrors. All the while a reminder rang in the Dark Knight's mind, although he allowed himself to stare, the intentions had to business and only business.

"Charming looking guy, ain't he?" Flash said slightly mimicking the grim look of the displaying picture.

John made a scuffing noise, ignoring the Flash as he took a closer look at file. "There isn't much information here. How much is known about this guy?"

"Very little," Batman said typing a few keys. "He appears and disappears at seemingly random places around the world, staying well within the shadows of world information. From what has leaked out, Ethan has a decent amount of funding and has been linked to ties with several crime syndicates."

Superman rubbed his chin. "He's a hired gun? So what was he doing at S.T.A.R. Labs?"

"Ethan is more than a hired gun and knows what he is doing. He broke into the lab looking for one specific item, which suggests that he has _something_ planned in Metropolis."

Superman leaned back, recalling every rumor and crime detail heard on the streets of his city that would hint to Ethan's intentions.

"He's got money and friends, okay. And from what we learned with the encounter with you two," Shayera pointed with a slight smile. "He can fight. Anything else we need to know that might help? Like, what did he steal?"

Diana shot a sharpened glare at the winged hero for her suggestively made smile. Both of which Batman noticed.

"Eight pounds worth of kryptonite."

Superman turned his head at Batman, his eyes widening as he alarmingly spoke, "Eight pounds?!"

Flash leaned over the table. "Ethan's got it in for the big guy? What did he do?"

It wasn't uncommon for Superman to hear about someone possibly having kryptonite in their possession, but it normally came from villains he already knew and in smaller amounts than eight pounds.

"Is there a possibility that he plans on using it at the city event that Superman is expected to attend?" J'onn questioned.

"With what little information on him that we have? Unknown. My suggestion Superman is that you cancel your expected appearance. As I suggest that you all do the same. We don't know what other kinds of weapons Ethan may have."

Diana's eyes opened widely, aiming a blank stare towards Bruce.

"Cancel? But, the party, the food, the ladies!" Flash shouted in protest.

The Man of Steel beamed his sights over the distressed hero. "I'm really touched by your concern for me, Wally."

"Sups, I mean.... I didn't-"

"In any case, I must concur with Batman," J'onn interrupted. "Having Superman appear not only puts him in danger, but the many other people attending."

"I'd have to agree too," Lateran stiffly remarked. "But with us gone, how successful do you think the event will be? I mean, it was the most talked about highlight surrounding the whole thing."

Superman sighed as he placed his hands on the table. "I understand on both sides of the argument." He looked around at his teammates. "I'm not going to ask any of you to put yourselves in out there, knowing you might get hurt. But Metropolis is on her last legs, and this is the only way I can help save it. Regardless of the risk, I'm going."

A silence fell on the room as the other heroes looked at the Man of Steel and themselves.

"Putting ourselves in danger is what we do on a daily basis, Kal. Why should going to the Metropolis Ball be any different?" Diana asked in her calming tone manner. Her eyes looked at everyone, questioning them with her logic.

"The Princess has got a point," Shayera said.

"So we're still going?" Flash hesitantly asked.

Clearing his throat, the Man of Steel happily began, "On a more lighter note, I would like to say than a few things about the upcoming event tomorrow in Metropolis."

Bruce wanted to dart out the door hearing about the Justice League still wanting to attend tomorrow's event. The nerve of them all, placing themselves and the people in harms way for the ball. A tempting of a target for someone at anytime could strike at. His fists tightened even harder against the leather gantlets, sending a clear message to Superman's hearing of the Batman's disapproval.

Batman wouldn't make an appearance, but to Bruce's alter ego being the playboy and businessman, he had very much the option to show or not. The better half of the Dark Knight really didn't want to attend or needed to, Gotham was Bruce's primary concern. And both of his persona were going through far too many issues at the moment to risk a public firestorm.

Bruce gridded at his teeth analyzing the opinions.

There would be no stopping the rest of them from making such a foolhardy move. He wouldn't risk it, but the ball did present a highly advantageous event for Wayne Enterprises in establishing a foothold in the city. A foothold Batman would use, to keep a watchful eye on Lex Corps' still questionable activities.

Such chances of other opportunities at gaining solid grounds in Metropolis were slim for the hero. Attending and making headway at the ball would be Bruce Wayne's best way towards undermining and perhaps ending a long overdue bad chapter in Metropolis' history.

There always were the more personal reasons for going; Bruce paused in his mindset. With the aided shielding of his cowl, the Dark Knight's eyes peered over at her once more.

"... and I want to thank you all for deciding to show up for support. It really means a lot to the city and to myself." Superman said heartily.

"Hey, who'd pass up the chance of being the centerfold of city party shindig?" Flash asked cockily placing his hands behind his head. Wally's sights turned to Batman. "Oh, I forgot. Some of us here hate the spotlight."

The need and temptation to pummel Flash's face in was quickly rising in the Dark Knight, but like all unwarranted things that brewed inside him, Bruce suppressed it.

Superman almost hesitate in asking, "I know not to expect Batman to show up, but is Bruce Wayne still scheduled for an appearance?"

Diana slowly guided her eyes towards Bruce, waiting for his answer.

A silence in the room until Flash spoke, "I should think he would. A billionaire playboy and dazzling heroes. I mean think of everyone that surrounds Bruce Wayne on a daily basis." Flash made a motion as if he had a collar on his uniform to flip. "And the Flash does love the ladies."

The room grew silent and stared oddly at Wally. Lateran, being use to such remarks from his younger comrade then the rest of the room had nonetheless shared in the annoyance as he shook his head.

Bruce otherwise needed to chuck his chair at the boy was near irresistible. He force himself to remain calm for the sake of ensuring the Flash would still be breathing by tomorrow.

"I doubt Bruce Wayne has time to waste remotely close to what your thinking of, Flash," Batman said as calm as he could muster. Both his inner terrors and Wally striking both at once, tested every once of strength left in the hero's mind.

"So you are going then?" Superman asked. "Metropolis really could benefit from having a business like Bruce Wayne's working in its markets."

Diana waited in silence, hoping for the desired answer.

Batman made a retraction look in his face. "I'm not sure if he can make it. There are a few things in Gotham that have some more pressing concerns."

"Oh, come on. Business, party, and beautiful ladies galore, all for a good cause. What more could Batman or Bruce Wayne ask for?" Flash smiled.

Calm as ever, Batman looked at Flash as did everyone else once again. Either Wally was either completely dense about anything that came out of his mouth or he really didn't care what people thought about what he said. Still, Wally's annoying comments presented the opportunity to address Bruce's concerns about the entire Metropolis event that he was opposing himself to attend.

"If Bruce Wayne does manage to make an appearance, there are a few conditions concerning him and the League," Batman said.

"Conditions?" Superman puzzled mind managed to raise an eyebrow. "What sort of conditions?"

"One, every League member is to avoid making any comments concerning the uncommon media knowledge of Bruce Wayne," Batman began.

"Naturally," Flash said nodding his head with a smile.

The Dark Knight continued in his same tone, "Two, each and every member of the League is to stay far away from Bruce Wayne unless they already have connections to him from before. This is namely being only Clark Kent and Diana who can publicly be connect to him. The media doesn't need strings to grab at and question as to how Bruce Wayne knows many of the League members."

Superman smiled. Both at the look at Wally's face and at Bruce's always uncanny way of protecting his dueling identities. Plus, both men knew that Clark Kent was not going to attend, which meant Superman fell under the Batman's terms of Bruce Wayne's appearance.

"But Bats, the-" Flash cut himself off when the Dark Knight shot his sights at him. Batman's glare was too frightening to argue with.

Wally reluctantly caved.

"How far?" the Scarlet Speedster defeatedly asked.

Batman inched closer to the table, his body language speaking for all the intensity that his voice would lack.

"Far," Batman replied darkly.

Flash fell back in his seat with his hands on the table in silence.

"So that basically leaves only Diana as the only unlucky one," Shayera remarked with a smile. Before either of them could questioningly look at the meaning of her comment, the winged hero turned to Wally. "Does Fire know that you talk like this when she isn't around?"

Flash tucked his head closer to his shoulders wanting to be at the moment, invisible.

"Maybe," Flash responded without looking at Shayera. He enclosed his hands together and twirling his thumbs around.

Diana although feeling sorry for her red friend's predicament was thankful that Wally was put in place. He was too much like the general men in this world that she despited, but he was too good of a friend for her to hate. Confident that Wally would remain decently quiet for the remainder of the meeting, Diana looked back to an scowling Bruce.

She made a sly smile at hearing the answer she needed to hear.

_Relationships_, Bruce mentally cursed at.

The meeting of the original members continued for another several minutes sharing a little bit of more important information on current affairs. Superman's concern regarding their new enemy were made and the redoubling of his speech as the League's spokesmen leader. When at last the gathering came to an end, Batman couldn't be more relieved when he marched out of the room. Other than few major issues, most of the Justice League matters didn't require his services.

Given the current status of his mind, Bruce doubted he would not be able to give a hundred percent. At least there was no world or city level threats that someone else could handle without him for a while. All that remained as far as he was concerned was to get off the Watchtower as quickly as possible before anything or anyone else caused any more distractions.

Flash zipped by them jokingly ranting on about, "Got to pick up my suit."

It would have been easy to simply stick out his arm and knock the kid out as he passed by, for all the trouble he caused in the meeting. There would be some broken bones from the collision, but at least Bruce would know that Wally didn't have the chance to blow anyone's cover at the ball with the overactive mouth he so often possessed.

Both would be at home mending to their injuries. An action Batman was regretting in not doing with each controlling step he took.

Diana knew Bruce wanted to leave without saying another word as she caught up to him. More likely he wanted to avoid her asking about what was going on. From what was seen in the conference room, Diana didn't want Bruce to deal with his current problem alone. It was silly to think that he couldn't handle it himself; he had done well so far without assistance. But as she came alongside of Batman, the Amazon was certain that whatever crisis that was troubling Bruce, he shouldn't have to endure it without someone there, this time.

"Batman?"

Bruce wasn't surprised. Of course she would be the one to catch him when he wanted to make a fast and silent exit. He didn't make any motion to refuse her company, but the moment was not the best time for small talk. Especially now that he needed her around the most.

Diana wasn't sure what to ask, but there was no mistaking that he was still troubled. She wanted to know about everything, about last night, and about the night before. But that was none of her business and Bruce had already made it clear that he was going to handle things alone.

Without another word, Diana placed her hand onto Bruce's arm. Were it anyone else, Diana knew he would pull away. Maybe throw whoever dared to touch him into the next room regardless if they possessed superpowers. Yet Bruce made no ill will towards her touch. He looked at her hand that was nearly healed and than back at her.

It was easy to smile at him, but only a understanding nod was all that she received before removing her hand. If and when Bruce would need any help, he would ask, and Diana would not refuse him the assistance. He was her friend, a charming and strange friend at times, but a friend all the same.

"What's with those two?" John asked looking at his growing in distance from him comrades.

"What do you mean?" Shayera asked, playing dumb with a confused look on her face. Inside, she was smiling and overjoyed at the little knowledge about Diana.

John's eyes remained glued at the sight of the two of the heroes in front of him before they were too far from hearing distance. "I mean, Diana and Bruce. They seem so, uh..."

"Happy?"

He looked at her. "Well, I wouldn't say that. I mean, they seem comfortable around each other lately. At least Bruce has been, more than usual."

"They are friends, John. That what friends do to one another." This time Shayera could not suppress her smiling face.

"Hmm..." John replied not sure how to assess the situation. Although he has in the past suspected and encouraged this little thing between Diana and Bruce, he highly doubted that anything would come of it. The Batman was too devoted to this mission of his to allow any _distractions._

But, even Batman's cold stubbornness never stopped the Green Lantern from trying to help.

"So uh," he said needing a change topic that didn't involve his friends' personal lives. "going to hang around after our official appearance at the Metropolis Ball tomorrow?"

She gave a challenging flirt of a glare. "Why? You need company?"

John looked at the winged woman hesitantly.

"No," came the dreaded spoken word. "Vixen and I made arrangements already."

Her smile faded instantly into a sad look. "I don't know. Probably not."

"What? Celebrity life not your thing?" John joked lightly.

"Its not that John. It's the people. Many haven't exactly forgiven me or my people for what we tried to do to Earth. I'm not sure it they ever will. Best I keep as much out of the public spotlight as I can."

"I've forgiven you, Shayera. And as for those people, you shouldn't worry about it. You still do what you always do saving their lives. They'll see someday, what I see, and that is you are a hero."

Shayera nearly faltered in footsteps, hearing John speak to her like that. She walked next to him wondered if she was carrying the same face that she caught Diana carrying so easily noticeable in the commissary.

* * *

-The answer to our fears, the salvation to our nightmares is simply hope.- James Luu


	4. The Things That Keep Us Apart

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC Comics characters or Locations

Claimer: I own my OC characters and this plot for the story

This chapter is for Oksofia and Arwen-Arya-Diana-Rachel for their reviews and patience as it is for the rest of you

-A thanks to Geeky BMWW; here's to you friend from a far away distance-

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Things that Keep Us Apart**

* * *

His eyes opened and he was home again.

Bruce sat upright in his bed, not entirely sure how he got back to the manor or if he went out for patrol. From the moment he moved his body, all his mind cared to think about was to stay in bed and rest. His body was exhausted from the unknown events of the night and wanted plenty of rest for tomorrow.

_Tomorrow._

The man fell back onto his mattress, unable to sleep. From somewhere within, something demanded for reason, demanded Bruce to remain awake and focus. He didn't want to obey, just wanted rest, but by his own nature, the bat listened to the internal warning. His eyes tired and frustrated by the inability to return to slumber stared aimlessly at the ceiling. He pondered on a endless list of questions and inquiries that could lead to an explanation.

He focused on many things, all of which led to thousands of lost thoughts and memories his mind couldn't begin to grasp. Tonight's events and the exact happenings of the previous nights were all a blanket of nothing, an entire existence had passed away without his knowledge.

Amongst the sea of the many scattered and dissembled thoughts, came the notion of the significance for tomorrow. There was no recollection as to why but tomorrow held a certain importance and was something to look forward to. Tried as he might, Bruce failed recall why he sought after tomorrow with such anticipation.

It was unshakable to not draw upon anything from his life, but still he didn't panic. In that single instant, Bruce found himself comforted by pleasant feelings brought on by the movements of the figure lying next to him, in his bed, sound asleep.

Diana's easily drawn breathes as she slumbered was perhaps the most pleasant sounding thing Bruce could think or cared to concern himself with. Though his memory seemed absent, he knew who she was, knew how greatly the affections he held for her. The admission startled him, frightfully so without any other memories to aid him.

She was a gorgeous creature, a beacon of hope and light sleeping next to him. Though he felt unworthy of touching her, Bruce did so regardless. First her hair, feeling the soft smooth texture of it than to woman's face, caressing her luminous beauty.

How she got here or how long Diana had been laying next to him hardly mattered. It was troubling to seconded guess what had happened to make her sleep so pleasantly, but Bruce didn't cared. Even as Diana slept, she bore a smile and the unmistakable look that she was happy. He continued to stroke her cheek wanting Diana to wake to help shed some light on what happened between the two of them that lead to their current predicament.

_Diana...._

Bruce's desire for her to wake turned into dread when the eyes of the sleeping Amazon beauty fluttered open and looked at him. Her smile beamed at him and her eyes were filled with a loving look he had seen for years. It surprised him tonight of all nights to notice and remember where anything else could barely be recalled, but there was no mistaking the love the woman had in her eyes. Her hand against his, he took notice of an object on his finger; an object he had always thought impossible for him to wear.

Cautiously he brought his hand within the beams of the moonlight and sure enough there it was. The object that Bruce knew he would never bear again and also knew had no business for being on his finger. The first thoughts that came to mind was to pull the golden thing off, but the feeling the band had of being so natural there made him reconsider. He turned to confirm his suspicions and saw Diana's hand also bore its counterpart.

Mixed feelings of confusions and surprising joy filled the Dark Knight's mind as his unfailing logical sided mind began working overtime. He tried to recall the memories of how all this came about, but like before, his memories failed to surface. Unsure what to think or do, he remained silent while staring back at the goddess like face lying by his side.

"Sleep well?" she asked softly.

"I...I can't recall," he rubbed his brow in frustration but quickly turned to her with a grin. "But I am well enough to see you next to me." As quick and easily as the words fell out of his mouth, Bruce couldn't believe what he had just said. He felt himself tense but it was easily overlooked once he saw the reaction of Diana's face that made the awkward feelings dissipate.

Her happy and warm smile melted whatever uneasy feeling Bruce's mind was about to send his way. "Well husband, how was patrol?"

"I can't-" Bruce began almost painfully trying to recall as he sat upright. "I can't remember if I even went out on patrol tonight." Bruce rubbed his forehead.

"Your tired, Bruce. Get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow about it."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, with a jump start to his mind. "Yes, tomorrow."

Diana turned to face the other way. "And about me coming with you on patrol. Each time you go at it alone, you always come back exhausted."

"I'm use to it," Bruce leaned in and kissed her on the neck.

She turned to look at him. "I'm serious, Bruce. I am coming on patrol with you from now on."

Bruce amusingly smiled before lying back down. "Yeah, right," he said sarcastically. It was all motor function, both words and actions. He wasn't even sure how he did it but he did with nothing seeming out of the ordinary.

Both of his hands found themselves placed under a unsure head and mind of what was really going on, but felt so normal at what had just taken place. It felt even more normal when Diana's warm body cuddle next to his. He exhaled, pleasantly wrapping his arms around her.

"Now go to sleep, Bruce."

That he did or at least that is what Bruce though he did. Although he felt himself asleep, Bruce's mind was still working with all gears in motion at the logical reasoning for what was occurring with- to him right now. It didn't make any sense. He laid peacefully in bed next to Diana of Themiscria who Bruce was certain without a doubt was his wife. How it all happened, he still couldn't recall but the moment where everything felt complete he was going to cherish.

Hours seemed to past by and Bruce knew he was asleep, but was still aware of his surroundings. He laid in bed with Diana, his wife and love, and was truly happy with it. So happy with her in his arms and being his, Bruce didn't mind the sensation of wind emerging from his now opened bedroom window. His sense of awareness demanded him to wake, yet he didn't take any actions to disturb the content feeling being at peace.

He moaned, fighting both sides of himself while ultimately wanting to remain asleep.

The moonlight beams that covered them from before were gone, very suddenly as Bruce felt complete darkness over him. His senses demanded he wake, but he didn't want to. It wasn't until the forceful hand that grabbed at him did Bruce awakened. He immediately fought against at the intruder's arm, but like a hazing memory from before, Bruce was in the air.

With all of his strength the struggle to break free felt hopeless. All efforts proved in vain. He looked at the figure, a blackness that was not human. He couldn't make out the features but Bruce knew the thing was looking not at him, but at his still sleeping wife Diana.

"Urgh, Diana!" he warningly shouted.

The creature tossed Bruce to the other side of the room and honed in at her. Bruce smashed into the wall and made ready to pounce off it. Before he could however, dark shadow-like limbs appeared from the wall that grabbed and restrained him from moving.

It moved closer to her.

"No! Diana!" Bruce screamed.

"Bruce?" Diana said groggily not aware of the thing standing over her. Before her eyes could process what was going on, similar limb emerged from the bed and grabbed hold of the hero.

He forgotten how to pray. Everything inside begged for her strength to be enough to break free, but a gut wenching feeling told him otherwise. Her Amazon strength proved just as useless as his own in the struggled to break free. It wasn't hopeless, somehow Bruce had to escape confinement just as he had done a hundred times before.

"Diana!"

Her struggle was futile and the monster made sure Bruce saw what was about to occur. His shadowy arm formed into a sharp blade and displayed the newly form weapon to them. The Dark Knight gasped in horror. The creature's next action he knew was going to be preformed solely for his viewing.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Bruce," almost a whisper that Diana let out before being impaled by the shadow thing's bladed shaped arm.

"No! No! Diana!"

She gasped and wanted to cry out, but there was nothing in her lungs to use for such a feat. She was still alive and to Bruce's horror, the murderous thing attack Diana again and again. The rage and contempt grow so greatly Bruce was ready to kill. To kill that monster; that nightmare!

Her last breath was drawn and Diana's body drenched in blood on their bed. The deed was done and the thing turned to Bruce. Its blank look gave no remorse or reason before it turned from him to the opened window. It walked without regard or sympathy for its actions done to Wonder Woman and to him.

"Ah! No! Bastard! Let me go! I'll kill you!" Bruce continued his struggle to break free. Tired but filled with rage to avenge her death held no bounds.

The thing turned to him and tilted its head. Unevenly, Bruce watched as the shadow took form and noticed two horns emerging from the forehead of the creature. They stretched out to both sides of it's head and a more defined body emerged, followed with what Bruce stared was two red deviling eyes.

"I don't care what you are! I'm going to kill you for what you did to her!" Bruce roared.

It was silent at first, than without moving spoke, "Like I said before Bruce: she can't protect you forever."

With that, the creature vanished out the window and the limbs that held Bruce to the wall faded away. He ran to the window intent on following the thing, but it was gone. Without a second thought, Bruce ran to the side of the bed where his murdered wife laid. He wearily took hold of the hand that bore her marriage ring that sealed the binding between them. The symbol of their love and commitment to one another until death do they part.

He took her in his arms, blood soaking against his bare chest.

No words could be spoken. Just noises of pain parted from his lips. He closed his eyes remembering when he swore long ago to lock away his miserable heart. It was the insurance and security he needed to keep everyone he knew and loved from ever experiencing the fate Diana endure. It was part of the curse in being who Bruce was, being the Batman. Whose loved ones always paid the price in his war.

"Diana." Bruce managed to say. He was at a loss for anything else to say, expect, "I'm sorry." He lowered his head and quietly sobbed over the loss of the most wonderful person whose only mistake was loving him.

With his final words, a raged roar was let loose of the inner tormented pain.

Both eyes shot opened to a breathless body that violently shot upward from its resting. Mind rattling for reason, thoughts of logic were lost and erratic emotions conflicted with every attempt made at gaining composer of himself.

It was only a dream, the man quickly told himself once assessing his surroundings. The palm of his hands shot up to cover over two very shaky eyes. Dreams were nothing to fear, nothing to worry about. But-

"My God, what is happening to me?"

It was a nightmare.

Hauntings of the night, such was an event all too of an familiarity.

The room Bruce's eyes gazed upon just moments ago was the same room he just escaped from. He lowered his hands with a stern look on his face. The sight was absorbed and heated the man's blood to the placed which served as her ending grounds. Like a blanket was to a child to hide away in, he rushed to the curtains and tore them down allowing beaming light to rush in. It was a much needed necessity that Bruce's sights soaked in.

But it was not enough.

The bedroom was the same as the nightmare and Bruce hated it, every last square inch. He was enraged and gripped at the unsatisfied anger acquired under the nightmare's spell. It consumed the man seeing the rich dark wooden walls and expensive furnitures identical to the things he saw while asleep. The setting stage of her dreamed death.

It was in an instant that Bruce let lose all hell fury within him, using both skill and mindless aggression against the contents of the room. Walls and furnitures suffering the wrath of its master all the while keeping the image of his torturer in mind, remembering with a passionated regret being unable to make a single strike against it.

It was a inhumane, to make him powerlessly watch.

His rage could last forever with the energy it feed Bruce's body. Nothing could stop him from running a path of destruction across the entire manor if he wanted to. There was no reason to hold back, nothing to stop Bruce from breaking every bone in his body at destroying until the fullest extent of his rage was satisfied.

But within moments of his battle, the need of the body for a balanced intake of air quickly ensued over him, forcing Bruce to halt his rampage on the defenseless bedroom.

It was within that time taken to catch his breath, the faintest of whispers from his analytical mind sprung up like a wildfire. The object of the terrors and nightmares had taken form. It had a voice, a will, a cause to do harm that Bruce could focus on. It had purpose in causing such suffering onto him.

The question was: why?

What was there to gain making him suffer?

For whatever reason this creature chose to inflict such pain upon him was hardly worth Bruce's concerns. Evil does what it does best, to do evil. This thing had the power to break him from the inside out, using terror and fear as its weapon. Whatever chance found in focusing on Diana as a defense went up in smoke. The monster was getting the better of him and whatever it wanted from Bruce, it was going to get it soon.

He remained hunched over in an attack stance, fists maintained in full readiness for another round of mindless aggression. The focused and calmed man remained silently intact, but the drive to continue destroying was ever so pressed into Bruce's mind. He was fighting against an untouchable enemy and it was driving Bruce mad not being able to lift a single fist against it in his defense.

What few weaknesses carried in him the monster was exploiting. The unreal situation drove all the unbarred anger in full motion. The man wanted to break something, someone. Anything would do to easy himself from his pain.

He turned ready to strike again at the damaged framed bed, but like a deer to headlights, Bruce stopped.

Standing there in the door frame motionlessly the boy stared shockingly at him.

Bruce stood up straight. Calmly he dropped both arms to his sides, taking in a deep intake of air.

"Tim."

"I heard a noise. I thought you were... in trouble or something," the boy hesitantly said.

Cursing at himself was the only thing Bruce could do to explain his actions that could have easily been heard from every corner of the silent Wayne Manor. All shreds of reason during the assault on the room had fled from him and was overlooked by the uncontrollable rage of emotions Bruce felt from within. An outlet was needed, and there was no better place to unleash it than on the room where Diana had been slain.

"I'm fine." _and don't ask,_ Bruce added mentally. Not that he would really answer the boy, but the last thing Bruce needed was another problem from his young ward being afraid of him.

The tension rising in Tim's mentor the past few days was obvious enough to see even for him. Bruce Wayne carried himself aggressively, -even more so than he usually did- almost as if he were expecting an attack of sort to come up from behind.

But to explode like this and on his room? What could be going so wrong that could cause such uncontrolled behavior in a man like Bruce Wayne?

"Guess it was time for some remodeling than?" the boy lightly asked contemplating how he could make for the quickest of escapes.

Bruce took a quick look around at the results of his room. The bedroom now resembled nothing of what his nightmare had played out before him just moments ago. A feat he found great satisfaction and relief in accomplishing.

"Something like that."

He remained strong in posture and made no notion in body language suggesting he had just done something that was out of the ordinary. But Bruce refused to look back at Tim. Not daring to see the fear installed within the young teen he considered to be another one of his sons.

"Meet you downstairs in thirty minutes," Bruce made his way to the door.

The interest of self-preservation jumped at Tim to instinctively move into the hall and watched Bruce every second pass before the soon closed door severed them.

He lingered at the door for a moment longer wondering what to make of everything that was going on. Bruce was mad beyond anything the young teen ever saw before and hadn't the faintest idea as to why. It couldn't have been something he did.

The same minute past by with a crash that dropped Tim's jaw open with the destruction sounds of another piece of furniture. Enough for the young hero to flee the immediate vicinity and head to the dwelling place of the only person who could even begin at understanding Bruce, the kitchen. Alfred was the foundation of reason and perhaps sanity in this place, maybe he could enlighten Tim to what was going on. That and Tim was starving for some breakfast.

Like clockwork he heard the words repeat over and over once descending into the bowls of the cave;

_She can't protect you forever, Bruce_.

No one protected the Batman his thoughts shot back; it was the Batman who protected them. The Batman saved lives, the Batman always turned defeat into victory no matter the odds.

Batman always found a way. Ready to pay whatever price there was of him to protect that one life.

Nightmares were part of him, his fuel to wage war on crime. But the terrors, they were too great of a distraction, so unmistakably real it was rattling every one of his nerves. Overwhelmed for much of anything, Bruce buried himself in work.

A combative armor, an Exosuit, the latest project of interested since the battle with Darkseid. Largely incomplete, the suit would serve as a deterrent for those higher in strength beings Bruce would encounter in the future. Powerful and complicated in building, the project would consume weeks in order to finish and all of one's attention in constructing.

_Perfect._

Working with such fine tuning and advanced circuitry required patience and a steady hand, none of which Bruce had at the moment, as a loss of control caused the tool in use to burn through several internal circuits for the eighth time.

The tool was retracted and viewing the damaged done to the suit's inner workings sent a wave up Bruce's spine. Damage, extensive.

He growled under his breath before angrily sweeping everything off the working table in defeat. He was at a breaking point; so far away from being able to focus. A master of patience and determination, being brought down by nightmares. Both fists slammed on the table in a last bit of frustration, knowing his prideful control was slipping further away.

Both eyes closed, the mind wondered: Why? Why must life be so difficult?

With nothing but the cave's natural sounding wonders as his answer, breathing slowed and with a much deeper intake, stilling the already exhausted mind. Control over himself was quickly becoming tangible again. The terrors so actively haunting from within him throughout the day were gone. Silent by some unknown blessing that was more than to be thankful for. A moment enough for anyone to hope for the possibility that it was over.

In silence and peace of mind, the regaining of control, he refused. It wasn't over. From within, the Dark Knight's mind refused to believe the wave of terrors and nightmares striking at him were over. Far from leaving him.

No evil leaves so...

easily.

It was in times of silence and peace when people lowered their guard and gave in to the belief they had won. It such moments, they were venerable and it was then that the enemy would make for the fatal blow. No such moment of weakness would the Batman allow to overtake him.

He refused to let down his guard.

Eyes closed and began the relentless search inside himself for it, diving deeper in his consciousness for the thing haunting his body and soul every waking hour for days. It was still inside, the demon, that monster, the nightmare. Hiding, laying low under the confusion and longing for inner peace in perpetration for a fatal strike. An unquestioned certainly. It was eerie enough not to feel it, scary perhaps not to have it noticeably present. For the man of night and shadows, he didn't do scared. Only became more cautious.

Through seer determination and willingness there was a way to achieve victory. He was a man who would do almost anything to get the job done.

If only-

The computer beeped in and both eyes snapped open to the unwanted interruption. He looked with narrowed eyes at the findings displayed of the black substance found in Crane's cell. Once more, the findings read inconclusive. A failing Bruce found himself greatly angered at before colliding his fist with the keyboard. What good was the most advance piece of equipment if it couldn't do a simple job of analyzing?

"Master Bruce?" the man of reason spoke.

He inhaled lightly, rallying himself together and turned towards the approaching Alfred.

"How are you young man?"

"What is it Alfred?" There was no time for games today, no time for small talk. There was never a day for such nonsense.

"Master Tim left in quite a rush for school this morning. A rarity in itself, I might add. But at the breakfast table, the young lad was unusually scarce in speeching. He seemed-"

"Scared? Yes, I know. Did he tell you why?"

"Merely made the suggestion that I should talk to you about it, sir. But to be short, I did see the room."

"I'll clean it up, Alfred."

"As happily as I would be to have to you say that years ago, Master Bruce, I am not as worried about the room as I am you."

"I'm fine." Being cold to others was a trait of his own and was freely given to others without hardship. But Alfred, he was family. He was someone Bruce trusted, someone who caught remotely the inner struggles of his life. To be cold was not something easily done when it came to his close to being father, Alfred.

"Sir if I may-"

"I'll explain later, Alfred. I'm busy."

He hesitated for moment, "Very good, sir." Calmly without fail, the old man took to the stairs with his hands behind his back. "Breakfast is still at the ready if you feel hungry at any time, Master Bruce."

The younger man paid him no attention having diverted his entire focus on the computer's failed attempt towards analyzing the substance. It wasn't right by Alfred's standards for a man such as his ward to do this to himself. To hide in darkness, in a cave of all places and mellow in thought to whatever was causing him such distress. To lose more of himself night after night in the war on crime to where there was more of the Batman than there was of the man of Bruce Wayne. Very few options were at the butler's disposal at saving this man he consider to being his only son.

Very few.

"One last thing, sir."

His gaze turned slightly away from the computer.

"Its nearing three o'clock."

His silence was broken by curiosity. "And?"

"Your pilots would like to know if you still intend on making the trip to Metropolis today. They are rather anxious to get underway and should be able to make it within a few hours."

Silence again, followed by Bruce returning full attention towards the computer monitor. Taking a seat, the man began the relentless work using the damaged keyboard. Giving his silent answer to Alfred's inquiry.

It was a disappointing choice, saddening more than anything for the old man knowing what was all at stake if the famed Bruce Wayne of Gotham failed to show for the _party_. The many who yearned for a new line of hope from a playboy philanthropist who could save a city from a depression, and of the exclusive few who truly wanted to see the man Bruce Wayne.

A gentlemen of service was never to question his master's decision, even if ever fiber of his being demanded just that of the father figured Alfred.

"Very well, sir. I will call and cancel the arrangements to Metropolis." With one step further away from the cave, failure was the only thing on the old man's mind. Failure to keep a promise to an old friend at taking care of a person that mattered the most to him.

"Alfred?"

The butler stopped in his tracks, hoping for the hopeless.

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"The other night while I was on patrol," he began. "Someone managed to contact me through the Batmobile's com channel which I specifically turn off to anyone outside of Gotham with a problem anything less than a major disaster. You wouldn't happen to know anything about how a certain person managed to get through to me would you, _old friend_?"

A clearing of the throat, unusual to Bruce's ears for a man of Alfred's background training.

"I dare to say sir, that I have no idea." It was as if the bat signaling spotlight was upon him. Alfred remained calm under his ward's question while being inwardly delighted at the lesser serious tone used by the young man's questioning.

Bruce turned his chair towards the stairs and looked at him and from the distance in between them, Alfred could barely make out the finer details of the man's face. But if he wasn't too mistaken, and the old man prayed that he wasn't, he could swear Bruce was gently smiling at him. A smile that faded with the darkened tone of the young man's next words.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't. Thank you, Alfred." The chair turned and the dented keyboard was once again in full usage.

"Very good, sir."

When the silent noises of the cave were his only companion once more, the work in so desperate need of being completed was far from importance. There were a lot of people counting on an appearance at the Metropolis Ball, as a rich and elite savior to their war battered city. The opportunities to do some real good without the use of a mask like Thomas Wayne did. To keep a depression at bay and perhaps to save just that one person from turning to crime and becoming a cold killer.

To erase an image desperately from his mind of beautiful woman's lifeless face stained in every thought surrounding her. To be there and see her safe, filled with the life and spirit that made her such a sight to behold.

The clock read ten minutes after three and his self still failing to give a defiant answer. Teeth grinning together, with making the choice of whether or not Bruce Wayne would show. A choice Bruce knew he would have to live with for a long time.

He looked away from the clock, time was never on his side for anything. Slowly his fingers returned to the keyboard, typing in another command for the computer to accomplish, baring in mind that he had so much work still left to do.

So much work...

3:15 pm.

**Metropolis Central Park **

A festive time to be had by all in Metropolis, Every corner of the park's events and features was littered with people from near and far; eager businessmen seeking the opportunities of the city, the local residences, and the many wanting to see in person their heroes of the world.

A festive time to be had by all and Diana endured all she could of it. Hordes of the unwanted paparazzi spared the beautiful princess not one moment's rest. Her choice of attire for the event, a stunning dark blue dress fitting the Amazon's figure, drew them to her like moths to the flame. An undead of mindless media hounding with questions and photos even Superman's aid could not hold back. The last nerve of tolerance was reached when the questions began concerning waist size and other features. Diana's self-imposed dismissal as an attracting feature didn't go unnoticed, but for just a moment tonight, she needed to find solitude.

On a nearby stone bridge, away from the calamity of everything and everyone her thoughts were left scattered and erratic with both feelings of anger and irritation. For a friend Diana was willing to endure a lot, but every hour that passed wore her out. The people, them and their cameras and questions, it was all so insufferable! Superman and the others would have to fend for themselves for the time being.

Right now, Diana needed some peace.

Both forearms found their way hard onto the stone bridge railing, and the eyes of the frustrated Amazon closed softly with the sound of pebbles tumbling against her might into the streaming water below. Alone at last in the comfort of her own thoughts, with the silence of the park's beauty around her, the truest nature of Diana's disgruntlement for tonight surfaced. She hadn't even realized how grateful the distractions the people had been.

The representatives of his company arrived hours ago and the surge of word passed throughout the day supported the claims of Bruce Wayne making an appearance. He said in lesser terms to them he would be here and his people said he would show. Yet not a word of Bruce's being at the celebration nor his pending arrival had been spoken. Both eyes opened to woman in the water, hardly recognizable to Diana if she didn't know better. Never before had anything pushed her to such lengths over something like this nor instilled such heartache.

The prefect encounter outside the Justice League, pass the borders of their masks.

Was if fair to ask it of him? Seeking something in a man who denies anything of the sort in his life and interfere with a personal vendetta such as his that consumed a life? Or for a considered god-like being to ask it of a mortal man to displaying any caring or affection?

It wasn't Diana's intention to give it to anyone, but reluctantly he had it. In his possession the man had something most fragile and precious of hers. For everything that it was worth, whether he knew it or not, Bruce Wayne or the Batman was breaking it. If not for her pride, the tears held back for it's sake would be overwhelming.

She didn't know what to do.

"I don't think so, Princess," a familiar voice declared firmly.

Diana gasped. Distracted and consumed with her inner thoughts, she hadn't even notice Shayera's presence.

"What?"

Humored annoyance was littered on her face. "There are few of us girls here as it is to keep these photo-freaks at bay and you think you can sneak off without any of us noticing? Ain't happening!" the redhead declared.

A gentle smile was given in return before Diana returned her sights back to the water below her. Shayera leaned her backside against the bridge railing flinging at her hair and a sigh of great relief. The toils of the day were no doubt hard on the both of them.

The private feuding emotions held against the winged woman were ignored for the moment. For the moment Diana was not interested in fighting with anyone.

The very air around the both of them was saturated with the ill-had feelings, so much that both could drowned in it. Shayera glanced at her comrade seeing the disheartened look Diana poorly tried to mask. She too knew that feeling, that emptiness, that disappointment in something, in someone.

She looked around uncertain of what to do as they stood in silence. It was a mistake for her to come here. They were on much better terms now, but not enough to help settle something like this. The eeriness of the situation was like a great cold against the winged warrior's skin. She had to do something.

"I'chanaa!" she shouted with feigned annoyance.

Diana snapped to hearing the woman's swearing. "What?"

"You know," Shayera stood up allowing her body language to confirm her agitation. "I have never in all my years had the need to bash so many heads in with my mace in a single night. Those deadbeat reports got me so fired up with their questions and standing so close to me. I could feel them breathing on my features," she continued her rant, walking around going down the list with passion. "It was Shayera this and Hawkgirl that! And every question was about....about...."

She was at a lost for words.

Their questions Shayera hadn't even allowed to past by her mind until now. The realization kicked in of each and everyone asking nearly the same thing: 'How could you?'

They may not have asked directly as that, but the point was made. What was meant as a means to distract the hurting princess stirred the buried pain Shayera held within herself. She had betrayed so many during the event, leaving her without a home and completely alone.

Diana saw her figure slump and arms curl around herself to quietly hide herself. Hard enough as it was for someone of such harden caliber to break at anything, Shayera was ashamed, hurt even by it. Within a second of a thought Diana placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Shayera?"

Her eyes moved towards the gesture of friendship. A smile found its way on her face as the pained thoughts fled from her.

"And Wally!" she declared sternly, pulling away from Diana's resting arm. "He's such a little kid. Did you know he made me stand there while he tried to beat his old record of going on some ride called Tom's Twister eight times without hurling?! The man could run around the world in a single day yet he still finds being flung around in circles fun. Can you believe that?"

"Wally will always be Wally."

A smiled was shared in thinking of their silly friend. Wally was such a character to have around, but in thinking of their hearty friend came an ugly silence thinking of their other friend.

"He still hasn't shown up has he?" Shayera asked. She didn't want to address it knowing how much this arrangement meant for Diana.

The Amazon was silent.

"There they are!" a voice cried out in excitement.

Both women turned to the edge of the bridge seeing another horde of reporters charging at them. Already their mouths running with questions that were not even comprehensible from the other. Within moments they were surrounded by them and the flashes of cameras were blinding them.

"Wonder Woman! Wonder Woman! Over here-" one reporter shouted.

"Hawkgirl!" another reporter cried.

"How did-"

"Who-"

"What did-"

It was clear the time to their selves had ended. Neither could see just how many were around them nor hear from one between the other. Both women braved through the field of media choosing not to just fly over the annoyance that hounded them. They made their way to the main streams of the Metropolis Ball with the press in tow. If anything for their return, the two women could use what protection of their space Superman and their boys would offer against _them_.

Curious enough at making distance away from the nuisance the crowd of questionnaires began to stir in uproar. Diana was determined to get away to enjoy the rest of the evening, leaving them behind was a blessing that would not be taken for granted. It was as if all grace had fallen unto the Amazon's ears of the media commotion while fleeing from them. The crowd roared with the anticipation and excitement to the news:

Bruce Wayne had arrived.

The car was noticed this time around, making another tour around the streets of Metropolis very uncharacteristic of the billionaire Bruce Wayne. The paperazi buzzed about his finally expected arrive right outside the window. No attempt was made to exit the vehicle, he was perfectly content where he was and it hardly mattered what they would say concerning the odd behavior. It was inviting to remain in and the growing mass out there held no appeal in facing.

His hand cupped his chin while staring out the darkened car window glass. Coming here was a mistake. What was he thinking?

"Master Bruce?" came the inquiry from the older man that broke the deadening silence inside the car. He looked back at a very occupied young man lost in thought. For men his age and experience to be nervous about such affairs hardly seemed fitting Alfred couldn't help but think.

"One more time around the city, Alfred," came the quick reply.

"If we drive off again Master Bruce, I think the young man at the toll booth will start asking questions."

The statement did little to sway him. He lowered his hand from his chin with neither eyes turning away from the hungering crowd for him outside. It wasn't an issue to drive around, Alfred could last all night if need be. Of course driving meant to actually go somewhere and they had circled the city five times in silence with him in the darkened backseat to brood.

It was getting old to the man of service.

"One more time around, Alfred," came the sharp command.

At once the vehicle was in motion, not phasing Bruce with this thoughts. This was for the greater good his mind reasoned. There were too many risks for him to take chances like this. This mission he undertook was the only thing that mattered. All he wanted to make this easier was to believe that was all he needed or wanted in life but that was becoming harder and harder to believe. Conflicting thoughts and reasoning however were brought to a halt by the vehicle jerking to a stop.

"Alfred?"

The man of service's arms came to rest on the seat as he turned to look at his ward, face neutral as ever.

"Forgive me for being so bold Master Bruce, but..." his expression turned seriously grim. "Get out of this car young man!"

Shock could not be concealed in Bruce's face looking at the kindred man sitting in front of him. It was years since Alfred raised his voice at him, it no less served Alfred's purpose of getting his point across.

Bruce yielded to the stare of his butler and gave another look at the awaiting masses.

"You'll be alright here for a few hours, old man?"

"Always sir," came the usual tamed tone.

Bruce smirked with his hand slowly reaching for the door handle. He gave one final thought to his condition with terrors and its unusual absence since awakening. Mental warnings went off not to go because of it. The image of her in the nightmare, it turned his face bitter thinking about it. The events were so real from all accounts. He wanted to burn it out of his mind. Once the first foot touched down onto the ground with the opening of the door the cameras came in full force. The practiced playboy grin came into play as the expected figurehead Bruce Wayne greeted the waiting crowd.

"Don't wait up," the billionaire said and closed the door.

There was no going back now, he was here and in the publics eye.

To please the crowd was easy enough. A simple grin could charm and answer half a dozen of their questions. It hid the contempt held for what his social status brought him. What few answers he indulged in giving were vain or of little consequence. Lois Lane who managed to pull herself away from Superman temporary was alloted anything worth saying a second time. Everything else was of standard role play for the crowds and their leisure.

He gave the crowd just enough of Bruce Wayne before picking out a young lady to give his attention to. This one was of a thin blond physic and already called for him by the name of 'Brucie'.

He hated that name.

With the ten seconds of additional attention at her, the young lady seized the chance to grab for his hand and haul away the biggest catch in her life to the dance floor.


	5. Nightingale

Disclaimer: I do not own the DC Comic characters, locations, or anything of that nature.

Claimer: I own the plot and OC characters in this story.

Here you go, Oksofia. I hope it was worth the wait.

A many thanks to Geeky BMWW for her help in the chapters and to Lady Isis for her assistance with this chapter. It only sounds as good as I think it does because of these two.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Nightingale**

* * *

There were spinning and endless swirls around his head — since the end of the morning his vision had been full of them. The headaches and sore stomach were brutal, and made standing, let alone walking, a painful task. The night sky spun and nearly merged with the ground; blending colors and distorted sounds of chatter. He wanted these effects to be gone and over with, but admittedly he was getting used to them. The stroll was made to appear as unaffected as his strength and remaining will could muster. The crowds noticed him until seeing his obvious state, and then disregarded him as he passed.

When his vision finally cleared to a degree of interpretation, he searched the surroundings for anything existing that could draw a sense of familiarity. The background city, the trees, the people — where was he? In a park?

All he could remember or care to remember was that he needed to see someone tonight. To tell her something very important. He had been waiting for some time to do so and it was eating at him to do nothing else until the deed was done.

At the edge of the crowd he wanted to be away from stood one who could be recognize or at least her backside. From the look of things she too was looking for someone. He reached for her with his numbed limb and placed his golden covered hand on the woman's shoulder.

Her green eyes were focused in temper at the unexpected gesture, but they softened with the sight of him. "Flash?!"

She stared at him in confusion. His back and head were slouched downward, his expression sick and tired. The hint of drool from the corner of his mouth came with an awful stench.

"Nine and a half," he slurred. "Told ya."

Shayera's eyes lit up in outrage in reaction to Flash's stupidity, and she grabbed him before he collapsed. He was nearly powerless in her supporting arms — something the cameras did not miss. Angered still by the ones she had just escaped from, the winged woman hauled the man away from the mainstream crowds.

"Nine times?!" She wanted to hit him. "You went on that thing nine times?"

"Ten actually," he burped. "Couldn't make the tenth trip the entire way."

"Wal- Flash," she said, a reactionary strain in her voice. Flash dragged against the ground, unable to contribute to the foot movement. Crowd numbers decreased enough for her liking, and tired of carrying the boy around, Shayera propped him up against a nearby tree.

Her right hand fell on her hip. "What were you thinking?"

"Well, I told you I'd beat it." Flash rubbed his stomach to coax the angered matter that remained in it. "Ooh...I'm going to feel that in the morning."

"Look at you, you're a mess!"

"Well you're...." he paused to think. "The three of you both can talk to me when you stop spinning around in circles, 'kay?"

Another second was all it took for the smell of the food cart beside them to assault Flash's sense of smell and desire to fill a basically empty stomach. Without fail he reached over with lighting speed and consumed a hot dog. Followed by another and another. The volume of consumption gained him a disappointed glare from the woman standing before him.

"What? Heroes eat free here."

"'Free' being used lightly for a fund raiser, Flash!" She snatched the food in his hands and walked away. The hot dog's aroma held far less appeal for her than it had for Flash, and it was tossed away with a look of disgust. It was too big a reminder of those rat-things back home.

He caught up in a heartbeat with another five 'dogs' that were consumed with haste. "So while I was out...uh, pleasing the crowd, where did you sneak off to?"

"I wasn't _sneaking_," she said with a hiss. "While you were _pleasing the crowd_, I went for some air and bumped into someone."

Her pace slowed. "Have you seen Diana?"

"Not since this morning, why?"

"She was right behind me when we...never mind." Shayera's eyes glanced back, thinking; the story wasn't important enough to explain.

An entirely new gathered crowd ahead stopped the woman cold.

Flash followed with a halt, paying no mind to what Shayera was looking at. "Here's what gets me. This party — I know its suppose to be all dandy for the rich and all, but why call it a ball? Its more like a festival to me. Like the ones around town when I was a kid, only this is a lot bigger. The Metropolis Fair makes more sense if you ask me."

"The rich, Flash, aren't here for the rides and hot dogs like you. They're here to enjoy something a little more settled."

"No kidding. I'd like to see those guys try negotiate a business deal while spinning around at hundred miles an hour saying; 'Buy! No, sell! I can't hear you!' Not something that makes you feel charitable or interested in investing on something with your hurling your guts out."

Shayera smiled before she pulled Wally forward and pointed; "I think that's more along the lines of making them feel more charitable towards the city."

With a goofy expression he looked over and saw the distant collective gathering of the rich and mighty. Suits and gowns galore who hung around the area obviously created and decorated for their sole benefit. A large tent in the background with food and created comfort zones for conducting business. All which were centered around a dance floor and stand where fine music was played. And of course — food!

"Well, what are we waiting for?" he asked with a grin.

"Flash, the last thing those people need you making a fool of yourself while eating up all their food."

"C'mon, Shay, those guys could use a laugh." He began to walk and stuck his thumb out at a sign. "And besides, look! No press allowed!"

Wally continued forward and goaded her on about tagging along or face the media for the rest of the evening. As tempting as it was to return to the fairground for Superman and the others' sake, the chance of a decent break from them was too much to ignore. Plus, she couldn't help but notice at another edge of the camera free zone the media attacking a certain someone in a mob, as he was pulled forward by a delighted young woman.

The unavoidable further complemented Bruce's hidden aggravation while he maintained a modest expression. There was no interest to go down the road his painted image usually made him take. The young blond hair woman allowed to whisk him away from the media hounds held a tight grip knowing time would be no doubt short with him. Everyone with a camera and a slim pair of legs in the city would be chasing tonight. She worked relentlessly to keep everyone else from being allowed to mingle with Bruce Wayne. The accomplishment of doing so kept a strong smile on the woman's face as she spoke to her catch of things that sounded nothing more than the rabbles of the conceded to the man's ears. The Batman masked in a tree somewhere in the park while waiting for Ethan Delmont to strike was the primary choice for tonight's appearance and for not taking it ate at his agitation.

As expected the woman took Bruce to the most intimate location she had available to the public eye, the dance floor. The sight of it was met with anguish on his part and an inward curse at himself for poor planning with this woman. Not the most cleverest or most effective means of escape from the media ever devised. A gas pellet and a disappearing act would be the method of choice to evade them had he been in the cowl, but that was a little too extreme for the situation.

Just about.

The young lady's choice to take him there held no intent in the man's mind. See a few people and conduct actual business with other dignitaries and get some real work with his company done. Anything would be better than to entertain the bothersome role that would lead him to such a place as the dance floor this evening.

Bruce was certain of it.

Her feet came to a halt and with a spin of the heel began an entirely new nightmare for the billionaire. The music was lively and annoyed him — and the woman wanted a dance with gusto. Gusto he simply could not provide.

While it was a long shot of _her_ being in the general area, Bruce's eyes glanced all around him without discretion. He was tempted to just call out her name — or take the more logical approach of breaking radio silence on the com-links. His motions of dance suffered for the lack of attention he put into it; slow and were obviously put forth without much effort placed behind them.

"You having a good time?" she asked girlishly.

"Immensely," he grumbled.

Whether the woman failed to pick up on his tone of voice or simply chose to ignore it, she continued to dance _endlessly_. With every spin or move that caused her to face away from him, Bruce's expressions would relax from the facade of pleasantries. It was too tiring at the moment to play the role entirely. It proved to be a costly mistake for him with other women who lingered around like vultures for a chance to get at him.

To see an openly moody playboy while dancing with a beautiful woman was an open invitation for every other gold-digger to cash in on. The young woman spun around once more and before her return, a tap was made to Bruce's shoulder. A single look was all it took for him to be stanched up by another regarded beauty and begin a dance of her own.

"Bruce Wayne," she began with excitement. "It's been forever!"

He was certain he'd never met this woman before, but this card had been played several times in the past. Strange women would claim a previous acquaintance in the hope that he couldn't remember all of the women he'd supposedly been with. After all, why would a playboy airhead care enough to remember one girl from the next?

"Yes, it has," Bruce cleared his throat, going for the confused and nervous look. "Uh..."

"Carol," she smiled.

"Carol," he made to play the moment off smoothly, "right."

"So how you been?"

The woman's voice was irritating.

He gave a toothy grin and gave minimum effort to the dance.

"Excuse me," the blond snapped in with a mixed expression of feigned politeness and pure outrage.

"Oh, you're excused," Carol said simperingly, immediately returning her attention to the billionaire.

The blond's jaw dropped, and shock could be seen clearly on her face. "I believe that Bruce and I were dancing."

She beamed a glare at her.

"Now we're dancing," she smiled smugly, "so get lost."

"Bruce?" the blond pleaded.

It would be simple to have one woman in one arm and another in the other, but not tonight. A confused look was hitched on his face at the woman that hid his utter contempt for the stupidity of the situation. What so many other men would give almost anything for, Bruce loathed with a passion.

And then, like a rain-cloud appearing on an already foul day, another woman appeared.

She had beauty and everything else. Her approach was greeted by hostility from both of the women Bruce was not-dancing with. Normally the men crowded around her for a dance, but apparently not tonight. Ordinarily she'd cut her losses and move on, but...

This was Bruce Wayne!

"Excuse me, ladies," the blond cut in, "but we were having a moment. So butt out!" She moved closer than was appropriate for a stranger, stroking at Bruce's jaw to somehow coax him into a decision.

The move was cheap and maddened the other two women. Such a recognized tension Bruce wisely found himself backing away from. Women... ready to fight one another for attention. How droll and bothersome. He had neither the time nor the patience for it.

"You can have a turn with him when I am well and done with him." The blond pushed herself before the other two. "That won't be tonight I can assure you," she purred, the words spoken suggestively.

"You don't got all night, sister!" The brunette threw both hands on her hips. "He didn't even look like he was having a good time with your dancing. How you think you're going to show him a good time the rest of the night?"

Bruce rolled his eyes.

The blond readied for attack with her bare hands and teeth.

"Why you little-"

_Enough! _Bruce shouted to himself.

"Ladies, ladies," he soothed, shaking his head.

"Bruce, you were having a better time with me than you were with them right?"

"Bruce," the second said.

"Bruce," the third said.

He eyed the surroundings for any reasonable escape route. Wasn't there supposed to be an attack sometime tonight? Everyone around looked at the scene as they assumed he was enjoying every moment of it. No one was going to end an entertainment of the Gotham Playboy in action. Bruce was on his own. No Alfred, no crisis, and definitely no Superman to bail him out of such a bad situation. The three women were ready to begin their brawl just as Bruce caught glimpse of a way to get him out of the current entanglement.

He smiled and turned his attention to them. "Would any of you ladies care for a drink?"

Each of the women broke off their attention directing them solely at him.

"A drink?"

A coy smile played to his supposed intent beamed on his face that they ate up without fail.

"I'd love a drink," the brunette said with enthusiasm.

"I'd like one too," the third said hastily.

"What kinda drink?" the blond's eyes lit up.

A chance to work on a drunk billionaire? How could any of them lose?

Bruce inched closer. "That'll be the surprise."

A surprise indeed was intended of an escape out of this and maybe with luck Bruce could flee the scene without being noticed. The refreshment table was a rather long walk if he timed it well enough.

He grinned. "You...you ladies wait right here and...uh, _talk_. I'll be getting those drinks."

The pace away from his triple troubles began slow but quickly gave way to a kick in steps.

"Bruce," the blond made to follow.

"No way, honey!" The second grabbed her arm. "No more alone time for you until he gets back."

The blond looked back at the departing Bruce, knowing her night with him was over.

With any luck they would buy into it long enough for him to slip away. The moments at the refreshment table would be long and dry. Maybe they'd get bored and leave him alone. That thought was tossed out of Bruce's head as instantly as it appeared there. Perhaps a spill of a drink on the pants, that always worked for a quick escape. The departure of Bruce Wayne wouldn't take long to see, but that was not a concern.

A fraction was accomplished with the company's interests since arriving — and not a speck of progress made in locating Diana. With more time there could be something done worth the trip in coming; remaining was out of the question. Any longer would only deepen the frustration and annoyance. Reason of the mind demanded the immediate end of the searching game before something else reached for him. She was here somewhere. The only interest that willed him to attend the event at all. Yet prolonging the useless task of locating her with the state of mind he was in had to be cut short.

His eyes furled and twitched with agitation at pouring the drinks. All of this was not what he needed. A waking terror could strike at any moment with an intensity Bruce dared not think about. Topping the many reasons why today turned out awful — he wanted to be rid of the mindless crowds.

The glasses in his hand almost shattered when the phone in Bruce's jacket rang.

"Bruce Wayne," he answered firmly.

"_Mr. Wayne_?" was asked with a hint of hesitation.

Bruce knew that voice anywhere. The murmuring and talks of Hawkgirl and the Flash warned him of their being in the area. He eyeballed around and boxed his shoulders closer with the phone as close as skin.

"Miss Hawk," he stated. "Sign the contract with Ethan?"

The code was understood on her end. "_Not yet. So far he's been pretty hard to reach._"

"Then why are you calling me?!" he fired through the phone.

"_Whoa! Keep your tights on there, batboy! I'm just-_"

"_Is that Bruce on the line?_"

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"_Flash!_" Shayera spat at the man at her side. "_Yes. Now be quiet._"

"_Hey, let me say hello_," a whoosh followed with a quick shout from Shayera with the phone removed in an instant from her fingers. "_It'll just take a sec_."

A grumble and a tightened fist came forward.

"_Mr. Wayne, is that really you_?" Flash asked with enthusiasm.

Bruce looked around and gave notice to the people around him. He smiled at them then returned his attention to the phone.

"Mr. Flash. How nice to speak to you. Always a pleasure to meet a hero."

"_Yeah well, you know. You don't meet a superhero everyday and all_."

"Uh-huh," he harshly replied.

"_Anyway, now that we have been properly introduced maybe we could hang out_," he hinted.

Bruce grind his teeth. "With me? What would a hero and someone like me do while _hanging out_?"

A pack of laughter escaped through the ear piece from Flash's end.

"_I think I can think of something. Like your three friends you left behind are missing Bruce Wayne_."

Bruce nearly crushed his phone with bare hands. "You listen and listen good you. I don't want you not thirty feet near me. Remember what I made clear on the Watchtower?"

"_Yeah...but you said that was for if we didn't know you and_-"

"Quiet!" he shouted. "You have a job to do here, and I suggest you get your mind out of wherever it may be hiding and get to it or so help me, Wally, I'll grind your running feet into paste!"

"_But I_-"

"Just do it!" Bruce shouted, ending the call. Both hands were thrust onto the table for support. He wondered how much more the day could possibly throw at him — and how much more of it he could stand.

"The 'savior of Metropolis' they call him," called another female sly voice. "And he has business problems too."

_Terrific_.

"A billionaire philanthropist and the most sought-after playboy, miserable in the company of the swooning women crowd," said the female.

Bruce looked up to see an all too familiar woman with a glass of champagne in hand and smug looked on her face.

"Miss Graves," he shook her hand.

Mercy eyeballed the phone held with Bruce's tight fist. "In a shouting match with an investor at a party like this?"

Bruce gazed at the phone than tucked it away in his jacket pocket. "One whose nonsense threatens the terms of my deal."

"Doesn't look too good for PR. The guy must be a bad investment for business."

Bruce gave a curious glare.

"Only when I don't need his help with something." He played with his corporate skills.

Mercy looked unamused. "I see." She drank and eyed the company waiting for Bruce Wayne's return along with the entertaining presence of the Flash.

"Heroes not your type of company?"

"I'm not someone those type mingle with. Bad PR and all," Bruce retorted with a smirk.

"With everything the League has under their belt already — what's the worst you could do?"

"What of your business troubles Ms. Graves? I hear LexCorp is on its last knees — almost ready to file for bankruptcy."

The insult was maddening, but Mercy shook it off like sand. "A result of its founder's actions and the state the invasion left it in." Mercy swirled the liquid in her glass, choosing her next words carefully. "But if these stories about how Lex saved Superman and the world from Darkseid continues, my company will be seeing the last of its financial problems."

"Right..." Bruce would see that was killed off quickly.

"If nothing else I have a few ideas of my own. But what of you and your interests in my city, Mr. Wayne? The _Daily Planet_ is up for grabs and Mr. White seems only too willing to talk to you." Mercy fed him a smirk, underlying contempt that Bruce saw easily. Both knew what his position as owner of the _Planet_ spelled for her company. His silence only fed Mercy's overall concerns.

"No date and avoiding swooning women? Taste in company must have changed."

An insult Bruce grinned at with no effect to his falsely created pride of a playboy.

"If-" Bruce pointed before the clamor of the crowds caught both their attention.

His brow furled curiously while deciphering between the muttering of the distant crowds. Very few made voices speak in awe like that. They filed around like defensive lining, rendering it impossible to see what all the commotion was for. His breath fell short of small intakes with the possibility. They moved around with the spectacle of interest pushing through them. Another few seconds before a woman emerged from the compacted crowd. They cried for the attention of Wonder Woman.

His gaze locked on her.

"Oh, the walking eye-candy goddess." Mercy folded her arms across her chest. Just the sight of that woman made Mercy's blood boil. Like Superman, Wonder Woman held no liking for the businesswoman**. **Of course Bruce Wayne, she noticed, couldn't pull his eyes away. He had barely moved.

He handed Mercy his drink and began forward, without paying her any mind at all. The audacity would have sent an angry response through the woman at such a gesture of disrespect. She watched the moth draw closer to the flame with disregard to any who called for him. Her eyes darted back and forth between Bruce Wayne and the famous Wonder Woman — an idea brewing that brought a sinister smile to her face.

_A change in company taste_, she thought to herself. She sat the glasses down with the solution to the problem of Bruce Wayne being in her city and dismissed herself having everything sought from the party.

To the others Bruce looked to be in a trace. His mouth opened slightly, with his eyes fixated forward on the person of interest. It was an expression easy to identify — but for it to be seen plain as day on the face of _Bruce Wayne_? He walked past them without concern.

"Bruce!" Flash waved him down. The three ladies stood cozily near the crimson hero coaxing him with their flirts. "Hey, Bruce Wayne, come join the fun!"

Flash's words fell on deaf ears as Bruce passed, uninterested. Wally's face turned confused as did the girls. Shayera, who stood not far from Flash and his new friends, slapped herself in the forehead at Wally's blindness. From what she saw of Bruce, he wasn't going to pay mind to anything but a bat-situation.

They wasted no time to crowd around Diana again. Diana understood why she was smothered with questions, all from different standing-people. Some would come to just stand in awe of her presence, while others came for less desirable reasons. Whatever their motives for flocking to her during events she made herself public, Diana forced herself to put up with these infatuation everyone seem to have with her.

She smiled at them while she continued to press forward. She spoke with few words or a shake of the hand, Diana didn't want them getting too comfortable around her. A search for one person in particular was impossible with them around unless drastic action was made. To search above all their heads was an option, but an embarrassment to the princess's pride. The earpiece maybe, but there was no desire in her for him to know she was looking for him. That she wanted to locate him badly enough to call over the _phone _for him.

The thoughts and the little scheming ideas for the night and the overall ridiculousness already put forth kept a decent smirk on the Amazon's face while passing through the crowds. Tonight there was an ego-crushing moment waiting at every turn. She moved to the closest thinning of the crowd and stepped out if to only enjoy a moment of moving about. To Diana's dismay, her public appearance was greeted by a build-up of awing chatter and of a new crowd forming around her. It would a breeze to make a hole through them to escape.

"Wonder Woman," a rather large man with an odd beard spoke as he approached her. "Why, dear lady, I don't think we have been properly introduced." He took her hand near his face and kissed it.

She pulled it back. "No, we haven't, Mister...?"

"Ah, Fredrick B. Copper is my name," he began.

By the look of him, Diana would wager Mr. Copper was not currently in his right state of mind. His breath was laced with this evening's choice of drink. He babbled from one thing to the next, slurring and not always producing audible sentences.

"Well...I was in the Caribbean with my business associates and these...and then we...and they were...I was..."

"Yes, very enlightening, Mr. Copper." His poor speech was driving Diana mad. If not for the status she stood in at the ball, she'd lift the man off his feet and demand he take some elocution classes. The day was hardly ending as she'd planned it to.

There was a pause in his step as he finally realized the stupid expression that was still on his face. A simple clearing of his throat and a glance to brush off those near who couldn't take their shocked eyes off him worked. He wasn't paying attention to them - someone of far more interest concerned his mind; she was yet again caught in the grasp of the crowds and couldn't reasonably find her way out of it. She hadn't taken notice of him yet, being occupied by a large man whose height forced the princess's sight slightly downward. A pleasant smirk and an adjustment to his tie before Bruce resumed his march towards Wonder Woman.

"...and you know that I'm one of the lucky few to have..." Copper continued on rambling.

Diana nodded as if one word was getting through. She couldn't help but notice several around her continuously writing everything down. So much for it being a no-press zone, she noted. Surrounded by a great amounts chatter and bickering, Diana thought nothing of it when they began to rise in volume again.

Not until a high-pitched voice of a female cried out, "Brucie, over here! Bruce Wayne!" did Diana take notice with a gasp.

She looked up and Bruce Wayne walking to her just a few feet away. The frozen, shocked look fixed itself on her face. The only thing Diana could take notice of was the the thrill of joy tingling up her spine. Her eyes locked with his, and both refused to turn away from the other. He stopped dead in front of her and for that moment did nothing but stare back at her with a charming expression.

When Bruce reached out his hand for hers, Diana's already speeding heart went up a notch; her expression gave way to utmost happiness as their hands connected. He guided her away from the present crowd, never minding Mr. Copper who was still speaking onward about things.

"...and that was the end of a long day," Copper turned to the now-absent space Wonder Woman occupied. "Wonder Woman?" He looked around confused. "Where'd she go?"

No one around dared to speak to either of them as they were as equally curious as was Bruce concerning what was happening between them. He continued forward with her a little more until surrounded by space and several others who were dancing. Only then did he turn and face her again, their hands automatically taking the other. Their steps synchronized and picked up speed with the tone of music playing. Their only concern was look at the other with silent thanks for the moment.

Diana spoke. "Glad you could make, Mr. Wayne. People here were starting to think you weren't coming."

"Really? Everyone thought that?"

"Present company excluded," she worded softly.

"Couldn't imagine why anyone would," he grinned. "I hate to disappoint."

Both stared at each other happily as they continued to move with the music. They were unaware that the dancefloor was slowly clearing.

Shayera crossed her arms and waited with a disappointed scowl for Wally. He moved towards her at a backwards movement to give just enough of an elongated wave goodbye to his female friends. He was all smiles once he caught up to her, still staring back at the girls. They were pretty, Shayera admitted, but as rich as they were displayed a complete lack of class.

"Finished?" she darkly asked.

"Yeah, those babes are something else," he said distractedly.

"Oh yeah, really something," she smirked mockingly. "Nice to be like them, so easily distracted by anything that shines."

"Ha ha. At least I got their numbers." He proudly presented the little strips of paper.

Shayera held back her contempt as long as she could with a withering look to the man. She grabbed the papers and in anger destroyed them.

"Hey, whatcha do that for?!"

"For the same reason I'm doing this," Shayera stated boldly and slapped the back of Wally's head.

"Ow!" Wally looked away rubbing his head.

Shayera put her hands on her hips. "Aren't you seeing Fire at the moment?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"E'chant'a!" She looked up and waved her arms up in defeat. "And I thought Bruce Wayne was supposed to be acting like the mindless playboy." She turned and walk away.

"Geez. Sorry," Flash retorted with a brushing off of his shoulder.

He followed behind the woman, she was acting more like a big sister than ever towards him. At least hanging with John, he would just be disappointed and let him do his thing. Not going around tearing up his earned numbers. What was wrong with having a few on the back burner?

Shayera regarded Wally of better quality and refused to see him behave in such a manner and took pleasure in him trying to piece together the strips of paper again. What he was doing to Fire was a cruel reminder of what John was doing to her, bringing Vixen to the event tonight.

"You see that?" a man Shayera was passing asked. "That's Wonder Woman."

She stopped, curious enough to see how things were going. At a distant glance she saw them alone in a dance.

"Who's that she's dancing with?" another asked.

Shayera scoffed. Like they haven't seen that before, the news she remembers had picked at it the first time for weeks.

"Look at their faces! See that? Look at Bruce Wayne's expression!" a woman said excitingly.

Shayera arched an eyebrow at the comment. She moved in closer, pushing through the crowd at will. Her eyes watched their movements of spins, twists, and twirls. A sight her eyes refused to look away from. And their faces, as plain as day she saw it there...

"Thanks Shay, now I'll never get these things back together," Flash surrendered and tossed the useless paper in the air.

He tilted his head confusingly seeing Shayera looking so girlishly fascinated at something.

"Shay? Are you even listening?"

"In a minute, Flash," she waved him off.

"What are you looking at?" he marched to her. "I mean it must be something really wild seeing how we are the biggest thing happening here tonight."

Shayera scuffed at his remark with rolling eyes.

He brought his fingers up and began the count. "There's Supes, the big guy himself. There's you and there's me, the Flash of course. J'onn, GL...and-"

Shayera grabbed at Wally's jaw and turned his head in the right direction.

"We're not the biggest thing that is happening here tonight, Flash," Shayera proudly stated.

His expression was of question but when Shayera released him, Wally's jaw dropped down.

"Is that?" he pointed staring.

"Mm-hmm," she replied with a nod.

"Whoa," Flash stood up straight. "Didn't know the man in black could dance."

"Flash!" Shayera's eyes opened widely at the less than obvious.

"What?"

Their dance continued without recollection of how long they been at it or of how vacant the dance floor had become. Neither had broken their sights of the other for fear that the moment was but a moment. Energies in them were like fire with every step taken. They smiled back at each other constantly.

Diana's heart sped at speeds she never imagined before. It was light and singing in a way never before experience nor believed existed. Every moment of this lovely light hearted feeling she enjoyed and could see with an easy eye of her partner's enjoyment.

Dance was a practiced art for him, made solely for the upkeep of imagery of a playboy. Various few times had Bruce enjoyed in its usage. With each step taken and hand movement given, Bruce easily believed he was enjoying himself. To see her so lively and happy to the point that he himself was happy for making it possible for her. It was cherished making her feel that way.

The lively music reached its peaking point to where Bruce gave Diana another twirl and she rolled back on his arm to him. The music fell on a dramatic note and with a sudden triumphant end just as Diana returned into his arms.

"No..." the world stopped so suddenly for Wally he could hear a pin drop.

Diana hadn't even noticed her breathing when her eyes looked down and back up again. Her chest like Bruce's rose and fell with each deeply made breath. With no more music there was no more dance and neither of the two knew what to do next. The absence of decision led them to simply stare at the other for the longest of time. Her face was so close to that of Bruce's there was no trouble seeing every fine detail of his facial features. Dabbles of sweat on each of their brow as they peered intensely at the other.

Applause was heard around but was mere background noise to their little world.

"I didn't..." Bruce was breathless. "...know you could dance like that."

"I..." Diana was as equally breathless. "I've been practicing."

Neither knew what to do still. They remained motionless not wanting the moment to end.

In amazement of what she was seeing, Shayera's jaw had dropped. Prior knowledge of the feeling Diana had for Bruce did nothing to prepare the winged woman's eyes for this sight.

"That's our Bruce right?"

"Uh-huh," Shayera answered distractingly.

"That's our Di, right?" Wally pointed at them.

"Uh-huh."

"Bruce and Di?"

"Uh-huh."

Flash turned to Shayera for an explanation but her expression signaled she was just as shocked as he was. He exchanged glances between his three friends realizing that Bruce and Diana had still yet to move since the music ceased. They didn't know what to do, and who could blame them? Diana was a rookie at mostly everything and Bruce....Bruce was a 'punch someone person' to really be caught in this type of deal he was now facing. With one more look at them Flash's mouth turned upward.

"Excuse me a sec," Flash said as he speed off in super speed.

"Flash!" Shayera shouted being caught in the wake of wind brought on by his quick departure.

Shayera looked at the couple paused in time and grinned at what she saw from them. It was something so unexpected and so random a thing to happen, how amazingly it made her feel to see them like that. Her attention was soon diverted however to the music stage in the back where Flash was now standing. Worry quickly took its place on her face as she saw the man whispering something in the conductor's ear. Wally seemed to know what he was doing as the conductor of the music band nodded continuously with understanding. Flash grinned and gave a thumps up to Shayera from the distance of one she returned with a confused mindset.

Before Shayera knew it, Wally was back at her side. "Miss anything?"

He looked at them having yet to move from their stance.

"Flash...?" Shayera cautiously asked placing her hands on her hips. "What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing," he said placing his index finger in the air and with a wave of it the sound of music began.

The soft steadiness of the violent, the majestic sound of the cellos. The music was slow and smooth, peaceful and relaxing. Shayera absorbed the music in full and turned back to see the interested couple. They didn't do anything for a bit, but once the music played enough to work its magic, Bruce and Diana were once again in motion. This time they moved softer and slower paced; a waltz tone of both their feet.

"Flash..." Shayera said mischievously.

"What?" Flash stood proudly. "Never underestimate the Fastest Man Alive."

Shayera placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as the two watched their friends enjoying themselves.

The course was slow and Bruce had no trouble moving with it. His practices could easily make himself a master of it. There was a question as to where or when Diana had learned such skill, but as the first time they dance together he disregarded it. The music relaxed him allowing the joy of the moment to be his only concern.

Diana moved gracefully, forgetting all boundaries that kept her from this feeling she was feeling. An unknown sense of lightness or dizziness or whatever overtook her in ways she could not describe. Happiness never before experienced making sense of the world and completing it.

He felt against her left hand, smooth and without any signs of their former scaring. "How are your hands doing?"

"Fine," she deeply spoke. "How's your side feeling?"

There was a pain over the healing area, nothing that couldn't be handle.

He smiled, "Better."

Diana figured it a lie but her lips curled upward. Neither her or Bruce wanted anything said or done to spoil what seemed to be a forever long wait to feel. They held each other close, allowing their hearts to carry freely in what mattered most to them.

A distance away further in the park Superman shook hands with various people. His smile beamed at everyone. A look of caring for everyone the crowds ate like sugar candy from the Man of Steel. If all he had to do was show his face in order to help his city and get it back in gear, Clark didn't have a problem with that. After all, J'onn stood right next to him for company

"Thank you, Superman," the mayor shook his hand. "For everything you and the League has done for us here in Metropolis."

"Always happy to help out when we can, Mr. Mayor." Superman heartily shook the man's hand.

They seemed endless, but of course Clark was willing to give them the time a day to speak with him. Lois was among the top ten he'd give a word to and was never far to ask several questions. Her first inquiries addressed the rebuilding efforts of the city and of various other things concerning the League. It didn't take long for the reporter's questions to hint to the more friendlier notions retaining to their more personal relationship. Hints of which no one around them could pick up on to Superman's relief. The crowd buzzed around with newer and more exciting information to sink their teeth on. Nearly half of them were darting in a disordered form to see the event for themselves.

"What in heaven's name is going on?!" the mayor asked.

Lois caught a whiff of the news from a local standing next to her. "What?! Are you serious?!"

"Lois?" The Man of Steel questioned.

"Hot stuff," Lois tucked away her note pad and made ready for a dash. "Sorry, Superman. Story of the century happening and I got to get a piece of it." The woman took off.

Superman shook his head and smiled. "J'onn?"

The Martian's eyes glowed brightly and before receding had left a smirk on his face. "Everything is fine."

"So what's got them in an uproar?"

J'onn tuned in to their emotional high, the utter joy was heartwarming. "Two of our friends are... having the time of their lives."

Superman watched the crowds go where they were going to. J'onn's notion of happiness for his other friends was confusing. He wrestled with the crowds better than anyone of his friends and enjoyed it only for so long; how could his friends being surrounded having the time of their lives? Curiosity drove his legs in motion behind the crowd, guessing to himself as to what was such a major event to everyone.

"J'onn?" He saw his friend hadn't moved an inch.

J'onn's eyes glowed.

"Something wrong?"

"Mmm...." J'onn dabbed at his forehead. "I'll be along in a minute."

"Are you sure?"

"Go," J'onn pointed with a smile. "See for yourself what I have sensed from our friends."

Clark looked back at the crowd and than at J'onn once again. The Martian sent him a telepathic farewell thought and assurance of his condition was fine. When Superman turned away and the Martian was certain he was alone, J'onn let out a painful groan. His mind could sense it, somewhere around the park something powerful and reeking of darkness was among them. Not a person, not of this world, something far different than anything encountered.

Its presence was disturbing.

Shayera stared without being able to pull herself away. It was just too fantastic of a sight to look away from. She saw neither of them holding back for the expense of the moment. They practically beamed the word off of themselves.

She sighed love struck at the idea.

Wally was far less enchanted by them simply going about staring at one another. The shock of what was happening wore off and part from the warped out feelings brought on by the impossible pairing, he was ready for the finisher.

"Com'on Bruce," Flash said like an impatient child as he peered his head in closer. "what are you waiting for? Kiss the girl already!"

The spell Shayera allowed to take hold of her shattered. She glared at Wally. "Flash!"

"What?" He arched his shoulders up. "If all he's going to do is stare at Di all night long he's going to ruin the mood. Not to mention creep her out."

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, you don't get it."

Time pasted lazily by as Diana closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Bruce's. His eyes soon followed in shutting, drinking in the pleasure of being close to someone he cared for.

"You know I ruined my high school prom night for staring at someone dreamy eyed too long," Flashed pointed out and walked away. "Course if she was my date for the night it might have been different. Not to mention a save for me from a punch in the face."

Shayera grumbled, but looked away with an inability to bear a disgruntled expression for him. Wally will always be Wally. And what the winged woman saw next obscured everything he could possibly say. Her face drop with amazement.

"Uhh....Flash."

"What?" he asked idly.

"Look at this," she beamed with delight.

Flash came next to her confused by the expression that made her look....

"You okay?" He waved his hand in front of the woman's face. "Shayera? Hello?"

Shayera retaliated, grabbing the man bringing Wally closer then forced him to look in the right direction.

He pointed. "Are they?"

"Mm-hmm." Shayera watched them move like water to the place where so few could follow. And if anyone dared to she would make sure personally they'd fall down hard.

Bruce felt weightless as though to have slipped from the grasps of the world. Everything disappeared with nothing but the moon, the stars, and Diana for company. The whisperings of those around him were gone and even the music dimmed from clear hearing. His head lifted and with the need to see her again, had opened his eyes. A pair of dreamy blue eyes stared back at him, the woman glowed under heaven's light. The dance had evolved into nothing more than an embrace and movement to and fro.

She could hear the wind and under it the faint call of music play; though dancing to it hardly mattered. Diana kept her excitement of what was happening as the energy steadily declined. A smirk was held as her eyes batted with the prolonging moment. She was close enough to him to rest the side of her head on his shoulder and sigh contently in doing so. She felt the stroking of her hair by his hand, slowly and softly.

Under the gaze of the starry moonlight their dance as quickly as it seem to have began was coming to an end. In their comfort both were at peace. It was uncertain, perhaps something her mind imagined; a whisper made to Diana's ears her mind lost in transit.

"Bruce?" she questioned to confirm if what she heard was what she heard.

There was no reply.

He merely held on tightly to her. An action she sighed to once again. Time was lost in bliss.

Life was perfect.

She found herself not long after, growing cold. The feeling of his touch lacking in anything felt from what it did just one moment ago. Bruce's hands on her back turned shaky before taking a stern grip as if holding on for dear life. Both eyes shot open and Diana came up to meet his lost and twitching eyes. He looked of one shocked in horror, barely breathing. The same look Diana seen on him before.

"Bruce?" she asked worryingly. Grasping his shoulders to give short shakes to snap him out of it. "Bruce?!"

He could feel the ground below him and only than did Bruce's eyes move about. Panic not his own was overtaking him and the sense of dread bursting up from his gut. Breath was lost to his steady command as he looked at Diana. It was an agony pain for him touching her face with his fingers. The feeling was warm but bitter as he retracted his fingers for analysis.

Blood... her blood.

The marvelous sight of Diana with him moments ago was replaced. Blood poured from the Amazon's head, soaking her beautiful face, dress torn and tattered from what it once was. The memory of the woman's death returned and with determinative force in staying. His hands shook to the crawling feeling of his spin.

"Bruce?" Diana asked him again. Fear encased the man's eyes. All she could do was watch as he backed away cradling his forehead with one hand.

Shayera pushed herself ahead of everyone and stopped short in front of the audience. She looked at Diana who appeared to know no more than she did by the looks of her. She turned her focus on Bruce who looked lost in the world.

Both blue eyes were forced shut in an attempt to drive the images away. When he hear Diana crying for him, Bruce opened his eyes to see not only Diana's blood soaked body but the rest of the people around him in the same condition. They were all in pain, dying, in need of his help. Their cries for help as he watched overlapped each other. He wanted to help them but didn't know what to do. Frozen in fear of what was happening.

He could only watch.

And as Bruce watched, he gazed upon a black figure moving like slow moving water through the crowds. A black shadowy figure with horns and two red beaming eyes staring at him. Fear was the response to seeing such a thing as Bruce slammed his eyes shut wanting it to go away. The thing's laugh echoed at him along with the laughs of haunting young voices sneering at him. The world was spinning around in a flash to where he couldn't stand.

"Bruce!" Diana motioned towards him.

Too late as Bruce fell onto a refreshment table, taking it down with him. The people gasped and awed as the billionaire sat upright still with one hand to his forehead. Diana darted for him but stopped with Shayera several paces away. The haunting laughter ceased. Bruce's eyes blinked open and looked at a world back to normal again -a world looking solely at him.

He eyeballed Diana and seeing, though safe, the frightened look she had at him forced his sights aimlessly away.

He cleared his throat.

"I guess," he breathed through his mouth. "I guess the famous Wonder Woman is too much for even me." His playboy smile returned.

The people bought it and laughed politely as Bruce stood up. An adjustment of his bow tie once more before walking next to Diana.

He picked up her hand. "It was a lovely dance, Miss Wonder Woman. I hope we can do it again sometime."

Diana looked at the hand and then at Bruce, wordlessly begging for an explanation. He could not give her one nor could he remain. Fear overwhelmed him. The Princess nor Shayera managed a word out as Superman and J'onn arrived on the scene. Though J'onn had a grasp on what had happened, Clark was as clueless to the situation as any other was. They just stared and continued to do so as Bruce Wayne walked away from them.

The flight away from the crowds became a shamelessly fast pacing run; his breathing was out of control. Running seemed to help levitate some of the stress, but Bruce wanted to get as far away from all of them, especially Diana.

It was a must to be away from her.

"Alfred," he spoke through his cell phone. "Bring the car around fast."

A second pause. "Of course, sir. Right away. An early hour sir, is there something wrong?"

"Now!" Bruce demanded and hung up.

He ran as fast as he could, but stopped with a gasp being out matched by flight. Diana descended slowly down like an angel from heaven with her eyes filled with worry.

"Bruce, what's wrong?!"

Bruce grunted and touched his forehead again. "Not now Diana." He brushed the woman off and walked passed her. His steps were halted from moving further away by a strong grab at his arm and a tug around to face an angry looking Amazon.

"No Bruce," she warned. "Something is happening to you. You're going to tell me what's wrong right now."

His pose relaxed and straightened at which Diana released him. Bruce's stare was cooler, hardly an image of the man she was just dancing with. Only with the sound of the tires to his car behind him did Bruce look away from her.

He made for the car and Diana moved right in front of him.

"Why wont you let any of us help you?"

Bruce grabbed her arms, an action that shocked the woman. He looked her dead in the eye.

"Diana, do yourself a favor and keep as far away from me as you can." He released her and moved away.

"What?" Her voice was speechless. "Bruce..."

The butler opened the door for him. Both looked at her at the call of the man's name. She continued closer towards him.

"Diana," he raised his hand that stopped her.

His eyes were full of regret, sorrowful even to what he was doing. Diana watched this and looked at him for some kind of clearing.

"Just please," he turned away. "for your own sake, listen and stay away."

The door closed and Diana was greeted with an equally sorrowful look before the older man returned to the car and drove off. She stood there confused and lost to the turn of events. She watched the car go and when it was gone, her eyes closed and head lowered to the hurtful ending of a wonderful evening.

Bruce leaned against the seat ahead of him ashamed of himself for what he had to do. He punched again and again before covering his eyes to hide himself from the world.


	6. Keep Your Guard Up

Disclaimer: I do not own the DC comic characters

Claimer: I own this orginal story and characters

All thanks go to the Lady Isis for all her work on this chapter. It sounds as good as it is because of her works on it. Thanks a million! And for the many readers who have been waiting for the next update. I hope you enjoy this update as much as I did writing it.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Keep Your Guard Up**

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple job. Get in, grab the goods and get out. Of course, his mind warned, while he was cutting away at the protective display glass, robbery in Metropolis was never simple. The Man of Steel was on high alert these days with crime on the rise in his town. It was as if though he knew every job going down at every point. Caution and silence were the robber's allies. And it didn't hurt to have a little protective ace up his sleeve - just in case.

He went for his radio. "Roof, how we doing?"

"_All clear. No sign of Super-duff anywhere_."

The robber nodded approvingly. Stealing in broad daylight made him nervous, but it was a necessary part of the job sometimes. "Keep an ear to the police scanners."

His crew were experienced thieves, masked and worked with precision, taking only things worth a great deal of value. It was always a desire of his to steal from the old Luthor Museum of Natural History and with the more recent cutbacks made in its security, stealing from place could be possible. When the glass had been removed to reveal a satisfactory opening, the robber dipped his hand in to retrieve the proudly displayed diamond. It was beautiful.

"Hey Joe!" he hastily waved his buddy down. "Get a look at this."

Joe threw a few more things in his bag and came over. The diamond he looked at made his collected items nothing more than small-time stuff. "Ooooh...how much you think it's worth?"

"I'd say," he spun it around, "worth enough for my retirement."

"Let me see it," Joe reached for it.

"Get off," the robber shoved him.

"Hey, I just wanted to hold it," Joe growled.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He gave Joe the cold shoulder. "Go help with getting those statues at the other end ready. I heard they're cased with small jewels."

A team of professionals maybe, but crooks and thieves nonetheless. To work alongside several others assigned with him by the guy who put the job together made a clean house arrangement faster then ever. He definitely wouldn't hesitate to work with them again if the person wanted another sweet job that had such profitable promise. The additional help however were a quiet bunch and more on the edgy side of things that kept all of them on their toes. By their interactions alone made them hardly the ideal people to trust in the lead robber man's eyes.

"Roof check in," he ordered in the radio.

"_Roof here_."

"Anything?"

"_We thought we saw something a minute ago, Gibbs is checking it out_."

"Is it..?"

"_Nah. Looked to me like a simple shadow or something. No way is it Superman. Gibbs will give the clear in a minute_."

The robber's interest peaked. He wasn't about to ignore his senses. Something told this job needed to be over now.

"Load up, we're closing shop."

"Now?" one of his men asked.

"Now!" the robber shouted.

Confused but obedient the men wrapped up the work.

"Man, how much you think we'll get of this stuff? A few million?"

The robber groaned with aggravation under his breath and continued to clean out. He took hold of a small crate full of historical valuables.

"Personally, I think it'd get you three to five."

All eight stopped at the sound of the mighty voice. They stared at him, seeing him with arms folded across his chest with a smirk. "Maybe two with good behavior."

"Superman!" The robber didn't panic at the sight of the Man of Steel. Instead a curled smile crept across his face under its hood. He turned to his radio. "Roof! Bring the package down."

Superman stood there, not moving an inch. The seconds ticked by - with no sign of the men rappelling down as they should have been.

"Roof," he said to the radio softly. "Roof?"

"I don't think the roof's taking any calls now." Superman looked to his left at the first one trying to sneak his way out. With a gust of wind and an incredible speed, Superman tapped the man's shoulder.

The robber shuddered. Superman took hold of the man's shirt, holding him in the air with a disappointed glare. Nothing more than a toss across the room and the man was finished; knocked out as soon as he hit the wall. Easy enough for the thieves to see and maybe get it in their heads they were way out of their weight class. Then again, maybe not. He sighed at the charging attackers. Some learnt the lesson easily, and some did not. They just wanted to go down fighting he figured. A fight that lasted with little more than one punch to each of them with little effort put behind it.

Clark stood over six unconscious thieves shaming them with a look a father would give to his insubordinate child. The human nature of greed, its hold and power over everyone, he just didn't understand. And with Metropolis the way it is, everyone was out to make a buck. Disheartened and distracted as a blast came from Clark's backside and hit hard. Energy weaponry with enough firepower to bring him to his knees with a throbbing pain.

"Ugh..." Superman looked back at his attacker approaching weapon at the aim.

"Not a green rock, but this high-yield laser ought to knock you for a while." He fired a continuous blast of laser energy to keep the Man of Steel down.

Superman yelled in pain, unable to get to his feet.

"Nothin' personal, Superman," he added.

There was a sudden whirl in the air - then the weapon was dropped because of a sting in the robber's hand.

"Ah! Son of a-" he shouted, followed by a sharp gasp. His eyes opened wide as he spotted the object on the floor. The robber turned his neck stiffly, making eye-contact with the figure of darkness who loomed silently above from an open window. The stare of the Batman beamed toward him, glaring like an evil thing from hell.

"When you're finished, Superman," the deep, dark voice stated. With that, the shadowy figure of the Batman disappeared.

"Huh?" the robber turned back just in time for his face to be greeted by the fist of Superman.

Bruce waited with his finished party of five who were all out cold and rendered harmless. Superman flew through the open glass and touched down softly on the roof. Bruce's handiwork was the first to be noticed with four tied together.

"You're getting sloppy," Batman said.

"Sorry if I don't meet your standards of beating people to a pulp."

Clark stood next to the Dark Knight, examining the laser weapon he confiscated with x-ray. "Energy weapons are a little high tech for common thieves. What did you learn from them?"

"They weren't hired for stolen items. Someone hired them to get caught."

"Ethan?"

Bruce nodded.

"You sure?"

Bruce glared at the question, then pointed. "He certainly is."

Clark's eyes opened in shock to a man - the fifth member of the robbing group on the roof - hanging upside down from a beam by a halfway cut line. He rushed to the man and pulled him in.

"Why would Ethan plan a robbery for the sole reason of his lackeys to get caught?"

"When he makes his move, he wants your full attention."

Clark caught the small black box Batman tossed at him. He looked oddly at it before opening it slightly and peeking inside. A flash of green light was enough for his digits to slam down the cover.

"Could've warned me."

"What did you think was in it? It's a greeting card addressed to you."

Clark stared at the box more curiously.

"I think it was the sole reason for this robbery. Ethan expects a confrontation with you - maybe even desires it."

"Great," Superman huffed and squashed the little box to never be opened again. A quick toss and it was one less threat to him on earth.

"Was it necessary to call me for help? You could have handled all of them alone."

"I'm starting to wish I had." Clark went to work untying the unconscious man from his upside down state.

Bruce was too tired for this. Not a wink of sleep last night achieved, and his patience for Kent hung on threads. He turned, ready to summon the batwing to make his departure.

"The League is waiting in a tower not far away for an alert. Call them the next time you need a babysitter to watch your back. I've got better things to do in Gotham."

"Batman, wait," Clark said.

Bruce readied the grapple under his cape. Superman came to his side just as the batwing was summoned.

"This is third instance of Ethan's dealings in my city and you're not even curious enough to figure out why he wants to pick a fight with me?"

"Third?" Batman looked at him.

"Whatever it was he was after I think he got it." Clark cleared his throat, unsettled with the time of the crime. "Three nights ago, during the Metropolis Ball, Ethan stole a recently excavated artifact, made of stone, from Brazil." He pulled out a paper with a picture with its few details.

Bruce took it and read the information, then cursed himself for that night. The foolishness of all that had happened and Ethan got away with another theft. Under the cover of his cowl he saw Kent's apprehensive expression easily.

"What else?"

"Well..." Clark began with a nervous smirk. "No one has been able to make contact with you for three days and we're getting worried."

"Don't. The streets in my city have been busy," Bruce said coldly. "Metropolis wasn't the only one hit by the invasion."

"Batman, I haven't seen it, but you..."

Bruce drew away. "Tell Diana to stop worrying and concern herself with important matters. Like Ethan, who is obviously plotting against one of the Justice League founders." With every step to gain distance from Clark, Bruce continued the inner scorn for the distraction he placed in others and himself.

Clark ignored the business talk. Whatever Ethan was planning against him would be dealt with when it happens. He could handle himself with more than enough backup from all sides. Concern for his friend was taking priority. "She says you've been having some sort of panic attacks and-"

"I'm fine," Bruce snapped.

Superman crossed his arms. "I never thought I'd be caught up with any social circles dealing with you." He lifted one of his hands carelessly pointing. "Can you at least tell her that so she won't pester me about it?"

Bruce said nothing.

"What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing," Bruce replied instantly.

The batwing, Clark could hear, was moments away.

"Uh...Are you two-?"

"What?!"

No real surprise of Bruce's tone or reaction with the question before Clark even finished. "It's the question the Daily Planet posed on its front page since Bruce Wayne disappeared into in manor."

A glare was all Bruce could manage in return for Kent's inquiry. It wasn't unexpected but treated the same. A mental brush off and turned to face the ever increasing sound of the batwing making its approach. The matter was deemed permanently closed.

The grapple was lifted. "Tell your editor and anyone else concerning this that there is nothing going on between Bruce Wayne and Wonder Woman. That is coming from his soon-to-be boss."

"A picture says a thousand words, and the Planet's got plenty of- Batman?" The unsteady heartbeat from his friend screamed in Clark's ears. "Are you okay?"

Bruce strained, tried himself to focus. "I'm...fine."

His uneasy breathing Clark took notice of next, followed soon with grunts and groans. Bruce's grapple-readied arm began to shake ever so slightly. The device fired when the batwing was in range and missed the attachment entirely. Not a mistake Bruce would ever make.

"Ugh...ugh..." He dropped the grapple.

"Batman!" Clark rushed to his friend.

Uneasiness and sickening weakness overtook Bruce's body.

It came. The waking terrors like a flood of downpour rain all at once. Bruce fell to his knees screaming in agony; both hands held at his head for dear life. No defense against it, no solid will remaining to push against the mind-assault. Nightmare hurt, replicated a thousand-fold. The hands of his mother to comfort and leaving him that night in the ally. His father's strength and character of good men to model and look up to. Gone, in a flash of greed and distrust. Their last cries heard as clear as day with Bruce's own voice echoing with them.

He could see it; in his world the thing haunting Bruce. Nightmare strangled the world around him slowly and darkly laughed at its success.

Clark took hold of him. "Batman!"

In his arms, Bruce's screams died out and he fell limp. Superman stared in horrified shock at the man's heart slowly fading. He darted into the air without a second's hesitation for the Metrotower. The sky quivered in the speeds they went.

"Superman to Watchtower," Superman tapped his earpiece. "J'onn, come in!"

A static second. "_Watchtower, Superman_," J'onn's voice came in.

"J'onn, get down to the Metrotower now! Batman's heart just stopped."

"_I'm on my way_," came the quick reply before the line went dead.

Superman moved on at alerting the tower of the situation being a vague as possible to whom was hurt. He bolted through the doors like a gust of wind, winding around people and objects in a blur. Only the sharpest eye could see who it was or who he was carrying. Clark pushed right through to the medical room. Doctors were at the ready when Batman was set down. They pushed Superman out of the way going to work removing the Dark Knight's body armor and gear.

"His mask," Superman cut in. "Leave it on."

"Superman," a doctor pushed near him. "We know the procedure with this, now get out of here so we have room to do our job."

Clark obeyed and left the room to stand in front of the glass window staring as people worked quickly to try and save Bruce's life. It didn't look good and the garbling speech of the medical team only furthered the Man of Steel's despair. He wished he couldn't hear the every word they uttered, to at least give his hope on strings a chance. A silent prayer for a miracle in the seconds passed with no sign of a heartbeat returning.

"I heard the medical emergency call," John said, his green aura landing next to Superman. "Who is it?"

Superman didn't pay him mind.

"...Oh no," John said, horrified.

Both men stared through the window to the still body on the table.

"How did..." Lateran brought up his ring, its power blaring. "Who did this to him?!"

"I don't know, John," Clark replied calmly. "He just fell right next to me."

"How long ago did it happen?"

"Just now," came the quick answer.

"Gentlemen." As a ghost, J'onn appeared behind them.

"J'onn! Man, don't sneak up on us like that!" John shouted.

"His heart flat-lined, J'onn."

The Martian moved closer to the window. "He's..." He rubbed his head with a groan. "...something is... I'll have an explanation for you later." J'onn phased through the window immediately, directing the medical staff in reviving the Batman.

"He'll make it, he always does."

Clark only glanced at him, then returned his attention to the window scene. His worries, along with Lantern's, J'onn could sense and feel all too well. It became a distraction Bruce's life could not afford; the window was blackened out by an orderly in the room at the Martian's command. Superman found a nearby bench, deciding against using his x-ray vision to overcome the simple obstacle. John took a seat next to him, the air filtering with their fears.

"I can't believe that he's in there, dying," John said.

Superman shared the sentiment. It was conceivable that one day Batman, vulnerable as he was being only human, would be one of the first to fall in the line of duty. After every threat faced in the past it seemed impossible. The man of the shadows couldn't be killed.

No fist, no bomb, no fire, not even a gun to stop him. Bruce was being brought down by something Clark couldn't see. Seemed J'onn knew something before he went in there, maybe he'd care to enlighten him about what was happening. The Man of Steel needed to know why his friend all of a sudden died in his arms. Minutes rolled into hours until J'onn phased through the wall to address them.

"Did you-"

"He's alive," J'onn cut the Lantern off.

Clark sighed heavily with relief. "Can you tell what's wrong with him?"

"Not entirely," the Martian began. "Batman's physical form is perfectly fine aside from some recent stress related damage. Nothing really to cause his heart to suddenly stop."

"You said his physical form, J'onn. What about the other part?" Lantern asked.

"I sensed days ago during the night of the ball what I am sensing from Batman's mind right now. I believe Batman is being attacked on a mental level by something or someone and is responsible for his current condition."

"Attacked mentally?"

"It's the best way I can describe it. Whatever it is doing this, is happening from inside the mind."

Clark looked away, trying to think. For all his strength, he could do nothing to help him friend against something he couldn't punch. "J'onn," he began, "is there anything we can do to help?"

"At the present time, no. Batman is in a weakened state and me entering in his mind now would put too much of a strain on him to handle. We'll have to wait for the body to recover a little before any action is taken."

"If Batman's under attack mentally, how long can he fight it off?"

"The rate his mind is fading, a few hours at the most," J'onn spoke with lingering sorrow. "I'm sorry. Once his mind goes, he'll only be alive by the respirator machine."

Lantern stepped forward. "Then we can't just sit here and wait. We gotta get in there and help the guy before it's too late."

"Risking a mind incursion now would only guarantee Batman's demise."

"How long does he need, J'onn, before you can act?" Superman questioned.

"An hour maybe. Depending on how his condition improves."

Superman turned to John, nodded his satisfaction of the time frame and turned back to J'onn. "Okay, an hour then. That gives me plenty of time to fly to Gotham and tell Alfred and the others about Bruce's condition." Superman walked away from them.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, man? The last thing we need is the batclan down our throats about this," John pointed out.

Superman halted. "If someone I cared about was sick and might not make it, I'd like to know so I can say a few words to them before they.... I'll keep the circle small but his family and those who care about Bruce need to know."

The Man of Steel took off for Gotham at speeds no one could measure. J'onn phased through the wall to continue his medical aid on Bruce. Lantern was left alone to contemplate Clark's words. Batman he knew to a fair degree and the man didn't want the whole of people he associated with to be an in uproar about his health. In his world, they had far more important tasks to concern themselves with. Superman would have a lot to pay for when the Batman was back on his feet again.

As he walked quietly away from the infirmary, John sighed at the thought of someone else that most at the present moment wouldn't consider needed to know about Bruce's condition.

"Oh man," he groaned as he pensively rubbed the back of his neck.

**New York City**

Diana noted the city's great buildings and achievements packed in such a small area of land. Squeezing in such things made for little room to move about for most people in the streets which could explain their more aggressive tendencies. Not one of her favored places to work in, but Cheetah had been spotted somewhere in the city and demanded Wonder Woman's attention.

Diana had arrived yesterday in civilian attire rather then come in her usual uniform to look around a bit. Her foe had gone into hiding somewhere and flying about over the city's skies didn't make for a faster way of finding her. On the ground she could listen in on the latest chains of gossip floating around about the super criminal's activities. It was surprising how effective the human network was at collecting information about someone. Of course, Diana couldn't help but pick up on the talks some men had in regard to their women.

She hid herself well enough to not be spotted as Wonder Woman, but being in the places she needed to be to hear word of anything made for unwanted attention brought on her. Men who found her attractive came at her with suggestive intent. They normally found themselves in the nearest dumpster for their efforts, with maybe a broken bone somewhere in their body. Keeping a low profile was harder then she expected. It was time to excuse herself out the back door of the latest bar establishment of her search for information of Cheetah's location. A place full of unconscious men didn't make for the best crowd to interrogate.

Her blood was up too. Men made things so difficult all the time. Alone to herself again and an unoccupied alley, Diana vented her frustration on a nearby garbage can. Not much was left of its original form after she was done.

A sound of a bubble popping in the darkness signaled that she was no longer alone.

"Faraday?" Diana looked into the darkness, seeing his shadowy figure leaning against the wall.

He nodded with a clap of his hands. "You are remarkable."

The Princess straightened. "What are you doing here?"

"Eight places in thirty-six hours where men have been beaten to a pulp by a woman looking for the criminal Cheetah? I put two and two together. Had to come down all the way from Washington personally to address the issue."

"Cheetah killed two security guards while robbing an armored car. She needs to be found."

"By your methods? No dice, Princess." Faraday stepped out of the darkness.

"Excuse me?"

"You're making so much paperwork show up on my desk that you're giving my interns back pain just bringing it to me."

Her arms folded and her feet started to tap in annoyance. Faraday stared at her with large exaggerated chews at his gum. She wasn't going to budge an inch to reason and for the fact, he smiled at it.

"How about this?" He took a step back. "You tone it down with sending people to the hospital a little, and my report to the President about this will show you did what was reasonable."

It took a moment for Diana to lift even the slightest grimness off her face. The memory of how things worked in the world caught up with her. The lashing out at the insolent men who she suspected withheld information was not entirely called for. She knew that, she had reason for it. Deep down it wasn't their fault for the distress jumbled up inside.

"Sorry."

The surprise to King Faraday's ears stopped his chew midway. It sounded like an error of how sweetly sorrowful it was spoken. A shake of the head was all it took to collect himself.

"As long as I see a smaller body drop of guys in the hospital, I'm fine with it." Another stick of gum he shoved in his mouth. "Speaking of which; I heard you managed to drop another guy a few days ago without lifting a finger. One going by the name of Bruce Wayne."

"You heard that?"

"Heard and saw. You two were the highlight of the party."

Diana looked away. "Disaster of the party is more like it."

What a turn-out that night was - and all for nothing more than a few moments. The princess wished that none of it had happened. A horrible plan it turned out to be.

Faraday read her body language like a book. No surprise from the notorious Bruce Wayne to leave another woman brokenhearted in the dust of his playboy antics. His reputation true to its word to the farthest extent. But to have it done to Wonder Woman? That there was shocker. True, they looked to be having a good time that evening, but still...

Break this woman's heart?

Faraday cleared his throat. "Anyway, I got something for you."

"What?" Diana looked at him.

"Ethan." He pulled out a folder from his jacket suit. "Seems the fireball is making for a trip somewhere with some friends. Just got news of his mobilization."

Diana took the file and stared at it. "Do you know where-"

"_Diana, this is John. Come in_," her communication device announced. The mere pitch of his voice was enough for concern to the Amazon.

"Excuse me," she said to the agent while tapping the device. "Lantern? What is it?"

The line was silent for a moment. "_You need to get to the Metro Tower. Better hurry_." His words dragged with something tragic holding onto them.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"_It's Br... It's Bruce, Diana_," he said. "_Superman just brought him in. He's not doing well_."

Diana turned away from Faraday to shield her stricken face. "How? How bad is it?"

Hesitation on the line once more.

"Lantern!" she shouted.

"_J'onn is doing everything he can, but... He's not expected to live past tonight_."

The words sent Diana racing into the air without another word and zoomed out of sight. Faraday stared with hands in his pocket, perplexed at what just occurred. She's cute when angry...or sad or whatever she was just now.

'Course, Wonder Woman was Wonder Woman and was one heck of a woman to figure out.

"Man, I need a cigarette."

**Metrotower**

The Martain's hand hovered over Batman's forehead, accompanied by grunts for the task of reaching the man's mind. The struggle earned him a headache with no results to show for effort. The attempt to reach the Dark Knight ended with a heavy sigh and breath as J'onn fled his side to rest. Of the many, his was the most difficult to read and address.

"Any luck?" Lantern entered, and the door hissed close behind him.

"No," J'onn said, exhausted. He sat down and brought a hand up to his forehead. "Even in his current state, Batman's mind is still on high guard against any intrusion. It's probably what has kept him alive against this outer threat, but it also will kill him if I can't get through."

"Stubborn to the end." Lantern folded his arms.

"How long until Superman comes back with Batman's team?"

"Time? 'bout twenty minutes."

"Good," J'onn said with a sigh. "With any luck, they can be used in the mental aid."

"How's that going to work?"

J'onn stood and walked back to Batman's bedside. "Using myself as a conduit, those close to Batman might have enough leverage in his mind to let them pass against his defenses." His hand hovered cautiously over the man's head once more. "From there, they help fight off whatever this is killing him."

"Doesn't he know we're trying to help?"

"Yes," J'onn said flatly and looked Lantern dead in the eye. "But Batman has a lot of bad memories in his mind he doesn't want anyone to have part of. It's understandable how close he guards himself."

Everyone on that list of Batman's Gotham team; if Bruce regarded them anything like he did others in the Justice League than...

"J'onn, maybe teammates closer to home isn't going to be the answer."

"I'm open to suggestions."

"There's only one person I've ever seen Bruce or Batman get even remotely soft around. And Batman don't do soft."

"He regards them as family."

"Yeah, but his teammates all the same in the streets." Lantern took a few steps closer. "We gotta get..."

The door hissed opened.

"Speak of the devil," Lantern said with a grin.

"I beg your pardon?" Diana scowled at John.

"Nothing. You have perfect timing."

Diana ignored him and joined J'onn at Bruce's bedside. "How is he?"

"Weakened and growing weaker."

"What can we do?" she questioned.

"We were just discussing that." Lantern stepped up. "J'onn."

The Martian looked at the two and than solely at Diana. "Batman is being attacked in his mind by some outside force and is losing. I believe that a telepathic link will help in saving Batman. However, there have been difficulties."

"Difficulties?" An eyebrow popped up, simultaneously curious and severe.

"As isolated as Batman is in his life, he's even better at it in his mind," Lantern began. "J'onn thinks someone close to him could reach Bruce before its too late."

Diana turned to the Lantern; she knew now why she was called. And under all other reason, none of many were to be ever told when the Batman was hurt or needed help with something.

"J'onn?" Lantern offered his suggestion.

"Diana would be a likely candidate."

"Me?"

"You do fit the profile, Princess. You've seen as well as me that he does seem to relax a little around you. Even Superman is starting to notice it."

Behind her closed lips, Diana's teeth ground together nervously. Then it was something many others could now see.

"J'onn, I'm willing to do what I can to help."

"It is appreciated and welcomed, but I must insist that I begin first with Batman's more immediate members of Gotham. Their close proximity to him has a great chance of success."

A surprise statement as any to Lantern's ears. "And she doesn't? Come on man, you said it yourself he doesn't have much time. Don't tell me you missed what happened between these two a few nights ago?"

Diana lowered her head, feeling the beginnings of a blush.

"What do we got to lose in trying?" the Lantern added.

"Time, and quite possibly the helper's life."

"What?" Diana questioned.

"This sort of link takes a considerable amount of drain on me and the procedure is risky to the other's health." J'onn looked as grim as he could ever possibly be. "Whatever happens on the mental plain will very well happen here in the real world. Nothing short of death if we are not careful."

"J'onn," she touched his arm and reached out with her mind. "_You were there that night weren't you_?"

"_I was present_."

"_Then you have a better idea of what's going on than anyone_."

J'onn pulled away. His concerns for both of them pushed to the limit with the request. Diana really didn't know what she was getting herself into with asking. Batman existed in a different world than anyone else, in such darkness so few are prepared to face.

Diana scowled at him, but refused to surrender to caution. "J'onn, look at me."

He did so.

"What's wrong? Why are you not wanting me to help him?"

"Uh, guys?" Lantern asked falling out the loop of things.

"Despite the contentment of that single night, you are really not prepared to face the undertaking of Batman's inner turmoil. For your own sake, Diana, I am reluctant to put you in the middle of things." J'onn stared the Amazon down. "The others are closer and know his world better - they're less likely to be place in such harm by helping."

Diana admitted to being afraid, but it was a deterrent she would not let hold her off from aiding Bruce. It was pushed somewhere to the back of her mind, unnecessary.

Lantern watched the two stare at each other; it was clear to see they were having a telepathic conversation.

"J'onn?" she stared him down this time. "Read my mind, right now."

A few moments after the request, J'onn's eyes lit up and he obeyed. Memories of her past captured with every little feeling attached to each of them. An almost unseen smirk found its way onto the Martian's face with the more recent events in the woman's mind. Easily understandable now as to why she sped up the chase of Bruce Wayne.

"Hmm..."

"Hmm, what?" Lantern asked. "What's going on?"

"Very well, Diana," J'onn sighed. "If you are willing to, I will start the mental connection with you first."

"I am."

"Lantern, you must keep everyone out of here. I need full concentration for this."

"So you are going through with it?" Lantern asked.

"I have to do what I can to help. He would do nothing less for anyone here."

"Alright, I'll keep the room clear." Lantern moved to the door. "Diana, good luck."

Diana smiled and watched him leave the room.

"Stand here," J'onn pointed to the area with enough distance for his arm to outstretch at her. "Be warned, Diana, Batman is in a very hostile state. To do what we are attempting may not be welcomed by his mind."

She inhaled heartily. "I understand, J'onn."

"Relax then," he hovered his other hand over Bruce. "It will begin in moments."

The Martian's eyes glowed and Diana's became very heavy. Her conscious mind began the drift away from the world; all sensation of the body turned cold and was soon cut off from feeling. J'onn faded under the heavy eyelids as did the rest of the world. She moved without moving a part of herself through darkness and what sounded like wind. It wasn't sure how long she felt senseless, time was lost to the Amazon when both eyes opened. All around was darkness, without objects or any other form to fill the empty void. In this domain, the woman felt cold, vulnerable to attack from all directions.

Feeling of the body returned and Diana began her walk on a featureless ground, each step carried with echoes against the nothingness. Nothing of the place was liked and how isolated it made the woman feel.

"Bruce," she called out.

His name echoed and echoed - and the echo was her only response.

There was no time to go all over the endless domain of nothingness in search of him. She stopped in place to listen for any changing of the sound to bounce off of anything.

"Bruce!" she cried out for him.

Echoes upon echoes responded with the same demand.

What is this place?

Diana's eyes searched for something to get her on the road to reaching him. To a dim light below her, the Amazon snapped into a combat pose and stared down at the chance in the environment. It was as a shimmering golden light, focused solely on her position as it grew. Diana stood unsure of what the strange appearance of it meant; all she knew was to stay where she was. Both fists broke to the gentle release of what appeared to be pieces of the same light that flew around and encompassed her with its harmonious presence.

Nothing about it made her feel threatened with the slow movements. She followed one curiously with her eyes to discover the motive behind it, not caring much for her senses telling her to be at ease. Like a rush of the ocean wave, the effects of the lights took her before Diana even realized the soft gentle presence of them on her skin. Joy was in a tangible form in the very air and lost quickly to its bliss she wrapped herself in it. The body felt relaxed with such contentment as her spirit renewed with such easement, every hardship suffered ever in the woman's existence banished from her mind. She couldn't help herself and for all other reasons to do so, no resistance was given to the lights' song. Both eyes closed to the enjoyment of wonders of the spell cased with every breath breathed; paradise was hers once more.

"Diana..." a voice in the distance dragged out.

A slimmer of the word's existence was caught by Diana's ears. Her eyes remained closed, but her head turned curious to the owner's location. In the state of her mind, there wasn't much of a concern the called voice could make. The resolved joy of everything around, kept all ill-fated things at bay.

"Diana..." the voice grew louder and more curiously dreadful.

"Hm...." she responded happily.

"Help me," the voice strongly pleaded.

"Bruce?" Diana's eyes shot open.

Her heartbeat sped up against the effects and a silent curse to herself for the distraction. She pulled herself together and shook off what continued to course through her spirit. It was gone as soon as Diana stepped out of and instantly it was missed. She looked back to see the lights shimmer and slowly die out until gone from all sight. Sorrowful pity gripped her at the lost of such unquestionable sensation of fulfillment the lights gave. It was lost and she wished nothing more than for its return, but the voice called out for her help. Bruce's voice called out for her to help.

Like the voice that called her out of paradise once before; how could Diana refuse?

She turned away from the second paradise lost, determined more than ever to find her friend. She ran in the darkness, this was Bruce's mind she remembered, and whatever it was she regretfully left behind laid in him somewhere.

A sound from above caught her attention; Diana paused in step to its familiarity and looked up to find his soaring figure. No such promise in a sky of darkness, but the sounds did not relent and continued to draw closer. Batman's cape in the air of nothingness, he had found her. She saw him appear with arms extended for his glide down towards her. Diana smiled at last to see Bruce alive and well in dwelling place of his mind. As the shadows decedent from his form, the smile on Diana's face faded and replace with nothing short of fear. His glare gripped her with no response to any part of Wonder Woman's body to prepare herself. He hovered just like a bat from hell with no feeling or care in the cold eyes of his cowl.

"Bruce." She summoned the strength to reached out for him.

Diana's breath was stolen as he came down and before she knew it, Batman's fist charged at her right in the face. The hit was inhuman in power and strength, matching that of Superman's. It sent her flying back powerless from crashing into the back wall of the medical room.

"Diana!" J'onn broke from concentration and ran to Diana's side on the floor.

The door swished opened and Lantern rushed in. A cool sensation of horror hit him to see Wonder Woman on the floor against the wall with such a look to her. "What in Oa's name happened?!"

"Diana?" J'onn shook her.

Breath was scarce and unable to pull herself together before J'onn called out her name again, Wonder Woman passed out.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
